Shiro's Tale
by Axel Emiya
Summary: Three years prior to the start of the series. After being hospitalized, Shiro awoken with no memories of his past, he lived day to day without a care in the world. That is until a curtain pink haired alien girl appeared in his bath. Maybe she give him a new purpose in life...or cause even more trouble for him. This is his story, his Tale.
1. Volume 1: The day reality meets fantasy

**Volume 1 Chapter 1:** **The day reality meets fantasy**

* * *

The city of Sainan, it was a quiet town. Nothing rarely happens around here, which I guess that's a good thing. Except, saying this was unusual was an understatement.

"We finally found you. I would never imagined that you would go as far as to run away to this remote area."

There were two men dressed in black suits cornering a cute pink hair girl, honestly looking she dressed like a cosplayer. I would offer to help except, somehow I'm floating in mid air, it was quit nauseating actually. It looks like they haven't notice me though.

"Though, this the end of your tag game."

"Now do come with us."

"..."

"..."

"..."

The tension between three of them were off the charts as they squared off. Seriously, what's going on!? A little context would be nice here guys!

...

..

.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

...Ngh! Gah!...A dream?...

Beep! Beep! Beep!

...Mmmh, Stupid alarm clock. Shut up already! I reached out from under my bed sheets to turn of the clock. Man, what a crazy dream that was. What was that all about?

I groaned wanting to lay back in my bed...Oh fine! I'm up! I carried myself to my closet and changed into my school uniform.

My apartment was practically bare and empty. With the exception of couch, and a mid size flat screen t.v. and books scattered about.

All in All nothing special about it.

"I'm off." I mumbled speaking to no one in particular.

[...]

Yawn~!

"Wow dude! Sounds like you had trouble sleeping last night." This was saruyama kenichi an...acquaintances of mine. Normally I would ignore him, but I'm too tired to care at the moment.

"I had the strangest dream last night. It felt import and so real, but i can't remember it all." I mused.

"Can't be that important then if you forgot, I never remember my dreams anyway. Oh, hey look it's Rito!" He exclaimed.

Yuuki Rito the boy that had abnormal orange hair. He must have had the worse luck then anybody I knew. The shy fifth-teen year old was against the wall, was he trying to be sneaky? Everyone passing by gave him a strange look.

How embarrassing.

"Yo Rito! You stalking her again? You're beloved Haruna-chan." I nodded along with him. Rito had a huge crush on Haruna Sairenji ever sense Junior high. It's people like him I hate the most. I resisted the urge to sigh.

"I'm serious about this time, I'm gonna confess today!" Rito said with determination and stormed off. Saruyama and I glanced at each other and shrugged.

"You think he's gonna do it." He asked.

"Not a chance." I scoffed at that. Come on, this is Rito we're talking about.

[...]

It's been three years since I woke up from the hospital. They said that I was found passed out in an alleyway. With no records of who I was, they asked for a name. My mind was like a white void as tried to remember...white that was all I saw so I called out-

"Shiro-san, are you okay? You were spaced there for minute there." Dang it, you ruined myself introduction. Thanks a lot Haruna Sairenji!

"Did you need something Haruna?" I hate using honorific. I tell them just call me Shiro, but Sairengi is one few that adds -san even though I don't have a surname. By the way she fidgeted it looked like she'd rather be anywhere but here.

"It's about...c-class cleaning duty. You and I are paired up today." She stuttered out.

I glanced at the white board. Oh, our names are on the board. I sigh from the corner of my eye, Rito who was sulking earlier in class was glaring at me. I see, so he failed as I figured, sorry but I won't help you here buddy.

"Sure I'll help out."

[...]

As we were walking home I groaned, I'm not sure if because I'm tired or for dealing with Rito consent whining.

"I'm so pathetic!"

I nodded to myself at that, good at least he realized that himself.

"Don't agree with me you jerk! At least show some sympathy!" He cried out.

"Those were your words not mine." I muttered out.

"What am I gonna do?" Rito moaned.

"Crawl in a hole and die." Pay heed to the sarcasm in my voice.

"I meant about Haruna!?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"...You know you suck at comforting people."

"That because I'm not trying to comfort you idiot, why would I do that?" I replied.

At that, Rito sighed in defeat. "Oh yeah before I forget, Mikan wanted to know if you're coming over. She making curr-yyy!"

I didn't waste anytime as soon as I heard the magic words, Mikan and Curry. I broke into full blown sprint dragging Rito with me. "What are we doing standing around here for lets go!" I exclaimed.

"Slow down!" Rito found himself struggling to escape out of my grasp.

[...]

"Thank you for the meal!" We all said as we ate our food. I can feel the grin threatening to split my face, as took my first bite.

"Seriously, Mikan this is delicious. Thank you."

"Y-your welcome, I just thought of making something different this time around." She looked embarrassed at my compliment.

"Huh? But weren't you were up early in morning trying to mak- Gah" Did she just kick him under the table? Rito sat back rubbing his knee.

"Aw Mikan, how bout you leave this useless brother of yours and be my little sister?" I asked. If there was a poll out there for the best little sister, Mikan would be top pick every time.

"Useless!" Rito cried out.

"I would, but then who would take care of my useless brother?" She played along with a teasing smile.

"Don't encourage him Mikan, you guys are jerks today!"

"So what happened today at school, did he confess today?" Ouch! I could feel the burn from here as an arrow pierced through Rito's spirit."Nope, he wussed out." And the second arrow fired.

"That's just sad," I took another bite of my curry as I silently agreed. Seeing as Rito soul left his body Mikan used the appropriate to ask. "And what about you?"

"Huh? What about me?"

"Is there a girl that you like?" ...I...I..I can't breathe, I quickly swallowed my food trying and failing to come up with some sort of an excuse. "W-why do you ask?"

Shit, did I stutter? God this is embarrassing.

"There's lots of cute girls in high school. There must be one you like." She had an ominous aura surrounding her. "Or, did someone confess to you."

Woh, woh, Mikan what's with the dark look for?

"No, no It's nothing like that. It's just something personal okay." That seemed to satisfy her for now at least, as Rito came back to the world of the living we ate in silence through the rest of the meal.

[...]

A few hours later, once I was back in my apartment I sunk into the bath letting out a sigh. "A girlfriend..huh." I mumbled.

With no family or friends, I woke an a hospital all alone. Saiban Yuuki, Rito's father one day had found me near alleyway. When I woke up the staff needed a name. Trying to remember something everything was fuzzy white, and without thinking I mumble my new name..Shiro.

After that, I stayed with the Yuuki family for the rest of the year, until I was ready get a part time job. I got this apartment thanks to Rito's dad, it was cheep, but it works so I'm not complaining. Eh, I'm getting off track, anyway at the end of my second year in junior high. A girl did confess to me.

And I turned her down. It was for a selfish reason I know that but, I didn't know her and she knew nothing about me. Heck I don't know anything about me. It would never work out. As I to busy to notice the bath started to glow before I knew it was to late.

 **Boom!**

...huh? An explosion?

"Mmm, Escape successful!"

W-what the heck just happened? I was greeted to the sight of a very naked beautiful pink hair girl...did I mention she was naked.

"Hmm?" She took notice of me.

I like to think of myself as a man of logic, but at that moment my brain was still rebooting, so I responded the only way I knew how.

"Ehhhh!"

 **...Slap!**

[...]

"You didn't have to hit me you know." The strange pink hair girl muttered.

"And you, didn't have to randomly show up in my bath stark naked, but we all don't get what we want now do we." I replied as I change into my casual attire. Which was a white shirt with long black sleeves and a regular pair of jeans.

"I said I was sorry." She rubbed her head where the bump I gave her is. I took a moment to collect myself before sighing.

"So let me get this straight, your name is..Lala right." I asked.

"Yep, that's me!" The pink haired girl now know as Lala nodded.

"You ran away from home, so you came to earth only to get caught by your pursuers and you used this 'do hiki-bracelet' that you teleport to a random place leaving your clothes behind." I added on.

She fiddle with her thumbs a bit. "..It was good idea at the time, and I told you that's Pyon-pyon warp kun!"

Ah no, I'm not calling it that.

"...Right then, so after that crazy story you expect me to believe you're some kind of alien!" The whole thing was absurd, to the point I started chuckling. I saw everything happened for myself and yet, I still refuse to believe it was real. Was I losing my mind?

"I come from the plant deviluke, see you earthlings don't have tails." She bent over showing the Rear end of her Tail, Although..I wouldn't mind this reality either... what don't judge me! It's free show! From the ajar window that left opened came in a weird robot looking thing.

"Lala-Sama!" It shouted.

"Peke," Lala's mood brighten up as she hugged her robot looking friend. "Oh! I'm so happy you able to escape safely!"

"Lala-Sama, who is this dull looking human?" That very same robot now named Peke pointed at me...Wait, dull looking!

Screw you Robot!

"Oh yeah, I haven't asked for your name yet!?" She asked

"Shiro." It took everything I had not to sneer from the last comment.

"This here is Peke, he's an all purpose costume robot." Lala explained.

"Nice to meet you!" Peke saluted

He? Since when do robots have gender? And...isn't that her towel she just threw away?

"Hey! What are doing? Put your towel back on!" I shouted.

"I'll leave it to you peke."

"Okay, change Dress Form!" There was a bright light as it died down, Lala was fully dressed an embarrassing outfit. I guess she could pass off as a cosplayer.

"Well Shiro, how does it look?" She asked.

You...really don't want my honest opinion. "It fine I guess." I muttered.

I know, I disappoint myself too.

"What are we gonna do now Lala-sama?" Peke asked.

"I have a few ideas." Lala answered.

Oh yeah what? You gonna show up to another person bath naked. Because that worked so well. Just then, the apartment window opened and two men in black suit jumped through..Oh yeah, they also have tail.

...oh crap.

"Goodness, what a troublesome lady. I should have restricted your movement even if meant tying up your hands and feet until we left earth." One of the men in suits said.

The hell is wrong with you? That's basically kidnapping! Are they some kind of alien hunter?

"Peke," Lala whispered in a hushed voiced.

"Y-Yes?" Peke stuttered

"Didn't I tell you to be careful about people following you?" Lala scowled at her best friend. My twitched, speak for yourself, at least he doesn't show up in people's bath naked. Yes, I'm still salty on that!

"Jeez, you stupid robot! Now everything just went down the drain!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Now then, are you prepared." The second man said while approaching her.

Odd, this seems familiar? I really shouldn't get involved in this, but as they grabbed by the arm Lala my mind was made up. For the second time today, I was forced to act out of character. I ran in throwing a punch at the guys holding her as I grabbed her hand.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot, let's go!" We leaped out through the opened window.

"Wait!" The two men yelled at us.

[...]

"What an eventful night! Not even here for an hour, and I get dragged into this mess!" I felt like going on mini rant here.

"Shiro, why?" Lala asked.

Why help you? Good question. I can't exactly say, 'because you're the girl from my dreams!' That would be embarrassing. Instead I went with. "Do I need a reason to help a friend?"

As vague as it sounds, that's all I came up with, though it seemed to satisfy her at least.

"Friends?" She mumbled.

...

..

.

Out late at night Haruna just so happened to be walking with her dog marron. That's when she noticed the two shadow figures running on the rooftop. "That's..A thief."

She focused on the pair running and notice of them had white hair. She only knew one person like that.

"Shiro-san?"

[...]

I could see the park up ahead as I felt the incredible urge to slap myself. I haven't felt like that unless a curtain someone was using the -San honorific in my name. Oh god! What if she is somewhere in the neighborhood and saw me?

I didn't have time to think as large truck was heading straight for us... wait what!?

"Oh shit!" I cried out

 **Crash!**

"You have nowhere to run now, don't interfere earthling." The strange man in black spoke his accomplice showed up a few minutes after. Tch, we're surrounded. They cut off are path so quickly. It'll be bad if this turns into a direct confrontation. Can we really fight this guys?

"Lala-Sama, please stop trying to run away from home." Spoke one of the men in black.

"I don't want to!" She yelled out.

I nodded shortly after her. "Yeah she doesn't want- !" I paused as I processed as his last comment finally sunk in. Wait, what?

...Run away...from home?

"I don't care if I'm a successor or whatever! I'm tired of meeting my future husband candidate everyday!" She shouted.

I grew pale as I put the piece together.

"But Lala-sama, it's the will of your father." Spoke one of the men in suits

She royalty! Then that mean..there not alien hunters, there bodyguards!

"I don't care about daddy!" She stuck her tongue out, as she pulled a cellphone looking device. "Transmit! Go Vacuum-Kun!"

She summoned what seemed like giant purple octopus. I can only stare deadpan at it, what the fuck even is that thing!

"Go, Suck them up!" Lala command.

"Wah!" The bodyguards got sucked in to the machine along with everything within its sight including me...

...wait what?

"Whoa! It's out of control, Lala do something! Stop it now!" If this keeps up, It'll destroy the entire park. Lala who was flying in the air looked at me confused.

"How do I stop it?" She asked sheepishly.

At that I faced palmed without realizing I had let go of the bench I was holding on to. "Why are you asking me? It's your invention-"

Huh, was I flying? Shit, I'm getting sucked in!

"Ehhh!"

It didn't take long after for the machine to have malfunction meltdown, soon after a loud explosion covered the park.

 **Boom!**

[...]

Yawn~!

"Dude, You know they have sleeping pills for you to use if you're having trouble sleeping." Kenichi commented.

"I'm fine, I stayed up late finishing some homework." I lied with straight face.

"You! Working on homework at the last minute?" Of course he probably didn't believe me, I don't blame him. I have no problem finishing it in class. It was a terrible excuse, I didn't care if i lied to Saruyama of all people, he was the least of my worries. I haven't seen Lala sense last night.

 _'Sorry, sorry! I made that a long time ago and forgot how to use it?_ ' Then why use it at all you insane woman!

 _'But thank you Shiro, I'm happy you saved me!'_

She took off shortly after I haven't seen her sense.

"Hey look it's Rito." Saruyama brought me back to reality. Indeed Rito was just standing there, and hasn't notice us. Is he waiting for somebody? Suddenly Saruyama pulled me back to an alleyway.

"Oi!"

"Shuush, Look over there!" Did he just shush me! The never of this guy, I looked over just as he says. Huh, Is that Haruna Sairenji?

...No way is he?

"Since the first time i saw you, I've always liked you! So, Please go out with me!" Rito bowed his head.

That's our boy! Go for it! Saruyama and I fist pumped for the first time, but are victory was cut short. Someone flew down in front of Haruna! Oh no, that pink hair! Don't tell me it's..

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested you." Pfft, she just casually rejected Rito.

"Huh?" Rito was lost for words as Lala leaned over and spotted us, dang it Lala!

We hid ourselves back in the alleyway.

"Oi Shiro, she's coming this way!" Kenichi warned.

I closed my eyes, Is it to late to skip school? I really didn't want to be here.

"Ah, Shiro-Kun!" She called out

Fuck!

"Shiro, you know her?" Kenichi asked.

I looked away, wishing I could just fade away. "She could be talking about another Shiro, I'm not the only one with the name." I gave him an strained smile.

Though It was all in vain as she poked around inside the alleyway. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She said.

"No, she definitely talking to you. How do know such a beautiful girl!" Saruyama shouted enraged.

Oi, don't look at me like that. You weirdo!

"Let's get married!"

Huh?...What! With everything going on so fast my mind seemed to have shut down as I blacked out.

"Whaaaat!" Saruyama shouted.

What started off as a dream turned into reality. This is the story of how I met a girl that defied all form of logic.


	2. The daily life of Shiro is wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc's**

 **Volume 1 Chapter 2:** **The daily life of Shiro is wrong as I expected.**

* * *

They say that memories are the most precious treasure you can't replace. I scoffed at such ideals, If then can easily be taken then they weren't that valuable enough to begin with. If that's so, what'll happen to the current me once I do remember everything? I sigh to myself.

"Come on please!"

Damn it Saruyama, why is it every time I try to do self introduction, someone has interrupt me? This better not be a recurring theme!

"Tell me you're secret!" He shouted.

"Saruyama no, and for the last time, I don't have any secrets!" I yelled back.

"Lair!" He roared back.

Ever since Lala sudden purpose the idea of marriage. Saruyama has been arguing with me for any tips on how to pick up, like I would know that and quit frankly even if I did I wouldn't tell him.

Now let's change the topic shall we.

"What's wrong with him?" I pointed to Rito who looked as if his soul was just ripped from his body.

"Apparently after that weird girl left, Haruna gave him a pitiful look saying not to give up on her," Saruyama shrugged. "At least that's from what I understood."

Ouch! Haruna thought he confessed to Lala. I don't know whether to laugh or cry, this situation was to hilarious to pass up.

"It's not like that!" Rito shouted, causing the class to give him weird looks. I started clapping making sure it was loud enough for him to hear, good job on making a fool of yourself.

That's less work for me to do.

[...]

"This is all your fault!" Rito shouted in frustration as he slammed his hand down upon my desk.

I groaned, great now what does he want!

"What are you on about?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"If that girl hadn't shown up, Haruna and I might have been together!" Oh great, he delusional! And might? Well At least he's aware he could have been rejected to.

"Rito, Look into my eyes and see all the fuck I give. I'm not in the mood to deal with your issues right now!" If he want's to sulk about it all day, that's his problem not mine.

I really should've skipped today, I wanna go home.

Just then the teacher came back in. "Now class, I know now it rather sudden, but umm!" He paused for a moment. "We got a new transfer student, come on in!" He called out to the new student. A new transfer student, this late in the semester?

Looks like everyone else thought the same as the door open it was a girl who pink hair looked very familiar...Oh god please no, don't tell me!

"Yahoo, Shiro-Kun! Now I'm a student at this school too!" I turned pale, my now my semi-peaceful day was ruined.

This girl know were I live and now she goes to the same school as me.

There's no escape from her!

[...]

"Go away!" I shouted, after school was over I headed back to my apartment, only have Lala follow me home.

"Come on, You promised me you would help me out!" She whined.

"And I did that yesterday. Today however is not my problem." Did this girl, seriously think things would just go her way. Realty check, they never do. She'll have to learn that the hard way.

"At the very least, let me stay over your place." She proposed

That made me stop and think.

"So, you plan on staying here on earth, you transfer to my school and you don't have a place to stay." She nodded at every point I point I made. I slapped myself did this girl ever think out her plans?

"Having a place to stay, should've been your first priority!" I felt like ripping my hair out, out of sheer stupidity alone.

"But, I wanted to make sure I could see you every day!" That makes no sense, I'm not the only who thinks that right? I sighed, if she gonna stay at my place then we're gonna need a futon.

"Fine, but we're going shopping." I was near pass the point of seething.

[...]

"Just a little more and pull!" I grunted.

After buying the futon, Lala couldn't help but show of her freakish alien strength as she carried it all the back to the apartment. At least we didn't have to worry about the delivery taxes. We somehow managed to push the futon through the door.

"Hooray, we did it!" She cheered as she leaned it against the wall.

"Thank goodness we didn't have to take it back." I muttered, then it would've been a waste of my time. Oh bed how I've missed you. I laid down in it facing up as I thinking back on everything that's happened so far. Lala came in to my room without knocking..wait is she wearing my shirt?

"Isn't that my shirt?" I couldn't help but asked.

"Yeah, It fit super comfortably. Mind if I borrow it?" She asked.

"Yes, I mind!" I snapped. "What about your own clothes?"

"Peke, can't be dress form all the time." She stated it as if it was the most oblivious thing in the world.

"Indeed, even I have to recharge after awhile." Peke chimed in.

Oh, I feel the headache coming!

"You mean you didn't even think to ask for some clothes, while we were near the mall!" She didn't have to tell me she forgot. Her sheepish look said everything, this is Lala were talking about after all.

"Fuck it, tomorrow we going shopping! Night Lala."

Luckly tomorrow there is no school. So, I'll leave it up to the tomorrow's me to deal with this.

[...]

Screw you past me! We should have done this yesterday! As I contiued to argue with myself, I tapped my foot while waiting impatiently for Lala to finish changing.

"Tadda, How do I look?!" She twirled around showing off her wonderous curvy body.

My lips twitched upwards in approval. Okay, even I can admit she pretty cute when she not an airhead.

"Fine, is that the last one? Can we go now?" I asked hastily, we were receiving weird look from the female shoppers of the store.

Lala pouted. She was probably hopping for different kind of reaction. "Yeah, I just need to change back."

I shooed her away. The lingering store was the last place I want to be in. The faster I get out here the better!

[...]

When we finally got back, you would think we would have enough time to rest right? Nope, As soon as sat down on the couch the doorbell rang.

I groaned, Lala was in the bath room changing so I went answer it. There stood a tall man wearing a badass battle like armor. Holy crap, hook a brother up man. Where can I get an armor like that? He bowed before speaking up. "Greetings earthling, I was made aware that Lala-sama was curren-"

I cut him off by slamming the door in his face, whoops my hand slipped.

I'm not dealing with another alien today, no thank you.

"Lala, it's for you!" I called out as I got back to laying on the couch.

"Okay!" she called out, she must have finished changing as she skipped over to the door. "Zastin!" She shouted his name in surprised.

"Lala-sama, I must urge to come ba-" She also cut him by slamming the door on him.

Wow Lala props to you, you can think for yourself.

"Shiro! This bad, what should we do?" She asked in panic.

"What do mean by we?" I asked flipping through the next page of the book I was reading.

No, No, this was Not my problem.

"That was Zastin, he's one deviluke's best swordsman!" She exclaimed.

"Okay...and?" I stared.

"He's probably here to take us back." Peke spoke up this time.

It seem they can't take a hint.

"How is this my problem?" I asked.

Lala looked like she was ready to explode. She took a deep breath before she responded. "If he takes me, how will I pay you back for the futon?"

That..well shit, that's actually a good point! Before I could say anything we heard loud knocking noise coming from the balcony window. Lala moved the curtain and there stood Zastin looking sternly at Lala.

Bodyguard, perhaps. Babysitter more likely. At least he knows his manner, unlike the other two men in black suits.

I snickered to myself.

"Fine, Let him in."

"But what about-"

"It's fine, Don't worry I got this." I said as hopped off the couch and headed to the kitchen.

As Lala opened the window door, Zastin stepped in and bowed. "Thank you earthling, for taking care of Lala-Sama during my absence." I snorted at the half baked greeting and motion him to the couch.

"Call me Shiro, I'm making us something to drink, Is tea okay for you." I offered.

"Just water please, Thank you." I nodded as I prepared the beverages.

I sighed, this was gonna be a long day.

[...]

I hate awkward silences as we sat here for ten minutes with are half empty cups staring at each other. Lala shifted around nervously waiting for one of us start talking. Zastin was staring me down, was he hoping that I'd show some kind of weakness, I think not.

Luckily it was Zastin broke the ice first he turned his attention to Lala. "Lala-Sama, I will ask you once more, please come home."

"No, I won't and this time I have a reason not to." She getting into this, Lala furiously looked at Zastin and pointed at me. "I fell in love with him and I intended to marry him!"

...I slapped my forehead, damn it Lala who in the right mind would believe that!

Zastin looked back at me before sighing. "I see..so that's how it is."

He believed it!

"Now that you know, go back and tell daddy! I'll never go back nor will I meet, my future husband candidates!" She ordered Zastin.

Zastin looked back at me.

I shrugged. Don't look at me, I got nothing to do with this!

"No, I'm afraid It's not that simple." Zastin spoke up.

Of course, it's never that simple is it.

"Then what can we do?" I asked him

...he stayed silent for a few minute before looking back at me

"Earthling, I challenge you to a duel."

I'm not playing god damn dual monsters! Of course, I knew meant real fighting.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline." I waved him off.

"What, why?" He looks shocked, like he's never been denied before.

"You're there strongest fighter right? Seems completely unfair that your challenging someone whose never fought before in his life. If it's a challenge you want, I'll be happy to abide, however we'll be doing it my way." Zastin looked intrigued, good hook, line, and sinker.

"Go on..." He said now attentive.

"Let's play a game." I smirked.

[...]

A simple game of Rock Paper Scissor, A best two out of three game, however I can only 'win' by playing Paper. The twist of rule is simple once you play your hand you can't repeat whatever you choose.

"You ready." I asked as I explained the rules to him.

"I think so, seems simple enough."

We had a few practice round making sure he understood the timing. He still looked unsure about this.

"If I win, Lala-sama will come home with me with out question. Is that clear." I nodded.

"Yep, and if I win.."

"If you win, I'll accept Lala-sama purpose marriage to you." He grumbled a bit on that last part, but I just stood there smiling neither argree nor disagree with him.

"Okay ready, on three." Zastin and I nodded as we began the game

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Scissor/Rock.

I smirked.

Zastin was mortified.

"But how, why?"

"Hey, I set the rules nice and easy for you. It's not my fault you didn't pay attention." He thought I could only win by playing paper. Nope, now with two options it either ends up in a tie. To witch I doubt with Zastin pride and all, he would allow himself to tie with an earthling. Or I win and force Zastin to agree on letting stay here. Either way it's his choice.

This may not be a battle of strength. No it was a battle of pride, and just I just broke what little he had. Watch carefully Lala this is how harsh reality really is.

"I-I wield, truly i underestimated you earth- no Shiro-Sama. I believe you indeed worthy to be one of Lala-sama potential husbands." I rolled my eyes at that.

"I'm not that special." Anybody with half a brain could've done what I did. "Now to that favor you owe me."

"A Favor?"

"I need you to give a message to your king." This was gonna be good.

[...]

"A Bill!"

Words cannot begin to describe the feeling of pure joy running through my vain, at seeing her flabbergasted expression.

"Yep, that's everything including the futon and clothes, so long as your living here you have pay half with me on rent!" I told you before reality is harsh. Not everything will go your way that's part of growing up.

"But, how! I don't have any money." I tossed her this weeks news paper.

"Here, I know several place that are hiring."

In span of one day Lala was now in debt to me, as long as she was staying with me she gonna work.

After all, I don't take in people for free.

* * *

 **I'm not gonna bother retelling the whole To love ru story just from My Oc's perspective it would take to long to get to were I wanna be.**

 **And I know Peke is a girl I purposely left that there to keep more faithful to the manga. You think they would know at this point. Lala created the dress form program for peke not the gender.**

 **Peke chose the human form to blend in better with the crowd as stated within that same chapter.**


	3. Marriage accepted? The brave test of

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything except my Oc's**

 **Volume 1 Chapter 3: Marriage accepted? The brave test of courage or whatever**

* * *

It's been nearly two weeks since we convinced Zastin to let Lala stay here on earth and I haven't heard a word from him since.

Summer vacation draws near, and I'll give Lala some credit she been trying real hard to find a job. Every job she had up till now never lasted to long. I gave her a break, but by the end of summer it right back to work to which she accepted.

I bust out my Ps2 from its hiding place to let her play whatever game she wanted. I who was laying on the couch reading, 'The melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'. It came out few months back and it's been insanely popular. Luckily, I managed to pick up a copy before they sold out.

"Errg!"

I sighed, come on just one intro that's all I'm asking! Lala took a liking to kingdom hearts recently and been playing it for hours on end. She was fighting one of strongest bosses in the game, the bad ass himself Sephiroth.

"Grr! Why does he have such a ridiculously high health. It's not fair!" She whined. She just got another game over.

Should I tell her she been playing on proud mood all this time?

...Nah, I'll let her figure it out.

"There called secret bosses for a reason, there supposed to be tough." I was holding in my laugh. If she struggles this much, I can't wait to see her face the lingering will on Kh2.

"Oi Lala, Did you ever finish packing for our trip?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"We might have to cancel it." I declared, causing her to drop her controller.

"Ehh! Why!?"

"We're on a typhoon watch right now, turn on the news channel for me would ya." Seriously, you haven't noticed the dark looming clouds hanging over us! She gave one last glare at screen.

"I'll beat you one day, you'll see." Pfft, Aww! Lala that's adorable. As I was struggling to hold in my laughter, Lala changed the TV to the weather channel. [In other words the typhoon is increasing it's speed and heading to the north]

"See, we might have to evacuate before it hit's here tonight."

"But it's not fair I've been looking forward to this all week!"

"It can't be helped." I shrugged, oh well better luck next time.

"Not If I can stop it!" She declared, "Peke, Lets go!"

"Okay!" With that she stormed off.

"Have fun," I waved lazily from the couch. The door slammed as I finally register her last words.

"Wait, What!?"

He was left alone...with no to bother him...Finally! Some peace and quiet!

"Meh, I'm sure she'll be fine."

 _...Five minutes Later_

 **"You Idiot Typhoon!"** A voiced undoubtedly Lala's boomed through sky. A bright light appeared that must have covered all of Japan.

"What the fuck!" I shouted.

Seriously, What just happened?

[...]

Tomorrow was the summer field trip and to be honest, I wasn't looking forward to it.

"So what did we learn today...?"

"Not to cause trouble for the people of earth. Even thought I said I was sorry." She muttered.

I slammed my bokkon on her head, Lala who sitting in seiza position flinched as she rubbed her head.

While getting rid of Typhoon was a good deed. Her actions nearly caused a wide spread panic attack not just in japan, but the whole world. I'd rather not have the FBI track her back to me.

"Shiro-Sama, I on behalf of the Deviluke, I deeply apologize for trouble our princess have caused you and the people of earth." Zastin, who mysteriously appeared out of nowhere bowed.

What the hell! When did Zastin get here?

"Fine, whatever. I'm assuming the king got the message?" I huffed.

"Yes, he was less than thrilled," I smirked, that was the point.

"However he did leave you with a response. If you would please follow me." I nodded and turned to Lala giving her an 'I'm watching you look'

"Don't you dare move from that spot, you're still trouble young lady."

All Lala could do was whimper like a child.

[...]

 **"To put simply the entire universe is now aware of your existence."** I stared blankly at the crystal like recording device, the life force seemed to drain from my body as his message replayed in my head.

 **"It should be simple challenge for you, protect Lala and complete the marriage ceremony, only then I'll name you my successor to throne."**

Tch, I planned on tricking through message I sent, It was to challenge him to a game for the throne. He must have saw through it and set this up to piss me off. I narrowed my eyes, I don't have many option. If I get the throne, I won't ever have to worry about money again, and I get a cute alien wife, but is it worth the trouble?

It's not to late to go back to my somewhat peaceful and quite life...Is it?

 **"Fail to meet my expectation! And I'll smash that pathetic plant to piece."** That was it, the message ended just like that.

"Ha, Ha! Please tell me he's joking right?" I laughed nervously.

Zastin...Why aren't you saying anything? Did he just shake his head! "I'm afraid he's completely serious. He holds enough power to completely wipe off the earth from existence."

My stomach dropped, What the hell was wrong with these Deviluke?

Who did I just make an enemy out of?

[...]

 _The next day,_

"Is everyone ready to have a good time!" I drowned out sometime ago after listening to the insufferable principle speak for the past hour. I sighed as everyone around me cheered. This is my life now, Lala or the world and i don't care about either of them. We border the bus and drove off.

"Wah! Earth has so many beautiful doesn't. Haruna?" Lala was admiring the ocean view, honestly she has a personality of a child.

"Earth?" Haruna gave her a questioned look.

"Don't read to much into Sairengi, she home school remember that." I lean back as I sat behind them.

Home schooled that was the excuse we made up in case people started asking question about Lala.

I looked out the window and wondered, how long these peaceful days would last?

[...]

"Everybody, we'll be hosting a 'dare' party tonight! so please look foreword to it!" I drowned again out, that is until Lala elbowed me.

Urg! Girl show some restraint, that hurt.

"What?" I snapped at her.

"What's a 'Dare'?" She asked curiously.

"It's like a test of courage, in a way." Well that's a simple way of putting it.

"Oh, sounds like fun!" She was looking forward to this challenge.

"More like a waste of time." I grumbled.

[...]

Ah, finally our room and no Lala in sight, a chance to finally read and relax. However my roommates seem to have other plans, "The girls should be taking a bath right about now..."

I flipped through the page of the book I was reading. Completely tuning out of the conversation at hand.

Oh don't mind me, just minding my own business.

"We should do it as men, don't yeah think?" Kenichi agreed of any chance to see a girl naked was a golden opportunity for him.

"What are you guys thinking!" Rito intervened.

"Peaking of course!" They carried him off his feet.

"Hey, hey why are you dragging me!? Shiro, help me!" Rito cried out

"Have fun guys!" I grinned waving lazily from my spot. Like hell i'm getting involved in this mess.

"Shiro, You traitor!"

[...]

"Now to be fair, I wasn't on anybody's side but my own..you can stop given me that look." Rito threw me a sour look as soon as everybody gathered outside. I pointed to the now banged up principle.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"I don't wanna talk about!" He snapped back.

...Okay? Fine, be that way!

"Now, Let's draw the pairings for the 'dare'! Every student will draw a lot and whoever has the same number will become a pair!"

Hurry up let's get this over with, now who I'm i gonna pair up with... Number five? Who has-

"Erm, umm! Shiro-San!"

I slapped myself, of course out of all the possibility! It had to be Haruna Sairenji of all people! Well at least it's not Lala.

"Yo." I greeted back lacking any enthusiasm.

"Let's do are best, I suppose." She gave weak smile.

I sigh, this was gonna be a long night.

[...]

Rito and Lala were up next, he gave me a pleading look wanting to switch with me. I crossed my arms as an X while shaking my head, sorry buddy but I'd rather take my chances with the lesser of the two evils. It was soon are turn Haruna spoke up, "I guess we should get going?" She asked.

"After you." I motioned for her to go. She fidgeted in an obvious manner.

"What!? Don't tell me your afraid of ghosts?" She fidgeted again "You are aren't you." It wasn't a question more or less it was a statement.

She looked down in shame.

"No! Well..yes. I just don't handle well in situations like these," She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please don't think any less of me for this!"

I rolled my eyes oh don't worry about that, i never had much of an opinion of you in the first place. I'm not really good at motivational speech, but first time for everything I'm I right.

"I'd have to be a shallow person to judge you for such a trivial matter," I'm so judging you. I continued on. "This might be your one chance to over come that weakness. If you can beat this you can take on anything."

"What if something happens to us?" She asked.

I put on my best cool guy expression i could remember from the comics.

"Then I'll protect you."

God this so embarrassing, I was playing the Barnum- whatever is was called effect, basically sayings things that anyone wants to here with no real meaning, and it worked, Haruna looked as if she was ready to take on the world.

I couldn't tell who's the bigger idiot, her or Rito.

[...]

"I can't do this," I shook my head in disappointment, as I watched Haurna clung to a tree. Haruna Sairengi, you disappoint me. If you're gonna quit then then at least do it near the beginning, not half way through.

"Go on without me!"

Oh believe me, the offer is very tempting.

I sighed once more as I leaned on the tree next to her. She looked at me with confusion, not that I can blame her.

"What are you doing, Shiro-San?" She asked.

"I won't get any reward If I don't show up with my partner. There no real point to finishing it now." I explained

Most 'dare' challenge set up by the school, are team best effort. It would be pretty pointless if i showed up by myself.

"I..See." She looked away embarrassingly.

We sat there in silence watching many of our classmates run back down to scared to complete this challenge. Wait was that Saruyama? I scoffed, that was pathetic man.

"Is it true, that you and Lala are engaged." I rose an eyebrow, were did she here that? I haven't told anyone except for-

...Dang it Rito, you just put yourself on my shit list.

"We are," I confirmed. "but nothing official about it yet. We're both going through some stuff right now, so there no reason to rush it."

"She lucky, she charming energetic, and very pretty. She lucky to have someone like you in her life." She muttered.

Was she jealous of Lala? Hmm, this could be a chance. You better be grateful that I'm even doing this for you Rito!

"Do you have someone you like Sairenji?" She looked away.

"..I..I really shouldn't say." She screwed up.

"Is it someone I know." I grinned at opportunity.

She flinched.

"Is it someone from our class?"

She flinched again, your making this way to easy girl. Time to trap her.

"Kenichi is very lucky, you should tell before the end of this trip-" I lingered there waiting for my response.

"Kenichi?"

"Ah ha, so it Rito!"

She bit her lips once she realized she's been caught.

"Please don't tell him!" She pleaded.

"Oh I won't tell him, but you will." She looked at me nervously as my smirk grew.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

I swear by the end of summer these two will be couple. I'll make sure of it.

[...]

The next day!

"You're gonna do what!" Rito yelled.

Sitting around Rito and I were Saruyama and the other nameless student, whom i temporarily will nickname Deku for time being. We formed a guy's alliance an order to get Rito and Haruna together.

Nothing will stand in our way.

"You heard me, we are gonna get you and Haruna together by the end of summer. Isn't that exciting!" I exclaimed.

Rito narrowed his eyes at me. He knows that I don't take action unless there something in it for me.

"What do you want?" He asked

"From you nothing." I grinned.

"Bullshit!"

"Believe what you want, but we are gonna help you two are getting together. Are you really gonna pass that up now?"

Rito mulled about it for awhile before finally giving in.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" He sifted nervously as my smirk grew.

Now that we're all on same page. Let's move on to phase two.

* * *

 **Originally I had plan to put the summer vacation arc into one chapter, but I just couldn't finish it. So I decided to split it up. Will Rito finally get together with Haruna? Find out next time!**


	4. The reality of summer vacation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc's**

 **Volume 1 Chapter 4: The reality of summer vacation.**

* * *

 _[Target is heading towards the rendezvous point, you have visuals?]_ Kenichi Saruyama who hiding behind a pair rocks had asked.

 _[Deku, What your location?]_ I called out in the open, unlike Saruyama who stood out like a sore thumb, I can hide out in the open, no one really bothers me anyway.

 _[I'm over by the stands, ready and waiting. Can you stop calling me Deku? It's Hajime Shino! I've sat next to in class for three years!]_ he cried out.

You have? I thought you were just a background character?

 _[You think I have the time to memorize everybody in class? There's like thirty of us each year!]_ Like anyone can remember all of their classmates.

 _[Would you rather be called Nameless? Cause I have other name that are far less demeaning.]_

 _[...Deku sounds good, thanks.]_ he replied hastily.

I nodded, That what I thought.

[All right guys! Operation Lets Get Rito A Girlfriend is a go!"]

The collaborative agreement between Saryama and Sh-I mean Deku can be heard from the radio.

"Is a name like that really necessary," Rito who was sitting next to me asked. "And, where did you guys get radio's at this hour?"

"Ummm, the convenient store?" I quickly changed the topic.

 _[Saruyama, is the name really necessary?]_ I asked.

 _[Pretty damn crucial, Fearless Lead]_

I slowly looked back at Rito with a grin, who gave me a look of disbelief.

"Saruyama, said yes."

"...Right."

[...]

Ah the beach, one the greatest time wasters in the world. My number one enemy! However, were not here to waste time.

We have an operation to run the only problem is-

"Where the hell is that idiot!"

Of course by time we arrived, we were swarm by a the sea of students, separating the entire team. I guess it's a good thing i haven't ran into Lala-

"Shiro, Over here!"

...Yet, speak of the devil...luke? Okay, yeah that was terrible, I don't know where i was going with that one.

"Yo." I lazily greeted as Lala twirled around.

"Well, what do you think?" Of what, your swimsuit? Finish your sentence, don't leave it hanging.

Actually, I could use her for this operation.

"It's fine, actually you haven't seen Rito or Sairenji anywhere have you?" Her outward demeanor faltered at lack of response, But tiled her head as she composed herself.

"Haruna or Rito?"

"Yeah, have you seen them?" I asked once more. She shook her head.

"Haruna no, But Rito is right behind you." Wha? I quickly turned around as ball smacked into me, it knocked me over...Ouch!

"Oh shit, it's Shiro!" Rito yelled.

"Yuuki did it!" Said Saruyama with no hesitation throw Rito under the bus.

"Yeah Yuuki, what hell!"

"What a dick!"

"Oh, screw you guys!" Rito shouted.

There they all were the guy's alliance were gathered around playing volleyball, meanwhile I'm out working my butt off!

They are so dead.

"Are you okay, Shiro?" Lala asked.

There all fucking dead!

Something in me snapped.

Play time was over and demon has come out to play.

[...]

"We're sorry!"

They all sat in a seiza position as they bowed there head.

I didn't pack my Bokkon sadly, but I found a giant stick as a substituent. When I mean giant it near six feet tall.

What was it doing laying on the beach? The hell should I know, but it's mine now at least until the end of the trip.

"Geez, What I'm am I gonna do with you guys?" I shook my head and sighed.

At least Rito's here, now all we need is Haruna.

"Shiro," Oh good, hopefully Lala found her.

"Have you seen the swim suit thief anywhere?" She asked.

"Huh, swim suit thief? What about Haruna?" I asked. And another thing, where was I during all of this?

"I forgot about Haruna, I'm Sorry!" Lala gasped.

"You know what, just keep doing..whatever you were doing, we'll find her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, right guys." I slammed the sticked cueing them to answer.

"Oh yeah we totally got this!"

"You have fun!"

"Save yourself!"

"Okay, Have fun then!" She waved us off before spiking to god knows where. I looked back at the guys.

"Save yourself, really?"

The guys only looked at Rito who sheepishly smiled.

[...]

And that's what happened leading up to this point. I bet you thought I was gonna do a self introduction right.

Nope, sorry I'm on vacation.

[Target is heading towards the rendezvous point,you have visuals?]

[Copy that sea monkey, I see her you can to base.]

"Okay, now is your chance Rito. Don't fuck this up."

"Geez, thanks for vote of confidence." I nodded, before pushing him out an the open. While I hid behind some boulders.

"..Huff, huff what did I miss?" De- I mean hajime said as he caught up to us.

"Not much, Haruna almost here Rito has been walking back and forth we're just waiting for Saruyama-"

"I'm here sorry had to get the money."

"Ah good so you both got money."

They both nodded, good now allow me to explain. The reason for the guys alliance existences, It was all for a bet I made. If I win and get them together. I would get forty five thousand yen from each of them, and vice versa if lose.

What? I don't do anything for free.

"Here she comes!"

"This is gonna be good!"

"Quite, both of you." I held a finger to my lips, as if on cue Haruna Sairenji strolled along. Rito was blabbering like an idiot, Haruna seemed out of it not paying attention to until Rito was standing directly across from her.

"Yuuki-kun!"

"Sairenji!"

This is is...the moment of truth.

"Ever since middle school, I'v been in love with you so please go out with me!"

"...Yuuki-kun, Thank you. Hearing that made me really, but I'm sorry I can't return those feeling."

...Huh?

...Huh?

...Huh?

I'm sorry the three of us must've miss heard that.

...Say what!

[...]

"Bwahahaha, So she rejected you after all this time! Man do you have the worse luck EVER!" Saruyama roared with laughter.

Well I'm glad Saruyama is having fun with this. With our other roommate gone, whom I already forgot his name. Rito and I sat defeated, so this is what my first loss feel like.

Well I didn't lose anything besides nine thousand yen!

But that's besides the point.

This can't be happening, I was curtain she was also in love with him. There has to be something I'm missing here, that missing link...what could it be?...'Lala, She's lucky' I thought back to the early conversation with Haruna, N-No way!

'Since the first time I saw you, I've always been in love with you! So please go out with me!'

'I'm sorry, but I'm not interested.'

I cupped my mouth as I kept myself from shouting at the top of my lungs. She wasn't envious of are relationship, she was jealous of Lala!

I was to careless to see it.

I slammed my hands on the table as I stood up.

"Rito, let's go!"

"Huh, Where are we going?" He asked.

"To fix the mess I made!" I declared.

[...]

Haruna Sairenji, you are the most infuriating person I've ever met.

You're the only person that gives me such a headache, other then Lala of course. I stomped my way towards my destination with Rito in tow.

"Umm Shiro, you mind filling me in on the plan?"

"Plan, what plan?" I scoffed.

This will be the first time and hopefully only time he'll do something like this. I finally found the room I was looking for, I slammed it open scaring the residents inside.

"Shiro?"

"Yuuki, Shiro, what are doing here?"

"What's going on?"

"Yuuki-Kun?"

"Not now, there no time to explain! Lala, you got the room keys?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Good, I need you three to follow me." I pointed to Lala, Risa Momioka, and Mio Sawada.

I only vaguely remember there names, due to them hanging around Haruna. Together there know as the school perverted duo.

After a few minutes of struggling we manned to pull them out of the room.I shoved Rito inside.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

I slammed the door on him locking the door in the process.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Awkward silence filled the halls, with the only source of noise was Rito's constant banging on the door.

"So, wanna get some ice cream my treat." I voiced meekly, after all I did just kick them out of there own room.

[...]

"So, Yukki confess to Haruna and she rejected him." Risa started.

"And, your trying to salvage whatever your screw up." Mio finished.

"See, didn't I tell guys, Shiro was dependable!" Lala beamed.

Dependable? Hey, what are you telling people behind my back!

I'm not some optimistic idiot, I can't go around fixing every little thing. It wasn't my business to begin with, whatever happens to them from this point forward is on them.

"Still it's been an hour already, How much do you wanna bet they just been sitting staring into to each others eyes." Mio stated, I snorted as I rested my chin on my palm.

"That's a suckers bet." I pointed out.

"That would be romantic." Lala sigh.

"I rest my case."

Just then my phone vibrated, It seems Rito remembered he had phone. This it the real moment of truth, I scrolled through my text messages.

[We're Official] Yes! Way to go Rito!

[Officially friends]

I stared blankly at the screen.

...

...What!

[...]

"Don't talk to me, you disappoint me." I stomped my way towards the bus in absolute fury. You had one job Rito!

One Job!

"Come on, I said I was sorry!" I shook my head, I didn't know what else i was expecting.

Yuuki Rito will always be Yuuki Rito.

"Let's go Lala!" I shouted grabbing my luggage.

"Okay, this was so much fun. Hey, can come back here again sometime?" She asked all hopefully.

No! Never again!

If there one thing i could take from this summer vacation.

Field trips are a complete waste of time.

* * *

 **Rito and Haruna are officially friends, hurry! Why did I hype them up last chapter? Because they were only friends because of Lala. Take her away and what do they actually know about each other? Absolutely nothing beyond there past history. So to get them closer what better way then to make them friends.**

 **I have several announcement to make.**

 **1) A new Oc will appear in the next few chapter or so. He has connections to Shiro's past, so he'll be** **playing an important Roll in this story. So to keep his identity a secret I'm calling him 'Another' for now.**

 **2) Any information regarding 'Shiro' my Oc will be updated on my profile as the story goes on.**

 **If you like this story tell me what you think so far, any improvement I can make regarding grammar stuff like that would really help me out. Anyway hope you guys are having an awesome day, till next time!**


	5. Cry baby Ren, the giant time waster

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc's**

 **Volume 1 Chapter 5:** Cry baby Ren, the giant time waster.

* * *

I pinched the bridge of my nose, resisting the urge to sigh. The glares from the male portion of the student body, we're starting to get to me, it's been like this ever since Lala transferred in. I've grown used to being left alone, but when Lala showed up. All that attention was placed on us.

It was irritating.

"It been awhile since we walked to school like this." Lala's presence alone dazzled the students that walked past us.

"Don't think for a second your off the hook, just because summer is over doesn't meant you can neglect getting a job." I reminded her.

"Ehehehe, of course I wouldn't forget." She whistled.

Yeah sure you didn't. We arrived in class shortly afterward. Class was now in Session. "Erm, it's somewhat sudden to happen in the second quarter, but everyone we a new a new transfer student." The teacher spoke nervously.

I rested my head on the palm of hand as I slid down my seat. I got a bad feeling about this.

"This is Ren Elsie Jewelria. Everyone, be nice to him!"

Ren definitely had interesting unique feature that allured, the female side of the student body. For one thing his hair was exotic light blue color and hot pink eyes, his smile gave off the impression of pretty boy. My eyes narrowed.

Much like the male students, I already don't like.

"Kya, a bishie!"

"A foreigner again, lovely."

The girls however were instantly charmed by him. In an instant he appeared by Lala's side.

"I finally found you, Lala-Chan. My bride."

"..."

"..."

The room went silent, not that I can blame them.

Even I was flabbergasted.

"Your bride?" Lala repeated.

"His bride!" The class echoed.

"Hey Lala, you know this guy?" I asked, Ren went on to rambling about how they met long ago.

Lala just looked more confused.

"Erm, who are you?" She asked tilting her head.

"Pffft, hehehe." I couldn't help but snicker as Ren fell to his knees.

"Well it's okay, I won't be discouraged be this. Because, I'm a man!" Ren flipped his hair all dramatic like. I stared at him with a deadpan expression, oh he's one of those types of people.

This should be fun.

"By the way Lala-Chan, they say you're being fooled by an evil man. That's right it's you Shiro!" He pointed at the teacher. I snorted, at this point he'll make an even bigger fool of himself then Yuuki Rito.

Oh god, I couldn't even imagine two Yuuki Rito

"Heh? Me? Sorry I'm not him." The teacher waved off denying his accusation.

"Excuse me, then it's you!" He pointed at me.

Finally give this guy a cookie! I waved him off.

"Sorry, it isn't me, Shiro left school just little after you showed up. I'm sure if you leave now, you might catch up to him." I told him with a straight face.

"Really, thank you friend! Lala-chan, it's truly a pleasure to see again, but I must face this man and free you from your shackles." With he took off.

I was struggling to control my laughter.

"Are you the devil!?" Rito harshly whispered.

"I wouldn't be surprised if i was." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sensei, He'll be gone for while please continue on with the lesson." I spoke up.

The rest of the class groaned as the teacher nodded.

"Oh..Okay?"

[...]

"You are the embodiment of all evil in the universe!" Ren shouted. He looked like he just ran a marathon. Did he seriously spent hours trying to find me?

"Oh please, It was a harmless prank. Besides, it's not my fault that you believed me in the first place." I snorted

"You're right! I won't believe anything you say from now on!"

"You're awesome." I flat out told him.

Ren paused.

"...Now I can't tell if you being serious or not."

Good, that's the point.

"You're treating me as if I'm a child," Ren pointed at him.

No your treating yourself as a child.

"I'm man and I'll prove myself to be more a suitable marriage partner then you, I challenge you to a dual!"

I'm not playing a children's card game, what's with all these aliens wanting to fight me?

"Not interested." There was no point in excepting his challenge, if he himself is not offering anything of value. It was childish, and he calls himself a man?

Ren deflated.

"Then, admit that more manly then you."

"If only it'll get you to shut up." I responded nonchalantly.

He nodded

"Then, can also you forget about Lala." He spoke with a serious tone.

"Not possible." I gazed out the window looking at the sky.

I doubt even If I lose my memories a second time. It'll be hard to forget someone like Lala.

[...]

"Bwahahah!" I roared in laughter.

This is just an amazing day!

Lala's face lit up upon remembering her friend.

"Ah, now I remember your crybaby Ren-Chan!"

"Why is that the only thing you remember!?" Ren cried out.

He showed us a photo barging about some relationship they once had.

"Why are you in that ridiculous dress?" I huffed out trying to control my breath.

"She teased me and dressed me up saying that I look like a girl, she experimented on me everyday. She truly was a naughty angel."

I took a step back in disgust as Ren was lost in perverted thoughts.

"But then she promised me. 'If I get I manly one day will you marry me?'" She respond.'Okay if you get manly.'"

"Lala-Sama, did you really make such a promise?" Peke whispered

"Hrm. I maybe I did, maybe I didn't." She looked at the photo in confusion.

My eyes twitch in annoyance, how do you forget something like that!

"Do you understand, how deep our relationship is!?" He asked with confidence in his voice.

No, i don't understand. Nor do I want to.

"Lala-Chan I'm not looking for an immediate answer, I want you to look at how manly I've grown as a class mate."

With that he took off leaving a trail of dust in his path.

Lala and I glanced at each other.

"What are we gonna do Shiro?" She asked worryingly.

"Don't worry, guys like that will eventually burn themselves out." I shrugged nonchalantly.

Probably...Maybe.

[...]

"Who can answer this problem?" The teacher asked the class. Ren eagerly raises his hand.

"Yes I'll answer before Shiro! The answer is X=2\ +3!"

"C-correct."

He smiled smugly at me.

I shrugged in confusion...okay and? Was that supposed to impress me or something?

[...]

I walked to my next class dragging my feet along the way, it's not like I'm in a hurry or anything.

That is until Speedy Gonzales ran pass me.

"I've beaten Shiro to the next class!"

My eyes twitched, this is getting rather annoying.

[...]

Ah lunch time. Half way through the day, setting and eating some food, inally, some peace and-

"Look, I can eat faster than you!"

Okay, but why though?

What does eating have to with being a man?

[...]

I looked both ways before entering the men's restroom. Then, he ran in.

"I'll piss faster then-"

I grabbed Ren and threw him out of the room.

"Can't a man piss in peace!" I shouted.

A pissing contest, I mean really!

That's going to far!

[...]

"You and Ren seems to be getting along." Lala chimed in.

I groaned hitting the soft, is that what it looks like? I feel like strangling the guy! At home where I could finally relax I let out a sigh.

"The guy wants to make a everything a competition! It's getting out of hand!" I cried out wanting to tear my hair out.

"I'm sure it not that bad." Lala said.

I showed her my text messages.

[I bet I could fall asleep faster then you.]

[I bet I could get to school faster then you.]

"How does this guy even get my phone number?" I have half the mind to block him, but he is Lala friend.

Annoying he may be, but if anything ever happens to her I got someone to contact.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, he must've gotten it from Rito." She let out a nervous chuckle.

...Right, of course I don't believe her.

[...]

"Good morning, Lala-Chan!" Ren said catching up to Lala.

"Ah morning Ren-Chan." She waved back to him.

"Ah, you're beautiful as always, your the miracle of the universe! God's art! Now that I could see you every day like this, it's as if I'm dreaming!" Ren held his hands together as if he were praying to god.

"Ahaha, your exaggerating!" Lala said with a strained smile.

Behind the two friends, Rito and I stood there with deadpan expression.

"Gotta say, he's at least got enough balls to charm a girl like that. You could learn a thing or two from him Rito." I spoke.

"Oh, shut up!" He mumbled at the same time not denying the statement either.

"Beside, shouldn't you be worried that he might steel Lala away from you?" Rito retorted.

"Rito, please. This Lala were talking about."

"Your right, I can't argue with that, but she still a girl. She can make her own choices, she could leave you anytime she wants."

I that I paused, did Rito just make sense? This world really is coming to end.

There's nothing to the physically stop Lala from leaving other then the debt she owes.

After that, what then?

Had I really become so distant from reality, that I had to relay on a debt to build a bond with someone?

God damn it, who this Yuuki Rito? What has done with the real one?

"I feel like you just used my name as an insult just know."

I grinned in response, good that's what I'd hoped.

[...]

"Eh, your gonna teach me how to be a real man!?" Ren shouted.

"That's right!" I exclaimed. "Everything that you've learned up till now, will be thrown out the window. Today you'll be starting as a new man."

"...Will this make Lala fall for me?"

"Kid you'll have the greatest harem in the known universe, but you have to do EVERYTHING I say from now on! Understood." I spoke confidently with straight face.

"Yes Shiro-Sensei please teach me the way!"

I grinned. Hook, line and sinker!

"Good, now do my homework."

"Eh!?"

[...]

"You really are the devil!" Rito commented.

"He's just makes it to easy, I swear!" I said clutching my stomach as I struggled to keep my laughter in check. Rito and I watched as Ren was not only doing his homework.

But also my own.

"Curses, another one of that man's trick." Ren grumbled.

"It's Sensei now! And here's work from homeroom class. You know the one you skipped out on." I said giving him another stack of paper to do.

Ren moaned.

And that was how I got my first servant-I mean student.


	6. The daily Life of Shiro,Before the storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc's**

 **Volume 1 Chapter 6: The daily life of Shiro, before the storm.**

* * *

Long ago, when I was still hospitalized. I was all alone, the man who found me Yuuki Saibai stopped by to visit on occasion. He would bring a few manga volume of his latest work for me to read, along with some coloring books.

Of course, I had no idea what he wanted me to do with a coloring book.

But, after I read his books, I picked up the pen just drew whatever scene I saw. Saiba stopped by a few days later, He amazed that I managed redrew the entire volume of the manga even down to the minor detail. I shrugged off any complements he gave. He must've thought I was some prodigy, he didn't see the massive piled up crumpled papers on the floor behind me.

I had plenty of time to practice after all.

 _'When you get out of here, how would you like to work with me on a new story I'm working on!'_ He asked.

 _'Huh?'_ I remembered that I couldn't help but be perplexed.

That was day he Introduce me to world of manga.

...

..

.

Present day...

"Come on, Saito-San! There's got be someone that needs some assistant!" I asked. The man I was talking to was none other then Editor-in-chief Saito-san. He's in charge of pretty much everything that goes in and out of the weekly magazine.

Normally, I hate using honorifics such as san- or sama. But, in work places you have to show some level of respect in order move up in places like this.

"Yes they do. But Shiro, you have to realize that most mangaka are in need full time assistant. I have to think about their needs too you know." He gave me a knowing look.

It was tough to work as a freelance artist, even more so a part time one.

"But, there has to be someone desperately looking for one. I'll take anything just give me anyone!" I leaned over his desk, practically begging for a job.

"Well...there is one, but..." He trailed on

"I'll take it!"

"...Are you sure? You have time to chan-"

"I'll. Take. It."

[...]

"Damn it, Saito-san! Anybody, but him!" I cried out.

"Well you were desperate for more work. I'd figure since you guys work together in the past, It would be a bit easier on you settling in. Besides that, what else can go wrong." We stopped by an apartment complex. Saito raised his nockels and knocked on the door. The door slammed open.

A tall men with slightly long and messy black hair, appeared towering over me. The gave a joyish expression upon recognizing me, I shot Saito a glare, who shrugged meekly in return.

"Yaho! Well look who it is, hey guys! Guess what, we got Shiro again!" This man was none other then Yuuki Saiba.

"Everything, everything could go wrong!" I groaned replying to saito early comment.

This gonna be a long night.

[...]

"You can just put your stuff by the desk, and everyone say hello to Shiro!" Saiba called introducing his group of assistant.

"Welcome to the team, Shiro-Senpai!" The three assistant greeted me.

My eyes narrowed...they look different somehow?

"Yo," I lazily greeted back, wait a minute...since when have I ever been called Senpai before? "Ah now that I look it, you got some new people here. What happened to the others?"

"They all quit when my work began raising in popularity, they couldn't handle the workload. A lot of stuff happened today, so I'm little bit behind scheduled." He shrugged off.

Saiba was a well know within the manga industry, currently with three series in publication, one would think someone as big as Saiba would have a huge team backing him on these projects, right?

Nope, he draws all of his work himself. He's well known for his incredible drawing speed. The only problem is that nobody can keep up with him. At one point maybe I could've kept up with him but Saiba put me in school a year later, he wanted me to focus more on my studies then work this time consuming job.

Eventually, I had lost my touch. I still drew every now and then.

I wanted to eventually draw my own series.

"Just how far behind are you?" I asked looking at clock on the wall.

"Half a day work, why do ask?"

"..."

"..."

"You idiot! it's nine o'clock right now! We only have less than three hours before the deadline!" I exclaimed.

"Eh!" The collective group snapped there heads.

"Don't 'Eh' at me! Everyone, all hands on deck! No breaks till we get this shit done, you hear me!" I barked out orders.

"Sir, yes sir!"

Anything that can go wrong will go wrong. Honestly, Murphy law is a bitch!

[...]

"I've never seen him looks so lifeless before." Kenichi Saruyama commented, together along with Rito and I walked to school.

I only grunted in response, arriving the schools front gates somehow we just barely made it in time.

Which was a miracle in of itself.

"There's only one thing we should so in time like this, poke him with stick." Rito said grabbing a random stick that laid on the ground.

"Touch me with that stick and you're dead!" I threaten.

It was to damn early to deal with this! At least I don't have to deal with-

"Good morning Shiro!" Lala called out waving her hands.

I groaned, oh come on! I didn't even say her name this time!

"What do you-" before I finished, I remembered the conversation that I had with Rito a few days ago.

 _'She can make her own choices, she could leave you anytime she wants.'_

"Morning." I ended up mumbling.

"Mmm, What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing." I walked past her. I also passed Ren along the way who shot me a glare, which I completely ignored.

Were both shitty people. We both try to use each other to get out of our situation. Were similar and yet different at same time, or maybe I just ended up fooling myself into thinking like that.

No matter how much I seem to understand her. I always end up questioning myself. Who am I? No one can answer that but myself.

I hate my past self, who put the current me in this unbearable predicament.

"Ah, Lala-chan! Your're still looking good even after we changed into are winter uniform!" Ren complement her.

"Ah, Ren-chan good morning!"

I shook my head, come on Ren I know you could do better then that.

I really should've skipped today.

[...]

"Now! Our long awaited Sainan high school festival is coming up soon! This is Saruyama speaking and I am the festival executive committee!" Since when the hell did he get that kind of job?

"We know who the fuck you are, get on with it!" I shouted, with the rest of the class nodding in agreement.

"Tch dang it Shiro, I had whole speech and everything planed!"

I shook my head, never change Saruyama, never change.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, my plan! Tada!" He wrote on the board, 'Animal Cafe' I rubbed my forehead in disappointment.

"Animal Cafe!? Like some kind of cosplay cafe?"

"Eeh. I don't want that."

"That a stupid idea!"

"Boo, you stink!" I yelled out.

Hey might as well add in more fuel to the fire.

"Shut up! It isn't stupid! Listen this is the time of the animal! It's time for Darwinian jungle! At least try it, before you judge it! Girls! Please change Into the customs I've prepared!" Kenichi fumed.

[...]

"Where did you even get all the supplies in such a short amount of time Saruyama?" Rito asked.

Kenchi and I both glanced at each other before nodding.

"Convenient store!" We both said with a straight face.

"You're never gonna let me in on this Convenient store thing are you?" Rito with a deadpan expression.

"Nope."

"Never."

"You'll blab off are secrets to unwanted eyes."

"Oh come, I'm not that bad!" Rito cried out.

"Rito, How many people did tell about my engagement with Lala?" I asked with eyebrow rose, Saruyama was shocked however.

"Wait, What! Your engage! When did this happened?" He asked.

I put my arms around Kenichi pulling him in a headlock while covering his mouth.

"You idiot keep it down! You see Rito. This what we don't want happening!"

Rito shifted around looking anywhere but my eyes.

"I may have told Haruna."

I rolled my eyes well I know that much, thanks a lot by the way and...who else?

Stare...

"And Mom and Dad.." Rito admitted.

I paled a little, shit Saiba knows! He'll never let me live this down.

"And Mikan as well." Rito finished.

No, Not little Mikan! I can't ever show my face around there ever again! Saruyama broke free of my headlock, as I sat down in my seat with a dejected look.

"My life is over!" I cried out.

Rito and Saruyama glanced at each other before shrugging.

"And that's we can't trust you." Saruyama spoke.

"I..I think I understand."

[...]

"Oooh!" Everyone male was impressed with how sexy his outfits made girls the look.

Even I gotta admit, we got some cute girls in are class. I took out my phone and started taking secret pictures. With these, I can easily make back the money that I lost in summer side school trip.

"Whoa! It looks great Saruyama!" A male classmate complemented him.

"Yep this is the paradise I've been looking for!" Saruyama passed me a secret thumbs up. I nodded, messaged revive.

'You scratched my back and I scratched his. Give our dealer friend many thanks.'

"Wha, hey Saruyama why are you even making Haruna-Chan where some thing like that!?" Rito cried out hysterically.

"Fufu now, calm down down Rito. Leave everything to me. I have a special role just for you." Kenchi grinned.

Rito looked confused, can't say I blame him this Saruyama where talking about here.

Just then Lala strolled over wearing her leopard outfit.

"Hey Shiro, how do I look?"

"Lovely, Now smile for the camera." I grinned while taking a picture of her.

I'm keeping this one was for myself.

[...]

"The Festival is coming up soon, So everyone do your best on your assigned task!"

Huh, Saruyama was actually doing a decent job managing everything himself.

He and I nodded, it was time to sneak off.

I activated stealth Shiro! However, I must've rolled low on my stealth check, I was instantly spotted by Lala.

"Shiro, you wanna work together!"

I froze in my track, damn it Lala!

"I'm busy at the moment." I tried shooing her away.

"Lala-chan, come this way!" Kenichi called her over, nice save. "Shiro already as another import assigned to him."

"Eh, he does?"

"Can you join the team over here, Lala-chan?" He pointed over to Ren's team

"Lala-chan, I'm over here too!" Ren exclaimed all to happy that Lala was joining him. Ren shot me a triumphant smirk. I rolled my eyes, whatever it made my job easier knowing that she distracted.

"Then Rito, I'll leave class room decoration up to you and Sairenji."

"O-Okay."

I was staring baffled at Kenchi, was it just a coincidence or was Saruyama always this deceptive?

[...]

I was on my way to the secret meeting place, when I was stop a girl with blond golden hair that was lightly permed in the back and curled into spirals over her shoulders.

"Hey you there!" She called out to me.

I blinked in confusion and grunted, great now what.

She hotly flipped her hair, her golden eyes reek of arrogance and deception. She posed her body just enough to draw in attention from passing students. However, my eyes narrowed, without uttering a single word to each other.

I can already tell that her personalty is completely fake.

"I'm Tenjouin Saki from 2-b. I'll give you permission to date me!"

This girl had some nerve to boldly say that out loud.

I smell something fishy here.

"..."

"..."

Minutes have passed, it was starting to get awkward just standing here. If that's all she had to say, then I was done here.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I walked past her leaving her a stutter mess.

"Wha... rejected..me..."

What a weird girl

Nevertheless, I don't have time to be dating when there money to be made.

[...]

Sainan high was one of those weird school where it holds many secret. Some of which cannot be explained. Have you heard of this one, the school's basement apparently has a secret passageway that connects to all the school in Japan.

Sounds ridiculous right, well that's what I thought to, but-

"Did you bring the picture." Figure spoke from the shadows rudely interrupting my thoughts.

I nodded, yet here I'm.

The guy I'm talking is our info broker Kouta tsuchiya from Fumizuki Academy. I pulled out fifteen out of one hundred different photo I managed to print off. My goal is simple one.

To get back the money I lost form the school side trip.

"Gyha! This is-"

"Yep, Heaven's lost paradise." My eyes twitched resisting the urge to sigh. "The sexy animal girl kingdom!"

At least that's how Saruyama would put it...why did I agree to this, someone please switch places with me.

Kouta could barely stand, blood leaked from his nose. This was only natural him, Kouta was a Super Pervert after all.

"H-how much." He asked.

"Six hundred each."I offered.

"How about Three-fifty?" Kouta countered.

I felt my lips twitched, did I to shoot to high? Probably, a normal high school student wouldn't have that kind of income to spend willy Nilly. But Kouta isn't just a regular student.

Sorry Kouta, but you leave me with no choice, I sighed. "Retail price would've be seven hundred any lower would be bad for business, But how about I sweeten this deal for you."

Kouta shifted around nervously, good I activate my trap card _**'Sexiness overdrive!'**_

I pulled out a picture of Lala in her leopard outfit.

"W-Wh- what. Who is this?"

"Lala Satalin Deviluke, she a beaut that one is." I grinned.

I knew I had him trapped like the rat he is.

"A beaut is an understatement, She puts mizuki himeji to shame." He mumbled.

"I'll throw in this one for free, If you by the rest for six hundred each."

This was my final offer.

He took the bait. Hook, line, and sinker. With distraught he mulled over the pros and con over my deal.

"Oh yeah before I forget, there is only two of these in existence."

One of which for safekeeping of course.

"So, what will it be?"

"..."

...

..

.

"Thanks you for your kind business!" I walked away with money in hand, it was more then a success.

"Yoshii-san is gonna be so jealous when see these pics." He giggled perversely.

I shook my head, perverts are to easy to mess with it's not even funny anymore.

[...]

"Haha, It's a success! I'm such a genius!" Saruyama glotted over his victory.

There I stood baffled at the massive line of students wanting to try out our cafe. Meanwhile, Rito was directing the flow of traffic. One of Saruyama plans actually worked? Is the world coming to an end?

This is pure madness I say.

"Oh forget it, nothing makes sense anymore." I muttered.

Just then, the same girl that I ran to showed up, my cheeks flared red. That girl had balls of steel dressing in bondage.

I did feel sorry for her two followers who were clearly uncomfortable with amount of attention they were receiving.

"Lala-San! Have a match with me! Let's decide who is better suited to be queen of Sainan festival!" The girl demand.

It was at the top of my tongue...what was her name again?

"Hey is that Tenjouin Saki-Senpai from 2-b?" A random student from the crowd pointed out.

I snapped fingers, oh yeah that was her name.

"Heh? A match?" Everybody grew confused on what kind of match they were talking about. Lala was bouncing in excitement.

"I don't know what going on, but that sounds like fun! Sure!" She agreed.

"The customers here will be the judges, we'll declare the Winner by seeing who the preferred waitress." Saki declared.

"Wha-how can you decide such thing on your own." Risa asked. She looked Kenichi for support.

"It's okay! It'll be good advertisement for us." His face lit up an excitement.

She looked towards me for help to which I shrugged.

"Meh, he's not wrong."

[...]

-Now then let the match begin-

-Round 1-

"Now guys! Come to me! I'll gentle fondle you!" Saki seductively folded her arms underneath her busts making look slightly bigger.

Thump!

To bad the only one who seemed to be thrilled by her speech was our principle...Oi! Get off your lazy butt and do your job!

Meanwhile, Lala was busy serving eight costumers that were completely oblivious to contest at hand.

There no contest here, Lala simply has to much charisma for Saki to handle.

Lala:1/Saki:0

-Round 2-

"Lala-Chan, one cake for me please!" One of the costumer shouted.

"Hello there gentlemen! I have better cake over here, It framboise mousse would you like one?" Saki leaned forward to show off her assets *Cough* I mean cake.

Lucky bastard! I want some cake...Wait, what am i saying? Let's keep this stuff underneath R18 people. Where not ready for that kind of stuff yet.

"I'll have one!" The same person said. Clearly he got turned on by Saki forward...display.

As soon as the others saw Saki feeding one of them, the rest followed suit leaving Lala in the dust.

Ouch!

Mindless sheep, the lot of them.

This round clearly went to Saki.

Lala:1/Saki:1

With the scored tied up the next round will decide it.

-Round 3-

"Oh boys! Please come taste me!"

I spat out my drink upon seeing Lala new...outfit, or rather lack there of.

W-what the hell are you wearing Lala!? Her very existence is R18, Where is Censor mode when you need it!

"Ohooh!"

"Lala-chan let me taste you!"

"Wait I'm first!

"No me!"

The make students went wild as they all left Saki in favor of Lala.

"W-Wait this can't be happening, please wait!" She tried to call out to them, but her bra came off as it got caught by the tree plant.

It not like it discouraged her though.

"Oh nooo, It came off! whatever shall I do." She teased.

Nobody was paying attention though, I took a quick picture while no one was looking...what don't judge me.

"Hey! Listen to me!" She cried out.

Ask, and you shall receive.

The only one who was even remotely given damn about her was our principal who busy ogling her chest. She step back before retreating, and the game of cat and mouse began.

"Lala! I'll remember this!"

-Winner Lala-

"Wow, that's so daring of her." Lala said with clear admiration.

I stared deadpan at her, you're the one the to talk.

[...]

Once the excitement have finally calmed down a week a has passed since the school festival has ended.

I had no idea however the storm that was looming over me was just behind the doors waiting to be unleashed.

"Eh? Another transfer student?" The class was at an uproar, it is usual that we this many transfer students in one year.

"Everyone this is Leon! Please be kind to him." The teacher spoke.

Thump!

What is this-This feeling? My heart began to race all of a sudden. Leon stood at an average height of one hundred and seventy five centimeters, with short black hair with white highlights.

He could pass of as my twin if he wanted to.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." He said bowing to the class.

Our eyes meet, he smirked and silently mouthed.

"So this is where you've been hiding! I finally found you!"

Tch, whatever this feeling is can be put aside.

I already don't like him.

* * *

 **Oh, a second Oc's has made it's appearance, but wait a minute! Something's not right here! I had 'Another' listed as a red head, and he has black hair? That's right I got not one, not two, but three Oc's taking the center stage in this story! Along with A special guess Oc's will make an appearance in this ark.(With permission of course) I hear he's quit popular in this community...Still don't know who I'm talking about? That's to bad guess you'll have to wait and find out.**

 **I threw in a small reference from alvind-rod's Dark Silver story. Might seem out of placed but i did work on that story with him at one point. So, if haven't seen it go check it out.**

 **Kouta tsuchiya is not an Oc's but a character from Baka and test, Which is another anime if you haven't seen go watch it. He'll be making a guess appearance from time to time.**

 **Who is Leon, And what his connection with Shiro in the next chapter! The** **unexpected reunion with an old friend!?**


	7. Extra 0

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc's**

 **Volume 1 Chapter 7:** **Extra 0...The world tree**

[Takes place in between chapters 2 and 3 Before the Summer vacation arc]

* * *

The Supernatural.

For millennium, humanity have tossed this word around countless times to anything and everything that cannot be explained. It's a force that change our very perception of reality.

Ghost, magic, aliens, monster.

"Boy, it sure be would be cool if something like that were real!"

Whispers circulate the world in hopes that one day, humanity might find the answer and thus story are made and urban legends are born.

"Urban Legends? Is that what thought of us aliens?" Lala asked as she poked her head into the kitchen.

"That's exactly the point. In short, these urban legends which are based on true stories, but are not true themselves." I said.

"But, why would you tell a story that's not true?""

They wouldn't be urban legends otherwise, in other word it's up us to believe whether it's true or not.

"Who are you talking to?" Lala asked as I sat in the table with a book opened, my fingers tenting as I tried give my best ominous look impression.

It's not quit working out as I'd hoped.

"Lala please, I'm trying to tell a story here!" I scowled, she pouted and mumbled.

"Weirdo."

*Cough*

Anyway as I was saying, have you ever heard of this urban legend it's called, The world tree?

"No, I haven't."

I shot her a glare for interrupting me.

"Sorry I'll be quite." She chuckled nervously.

The world tree exists at the center of all worlds. And yet, it represents each world individually. One tree is the key, but you have to pass through many to get to it.

"Pass through?" Peke spoke up, I nodded.

"They say that trees once acted as portal to other worlds and the world tree acts as the heart of that world. And only one those trees can lead to the real World tree." I finished off.

"Then does that mean the real world tree acts as portal itself, If so where does it lead to!?" Lala eyes sparkled like a child with great curiosity.

Wow Lala was really getting in to this, I motioned her to lean in closer. She did so her eyes widened anticipation.

"Who really knows!" I exclaimed.

She was crushed, as she faced planet the floor.

"That's the beauty of urban legend, there all a bunch of BS."

But, who's to say what I said wasn't a lie. What i didn't know that it's actually a part of something much bigger then you and I can even begin to comprehend.

Oh well, I guess time will tell if it's something to look forward to or not.

* * *

 **A short chapter these Extra chapter are part of project/Zero it's something that I've been cooking up for a** **while. I have a goal, Shiro's Tale and P** **roject/Zero** **play a small part in something much bigger then what I got planned for. I don't want to overwork myself with multiple story idea's, So I'll work hard for one milestone at a time.** **Shiro's Tale comes first before everything else.**

 **The anticipation is killing me to just drop and reveal everything *Inhale deep breath* but, have to wait as well T-T**

 **To everyone whose been patient and letting me build up this story thank you for reading to this point.**

 **Next update is A new original story arc starts in Volume 2**

 **Update as of 3/15/18: Project/zero the prequel story is cancelled, everything will resolve in Shiro's tale.**


	8. Volume 2: Reunion with an old friend!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc's**

 **Volume 2:** **Chapter 8 -** The unexpected reunion with an old friend?!

Exhausted, that was one word to describe this week. of course, I could give more, But then we would be here forever. I gave a long weary yawn. For the sack of my sanity, I choose the former rather than the later."_iro! Earth to Shiro!"

Ever since Leon's transfer thing have been quite for the most part. To quite, and that's what worries me the most.

"Oi! Shiro!"

"Hmmm?" I glanced over to Rito who gave me a worried looked.

"You okay? You've been sweeping the same spot for the past fifthteen minutes." He asked.

"Oh," Somehow Rito and I got stuck together on class cleanup duty today. I stared at the board the had are name written down. "Huh, guess I'm more tired then I thought."

"You've been out of it this whole week, Does it have something to do with leon?" He asked.

"No," I blatantly lied. "Just...Haven't been able to get much sleep, that's all."

"Sure it is," he rolled his eyes, obviously catching my lie. "You know you can go home if you're that tired, I can clean the rest myself."

"You sure?"

"yeah, I can handle the rest, go home and rest." He shooed me to go on ahead. I shrugged and began to gather my belongings. "Hey Shiro." I paused as I reached for the doorknob.

"You know, if anything is bothering you can always talk to me about it. We are friends after all." Friends, huh? I guess after three years of putting up with me, and my shitty attitude. He never once judged me for it. I slowly nodded. "Yeah, we are. Thanks." and with that I left the room.

...

I couldn't believe my luck, is the real devil watching me or something?

"Ah, you must be Shiro-kun, I'm I right?"

"Huh? You're-" I trailed off, because standing in front of me was the one person I've been trying to avoid, the new transfer student Leon. He ran his finger through his hair.

"Your one hard guy to track down you know," He said as he walked towards me. "You seem distracted you okay? Your not still dreaming are you?"

"I'm fine," Hmm, dreaming huh? I took a step back, and walked around him. "Just tired that's all." I can feel Leon gazing lingering as I retreated.

"If you keep chasing the dream, it'll only lead you into the abyss, you can never awake from." Leon muttered.

...

'Your not still dreaming are you?'

Of course, everyone has a dream, whether they realize it or not. It all ties together by single most important part of our memory. But dreams can often mislead people into believing what's real, when in reality there not, ergo dreams are also a lie.

So the the question wasn't if i was still dreaming. It's more like 'I'm I still lying to myself?'

In truth, dreams holds values to our ideals. Our very Nature is embedded in them. I had once thought, by throwing my dreams I could live a somewhat normal life in isolation. Forgetting the pain of loneliness, that until that one day I meet her. I who was lying on the couch glanced up from the book I was reading and saw Lala playing the PS2.

Dreams can often let you meet people who are walking on a similar yet different path, I often wonder if that's the reason I decided to help her back then. We both need help, so we may as well help each other.

The rumbling in my stomach singled it time to make dinner I hopped off the couch and made may way to the fridge. Only to find Empty, I felt my eyes twitch. Oh yeah, I forgot to go grocery shopping yesterday...can we really survive like this?

"Hey Lala." I called out as I slipped on my shoes.

"Yeah." She said not even looking up from her game.

"We're friends right?" I couldn't help but ask the question that's been lingering in my mind.

"Of course not!" Ouch! so that's what rejection feels like, but it got her attention as paused the game before speaking up. "Were engaged, so that means your my fiance!"

Oh, so she does know how relationship work. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Why do ask?" she asked as I shook my head as I opened the door.

"No reason, heading out for bit. I'll be back."

"Okay!" She nodded as I shut the door.

A thin smile stretched my lips. I was use to doing things alone, but know I know. Whatever happens to me I know those two will always watch my back.

...

A groan escaped my lips as rubbed my shoulders. "Maybe I should pick up some painkillers on the home." I muttered, shuffling the bags to get a better grip.

 **Crash!**

"What the-!" There was a loud crash that came from the alleyway. Smoke debris kicked off the ground and young man wearing a hooded black leather jacket with a matching set of pants stumbled through.

"Ngh! Now that I think about I haven't eaten days." He collapsed and lays sprawled on the ground. "I'm hungry!" He cried out.

Taking a closer look the young man look slightly older the me. with black hair and red eyes. "Hey, dd you kick the bucket?" I asked him.

"I don't suppose you know any place to get cheap food around here, do you?"

Just then my stomach rumbled once more, Hmm I supposed I'm out voted here.

...

"Amazing! I never knew these small noddles can pack so much flavor, Whats it called!?"

"It's just Miso Ramen."

Yes, I along with this total stranger whom I just met were having dinner at a small ramen stand. The chief seemed pleased with the compliment and went into the back room.

"Thanks a bunch, your a life saver! Oh, I never got your name stanger!?" He asked

"It's Shiro." I introduced myself.

"My, what small world this is!" He broke out laughing. "What luck do I get meet an interesting such an earthling, first chance I get."

"Wait, earthling?" I gawked. " Don't tell me you're-"

Then the illusion broke the you man stood up and grew a few more inches and grew devil like wing and a tail his red eye slitted. "That right I'm alien! My name is Xyaqom Beherit Deviluke. The eldest son of the King of the universe and king of deviluke, and I'm also Lala's older brother," He gave a coy smile "It's in honor to finally meet the man, my sister took an interest in."

In shock I spat out my food. Pfffft!

* * *

 **There you have it folks the start of a new volume, A brand new arc, and new characters showing up!**

 **Who is Leon? and what does he want with Shiro? Another Oc showed up! What's his backstory, I wonder?**

 **Be sure to check out Xyaqom (The author and owner of this Oc) and his story Drogons, to find out more about his Oc.**

 **Happy 2018 Everyone!**


	9. Extra 1: Shiro's Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc's**

 **Chapter** **Start: Extra Volume 1** Shiro's Dream.

A normal life is nothing but a dream that I once thought it could be achieved by ignoring the world around me. So, where did it all go wrong?

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid you've passed on."

"Say Wha-...?!" I drew out.

I who sat in empty white void was talking to myself. No Literally, a younger version of myself sat cross legged across from me. Yeah, this far from normal.

"I'm sure you have plenty of questions." Young Shiro spoke.

"I have one..."

"You died of shock value," he broke out in laughter."Pffft hee-hee-hee, I'm just messing with you." He certainly knew how make a first impression. Not!

"You should've seen the look on your face," he shifted the tone of his voice. "It's an honor to finally met the man my sister took an interest in."

"Stop it! Please nooo! I'm not listening to this anymore, LALALALA!" I threw my hands over my ears and bawled out hysterically. Seriously, how was I supposed to know Lala had a brother?

"You should've seen the look on your face, it was priceless," he chuckled. "But in all seriousness you did pass out."

"Eh?!"

[...]

"I'm sorry, it seems we got on the wrong foot," he stifled his laughter. "Let's start over."

"Don't Patronize me, you're not sorry at all!" I grumbled a bit before changing to the current subject matter at hand. "You've mentioned before that I been here before? Where exactly is here?"

There was a deep pause as if the young Shiro was choosing his words carefully. "That day three years ago...the day you got your name."

I felt my back stiffened, even after all these years. It was still a sore subject to talk about. "That was you," a sudden realization hit me. "I heard a voice call out to me that day, it was you wasn't it?"

"You used Full Dream Dive, and arrived here..this world it's your Dream World." he paused to gauge my reaction. I rubbed my nose for bit taking it all in, My dream world, I don't get?

"I who was born as a Spirit at the time this world was eroded. In order to save you and this world, I had no choice but to put both of you to sleep." He looked down deep in thought.

"A sleep? This world, but my memories?" Everything was spinning, my body felt heavy.

"Baffling isn't it."

"In more ways then one." I muttered.

'Please,'

"Huh?"

There was voice that sounded like a cry for help, Ngn, my head! There was that heavy fealing again.

'You mustn't listen to him, he'll only lead you astray'

"Tch, someone is trying to interfere," He said as he snapped his finger and pointed down. "I believe a change of scenery is in order, oh by the why don't look down."

"Huh, what for?" I couldn't help but ask. The white void dispersed soon all that was left was a black hole. That's when I realized that was falling the young me vanished without a trace.

"Oh, that son of BIIII...—!"

[...]

(Thirty minutes of free falling later,)

Young Shiro sat in a large dark cavern waiting for the original Shiro, this cavern contained a large building like resort that stood around 30 floors high. He checked the watch that materialized out of thin air.

"He should of arrived about known," he pulled out a white book labeled 'Basic spells for idiots.' "Let's see, alchemy- nope, destruction- nope, unrelenting force *****?That sounds cool as shit! Ah illusion, here we go-"

"TTTTCCCCHH!"

 **Crash!**

"Wow, I didn't even break the spell yet!" The younger Shiro exlamed in astonished.

*Chough**Chough* Oww! What the hell just happened!?" I rubbed my head, though it feels like my whole body was hurting all over.

"Welcome," Young Shiro stood above the small crater offering his hand. "To the lair of the most evil wizard know to man-"

"Whoa, this place is huge!" I grabbed his hand pulling myself out. Young Shiro smiled gently.

"This place was a home that housed evil wizard like him, a paradise for the worst people to come and go as they please. Though, as you can see it's been abandoned for quite some time." It's true the building itself was falling apart, as we walked along the path connecting to the main building. My right foot sunk into the cracked wooden floor.

"Ggayaa!"

"Told ya, now watch your step."

"At least warn me in advance, Hey help me I'm stuck!" I howled out at the retreating Younger version of myself, who only chuckled as he walked on.

[...]

"Here's your first Trail, pull out that sword. Once you do, it'll be yours to keep." Young Shiro grind as he pointed at the black katana sticking out of the ground. "It's a cursed sword capable of destroying an entire fortress with a single stroke."

Okay but why was there a blade left behind, inside my own dreams no less? An evil wizard, a cursed sword, no this isn't the sword of promised victory. *****

"What the catch, there's not dragon that I have to fight is there?" I spoke out of genuine curiosity.

"Pfft, HAHAHAHA! A dragon, at your current level! No magic sword would protect you from the might of dragon. You'd be dead before you get change to fight it."

Yeesh, you ask a simple question you mocked at, somehow this sword...this dream is all connected. I have a feeling , It'll be more trouble than it's worth even if I could pull out the sword. But then again, it was a cool sword.

In the end yet again, my selfish desire got the best of me.

...

..

.

"Nrg," I grunted five minutes have passed as I continued to pull the sword out. "Why can't I pull this stupid sword! Hmrpf, huh?" What is this...a dial?

Hmmm, I wonder?

"This use to be an evil lair. The most powerful villains in the world came and went as they pleased. And not one one of them could pull it out. With that kind of history, you can't just..."

"Whoa? I got it out!"

"...What..did you say?"

"You see there's a dial here that make it 'Heavy' or 'light', so I just flipped it to Light and it came out."

"IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN THAT SIMP- Oh, I guess it was." Young Shiro swiftly took the blade away, "Impossible! Let me see that-"

"Hey!"

"Did it change for him. No, he must have-"he mumbled, as he analyzed the blade.

"Umm, hello? Do I get to keep it or not? I did pull it out."

"It's so small, I'm surprised you could read that."

"Well i just kinda 'felt' it you know."

"Hmm, Let's see...here you go." Young Shiro tossed the blade back as I caught it the weight immediately shifted. "Hmrfp,GAAAH! My hand! I'm Sinking!" The blade slammed into the wooden ground, sinking into it as I held on to it for deer life.

"I tried increasing its weight by a factor of a thousand." That snarky smug tone of his is really starting to irritate me, no choice I got let go of it. I clutched my arm as it rapidly bled all over the place.

"Are you trying to kill me, huh!?" The pain..it's all gone, the wound from my arm was all healed.

"Is it to much much for you, huh? But if you can master it, it will be a very powerful ally to you." Young Shiro spoke as he rest the sword over his shoulder.

You could still tell it's over a thousand times its original weight as the wooden floor he stood on began to crack under its pressure. He's holding the sword like a toy, at that weight a thousand times could be compared to a mini truck. Is this guy even Human?

"I can't have you dropping your jaw over a little thing like this. This isn't even the sword true power."

"Oh, whatever you didn't even know a thing about it til know!"

"Hmp, Just watch," Young Shiro took a deep breath. "500 thousand-Fold!"

"Say what!" At 500,000 the entire area began to shake, as Young Shiro threw the blade with such ease-

 **Smash**!

It happened in an instant but, the next thing I knew, the entire resort was destroyed. And I was falling...Wait

"WHAAAAT!"

"HAHAHAHA, How do you like that! There was no magic at all. It was purely from just the weight of the sword. This much power from a pure physical attack, this is the true power of sword!

"Are you stupid, now we don't know were the sword is!"

"..."

"..."

"Whoops, my bad."

[...]

"Whew, glad we found."

"Hmph-" Although we did find the sword, we fell from an extraordinarily high place. The once old fashion building that could've easily been the size of a small fortress, It was cleaved through like butter. Luckily, we managed to land in the water, now were in the lower area of the cavern.

"Here, don't worry its only at 200-fold." As soon I grabbed it, it didn't immediately fall, but..

"Hrmpf!" It still felt like it weighed a Ton. Like I was holding a giant boulder, or a sack of bricks.

"At that level, 200-fold is like comparing it to the size of a sumo wrestler. You wanna master that sword. Weld it at that level first, then you can have your next lesson."

"Erg, And what-" I grunted, as I switched the weight back to normal. "...Lesson is that?"

"That a secret for now." The world around us began to fade, the light of the void emerged. Consuming the dark cavern like cave, as Young shiro began to fade away. he gave smile. "Looks like are time is up. Our contract is complete. Soon you'll wake up back in the real world."

"Contract...Hey wait, I never got your name!?"

"Don't have one, Though if I must have one you can may name me anything you'd like."

"Hmm, how bout Yume." *****

"You're terrible at this aren't you?"

"I was just kidding, mostly -" I whispered that last part and hummed, If i had to think of a name that described him it have to be. "Yuuma." *****

"Yuuma? Yeah I like the sound of that." The young Shiro now named Yuuma agreed to name.

"Let's start over, I'm Shiro nice to met you."

"Yuuma, the pleasure is all mine."

They smiled and shook hands, a bond was formed. Everything faded and I woke up in the real world.

...

..

.

Xyaqom Beherit Deviluke, the apparently older brother of Lala, was cracking up uncontrollably like a mad man. "Pfffft..Hahaha, I can't believe you passed out. You should've seen the look on your face, It was Priceless."

This was what I woke up to, a familiar sense of deja vu washed over me.

I sighed, he and Yuuma would get along perfectly.

* * *

 *** Unrelenting force - Skyrim reference: Fus Ro Dah!**

 *** The sword of promised victory - a sword wield by Saber in Fate/stay night: otherwise known as Excalibur**

 ***A/N: Yume- means Dream or illusion**

 ***A/N: Yuuma- means Real, Genuine, but it also means Excellence, Superiority, Gentleness. Basically Shiro opposite in nature.**

 **I realized that by giving Shiro, a powerful weapon like the gravity blade. It's the same as deus ex machina, but bear with me. Mual and Smutts can easily lift and throw trucks around like nothing. That's easily more than over 100O pounds, lowballing it. And there consider the grunts of the series.**

 **The sword is only as powerful as its user. Besides, with people like Zastin, Yami, Mea, or Nemesis who are easily above superhuman. Heck, Gid is a planet buster at least. I'm not saying Shiro will be as strong as them. But, at least he'll have a fighting chance. Shiro's current limit is 100-Fold without being crushed under it's pressure.**

 **but wait, although it's the end of this chapter there's more. This next section is a prologue set up for Extra Volume2**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

(Extra Afterword)

"That was pretty rude of you to interrupt up us like that Lailah" Yuuma spoke to a girl with green eyes and long silver hair, with hints of green and and red highlights to it. She wore a mixed longed sleeve colored dress. Needless to say, she was very beautiful.

Did I forget to mention, she also tied up...against a giant orb of light that was slowly pulling her in. She refused to make eye contact with Yuuma.

"You should forget about him, he won't come your rescue you know. After all, he's already forgotten about you," He offered his hand. "So why don't you make a Pack with me instead."

"He hasn't given up yet." She whispered, Yuuma frowned lowering his hand, he let her continue. "The real Shiro is just asleep, as long as that one person remembers him. He won't go astray, he'll find the path again, and eventually he'll wake up from this nightmare."

"And what make you think, he hasn't go astray already?" He smirked. "After all, everything is already in motion. All the piece have gathered, it's time for the real story to begin." He snapped his fingers, the chains around Lailha tightened.

"If it makes you feel any better, I've just made the contract with Shiro. I can't have him dying on me anytime soon. Now be a good girl, while I go deal with another unwanted intrusion."

With that Yuuma disappeared into the void.

...

..

.

There waiting for him was Leon who looked around the void, He sensed Yuuma presence.

"Aha, so you're the source of his nightmare."

"I thought I sensed a familiar presence, if it isn't the demon of the winds, Leon."

Leon who finally saw Yuuma appearance was taken back.

"You- How dare you, Who are you!" He roared out.

"Me? I'm just a mere spirit, though if I must be addressed you may call me.." he dragged on. "Yuuma." He smirked.

"You think I'd believe that! You're no spirit, this is all to perfect for someone like you to pull off, who do you really work for!?"

"I was born a formless spirit, is it so wrong to take the form of my current partner. Besides if recall," Yuuma held out his right arm. "Weren't you the one who failed to save him."

"gravitas gladio!" Yuuma called out. The gravity sword materialized in his hand. Leon was stunned.

"But that's!?"

"You asked who I worked for, it's should be quite obvious." The next part Yuuma mouth silently.

"..."

Leon glared furiously at Yuuma. "Cavum alma umerus!"

 _I work for..._

 _Mashiro Yuuma._

* * *

 **This chapter took awhile to come out. Been busy Life but that doesn't stop me from making this chapter happen.**

 **I became a beta again, the story I'm working on with Ricrod is a** **My teen romantic comedy x Baka and Test crossover called:** **Idiot's, Cynics, And Summing Beasts! Go show him some love and support.**

 **Lailah is from Tales of Zestiria. She'll be an important character in the future volumes. However for now, she taking the back seat for the most of volume 2. We'll she her again.**

 **Who is Mashiro Yuuma, What exactly** **are Artifacts, Shiro has the gravity blade, but Leon...What was it again?**

 **Oh well you'll have to find out.**

 **Next Time!**


	10. My name is

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc's**

 **[Volume 2** ]

 **Chapter 10** **Start:** My Name is...

* * *

"HYYAAAA!"

I cocked backed and threw my wooden sword at Xyaqom. He was surprised, but still tilted his head letting it fly by, in a burst of speed I charged at him landing a flying right kick.

"Offh!"

"Haaa, I got a hit in!" I grew excited.

For the pass three hours we've been trying to spar with each other, trying is the key word. In all five round that we fought, not once have I been able to land a blow on him.

"Oho..He-he-he-" The reality of the situation came crashing down as Xyaqom grabbed hold of my leg, leaving me hanging in mid air.

"Oh crap!" Aw shit, he was pissed!

"A Shundo huh, not bad and here I thought you were a complete amature at this." He threw my like a bowling ball. I landed hard on my back, Xyaqom rubbed his swollen cheek, he look down at wooden sword as I was rubbing my own back.

"However, it's not good enough. I think we're done here for today." He grabbed my sword and threw it back. "You have a knack for fighting, but you're few years too soon to pose any real challenge."

I groaned lying in defeat. Shut up, your not that much older then me.

...

"SAY WHAT!?"

"I told you before, I'm not interested in training."

We sat resting on slope near a bridge it was getting pretty late, almost pass twelve midnight. That when Xyaqom brought up the idea of training under his wings,

"But you have a natural talent for fighting. Do you know how hard pulling of a Shundo is? Sure your techniques are crap, but with enough practice you'll be a refined warrior in no time."

I gave an strained smile, was that a compliment or insult? "Unlike some people, I actually have a life. I go to school, and part time job, besides it's not like fighting skills can bring food to the table."

"Depends on who your asking," Xyaqom mumbled. "Then what was the point of our sparring session?"

"I had an epiphany," I sat up gazing at flowing river. "If the entire universe knows about me, then only a matter of time before they show up." They being Lala's other suitors.

"I wanted to test my own limit, I know I'm not strong. I can't protect her, because I'm weak."

"Thats not-"

"So what if I am weak," I smiled as I interrupted him. "It just means I haven't changed, not since that day."

And change is an incredibly scary thing. It's truly terrifying, like moving from a bright, warm room into a world of darkness that leaves you completely blind. My thoughts drifted back three years ago, when I woke up alone in the hospital. That grinning face of a buffon; Saibai yuuki. He was the first to truly acknowledge me, despite my lack of memories.

 _'When you get out of here, how would you like to work with me on a new story I'm working on!'_

 _'Baka! You gotta do like this, redo it!'_

 _'See I knew it, you got a natural talent for drawing.'_

 _'Shiro, I want you to meet my kids! This is Mikan and the other one is Rito!'_

I clenched my fists, that's right. That when I first meet them, Saibai had invited me to apart of there family. For that year, I truly enjoyed having a place to return to it was nice. But eventually, I own place to live hanks to Saibai help. Thinking back on it, I was using it as another excuse to run away from my problems, I was afraid of change once I regain my memories, would I disappoint them or myself?

I was scared of myself, scared of becoming someone I wasn't, if I was by myself I could bare the pain alone. Xyaqom sat there with an unreadable expression on his face.

"To accept being weak, means you choose to walk the path of struggle and hardships," He turned facing the river as if reflecting over his own life choice. "Sorry, I can't relate to that."

"And what wrong with struggling," I shrugged. "We all do it every day, it's a part life. It's all about overcoming that struggle, does it really mean to be alive."

"As long as you walk the path that you believe is right, you can't be wrong-" He silently whisper.

"Huh, did say something?"

"Nothing important, But I can at least tell your one of the idiot type characters." He taunted.

"YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME!" I roared.

"BRING IT ON! I CAN GO ANOTHER ROUND!"

[...]

"Ow,Ow,Ow, Damn that guy! I'm gonna kick his ass!...Eventually." I muttered that last part. I thought back to our previous conversation.

 _'Hey can you do me a fever, and keep a secret that I'm here?'_ Xyaqom paused seeing the confused look on my face. _'It's a long story, I'd rather not go into detail at the moment. Short story, Lala doesn't know anything about me and I'd like to keep it that way.'_

 _'Fine whatever.'_

After that we parted ways.

By time I got to my apartment and the doors were locked, which in most normal cases, that would be a good thing considering the time was one hour past midnight. However, Lala would always wait for whatever time it took for me get home from work even if it was late at night. With the keys I opened the doors.

Empty, total darkness with sign of the pink haired alien. After adjusting my eyes, from flickering on the light, nope it wasn't playing tricks on me. All that's left was note.

"..."

I crumbled it up after reading it, and ran. Not sure to where I was going, but I couldn't stay there.

 _'Shiro, I'm sorry, by the time you read this, I'll be long gone, and I'm not sure when I'll be back. -Lala'_

It wasn't a goodbye letter at the very least, but still, to leave all of sudden like that is just wrong.

"Damn her!" I roared out, things were a lot simpler just worrying for myself. I ran, and ran. If I don't chase after her, then I'll be all alone. Being alone hurts worse than pain.

...

..

.

On a Rooftop, Xyaqom was watching our hero running off, he scoffed. "Man this is so boring, how much longer do we have to wait, Leon!"

Leon was leaning against a pole watching the night sky with a frown. "His aura was awakened."

"Hmpf, I thought something was off about him," Xyaqom hummed. "it's impossible for a rookie to pull of a Shundo technique. He must have a shit ton of reserve to still be running like that!"

"Its possible that his Aura was reacting on instinct." Leon muttered. "Aura connects to the soul, it will never forget even if the user does."

"Ugh, but he completely lacks any motivation to train! Isn't he supposed to be the Lord of Calamity!? This is taking way to long!" Xyaqom roared out in frustration.

"Patient Xyaqom, the Lord lays a sleep in the world of dreams." Leon gazed at Shiro's back his eyes glowed blue for split second before returning to normal. "All he needs is a little push."

"You seriously planning to train him," Xyaqom snorted. "I don't care if he's the Lord of whatever, you get my sister involved in your scheme, and I'll kill you got it!"

Leon simply grinned, so that where letter came from!

...

..

.

I ran for what seemed like hours, until I came upon a familiar house. I knocked waiting for a response.

"Sh-Shiro!?" It was Mikan who answered.

"Yo, Can I stay here for few days?"

"Bwah?"

[...]

 **Cr_...Calamity...Chaos...Darkness**

Those were the words that rang through my head, as pain shot through my body.

"Yo, partner! It's been awhile!" Ngh! I know that voice. It was Yuuma the younger version of me. "Guess you body is trying to adjust to the dormant power you awakened earlier, don't worry, it'll only hurt for few hours. It'll pass...eventually." he muttered that last part. "Oh who I'm I kidding, you're gonna feel it for rest of the day." He snickered.

I really wanted to punch this guy. "Urgha!" A wave of intense pressure, came crashing upon me. I was paralyzed in fear, I couldn't move, my body collapsed to the floor. "Huff, Ha-Ha~"

"Shiro!" Yuuma called out, he was bindded by the darkness and was lifted hanging in the air. Yuuma turned pale. "Gah! Y-You!"

An intimidating figure appeared wearing long black robes and a cloak that concealed his face. "Ufufufu, so this is where your spirit has wondered off to, a desolate backwater planet like earth would be the best place to hide in plain sight."

I was lost for words, as the figure removed his cloak, it was another me? God damn it, this to confusing!

"Wha~ I don't understand, w-who are you?" I demand.

"Hmp, so you you haven't told him anything?" he asked Yuuma. "What a stupid question. It should be quite obvious given your situation. Light cannot exists without darkness, such is the law of nature. You a spirit born in the realm of light, cast a great shadow. That's right the darkness in your heart that is where I linger."

"Enough!" Yuuma snapped. "I'm the one you're after, leave him out of this, he's got nothing to do with us!"

"I disagree, after all, he wields the cursed blade made by that evil man Albireo Imma."

Albireo Imma? I recited the name over and over as if it holds some sorta familiarity. Ngn, my head! So drozy...I couldn't handle this pressure, everything faded to black.

"Shiro!"

"Ha-Ha! That's it, fall deeper into the abyss! There you find the answer you seek. If you ever want to see your precious spirit partner again. You will meet there. Here me for I am the Lord of Calamity! I'm your worst Nightmare!" his sinister grin was the last thing, I would ever recall

...

..

.

"Ngn, Yuuma! What happened, where am-"

I paused mid sentence as recalled what previously transpired. "Yuuma!" I called out, I squinted my eyes, it was so dark and cold. This was nothing like the huge cavern area, where pulled the sword out. Was this still a dream?

 _ **I've always wanted to be hero for as long as I could remember.**_

Ehh, Wha~What that!?

 _"I'm sorry, I- this was the only way I could save you."_

Two apparition materialized like a hollow projection. One figure was lying face down bleeding out, she dressed in a familiar long black robes and a cloak, but it wasn't another me, thank goodness, and the other held out a familiar looking katana blade, wait a sec was that, Yuuma!? I recognized the sword of course, how could I not? It was the sacred gravity blade that I had pulled from dream.

 _ **Was this really the only path I could take?**_

 _"Hmpf, saving me is it? Is that your 'Justification', how pathetic forget it. Save your sympathy, it's worthless for some like me."_ The figure lying down was a woman with long flowing hair and deep ruby red eyes. She smiled defeatedly through her eyes were empty. Shallow, I recognise those type eyes, it wasn't long ago I had the same eyes, like looking through a mirror. Yuuma closed his eyes simply raising sword. My eyes widen, I tried reaching out to stop.

"No wait, Sssssttttoooppppp!" I cried out.

 _"Rrrrrr Aaaaahhhhhh!"_

 **Splat!**

 _ **In the End, it's**_ _ **impossible to save everyone.**_

I couldn't believe what just witness, Yuuma with a single stroke had stabbed the woman! Tears ran down his cheeks as he cried his heart out for the young woman. She gave him another hollow smile. _"Ufufufu, how humiliating, to think I could lose like this to a mortal no less. Maotelus, I can see why you choose him, what an interesting vessel. You realize the consequence of choice don't you? What's your name boy?"_

 _"Yes, by defeating you, and releasing your Spirit, I Mashiro Yuuma will the next Lord of Calamity. The number one enemy of the universe."_

I was stunned in silence, because I was standing in Yuuma's place above the dying woman. Tears rolling off my face I dropped the sword in my hand. A name was engraved in my head, I would never forget it, never again.

 _ **This is where my story as a hero ends, but it's too soon to end it here,**_ _ **you still have a lot to live for**_ _ **. It'll be scary, all alone in a new world, I have faith you'll live a strong happy life. Until we**_ ** _meet again, on the fated path, one day we'll become whole once more...Mashiro Yuuma!_**

[...]

The next morning, at the Yuuki household...

"Gyyaaahh!"

I woke up in sheer terror, clutching my chest, I need to calm down, I was hyperventilating.

"Shiro~ what's wrong?" Rito asked drowsily, he sat up from his bed rubbing his eyes. I laid on the futon mattress on floor. A bell went off in head, my eyes lit up as if I just remembered something.

"M-my name..." I mumbled.

"Huh, what about your-" Rito paused mid sentence as his eyes widened. To be honest, I couldn't blame him. I look like a mess, tears were streaming down my eyes. But, I was happy, really happy, probably had a shit splitting grinning on face.

"I remembered it," I croaked out. "My name is..."

[...]

The following day at school...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE JUST DISAPPEARED!" I was shoved against the locker by Ren as he yelled historically.

It was still early in the morning, as students were still entering the campus. I along with Rito were walking in awkward silences. I suppose it has been awhile since we walked to school together.

"So, are just gonna pretend like that didn't happen or..." Rito trailed off after receiving a glare from yours truly. "Right stupid question." He mumbled

Yeah, remember when I cried early today, well now you don't, because IT NEVER HAPPENED got it! Needless to say, Rito got the message. And that was when Ren arrived, ruining my perfectly semi-peaceful morning.

"SHIRO! I heard about her absent today! Tell me what's going on!"

And that's how this all started. I shoved his hand away as Rito tried calming Ren down. "Like I said, she up'd and left, just like that. It was her choice."

Rito chuckled nervously, he had never seen Ren get this upset before.

"Calm down you two, I'm sure she fine."

"But she could be lost out there, meanwhile, you're here doing nothing acting like everything normal!"

"That's not-"

"And, so what if I'm not doing anything about it," I interrupted Rito. "I'm not gonna sit here wasting anymore time on this matter!" I spat.

"Why you!"

"Ren! Shiro!"

Ren and I continued to glare at each other, Ren had a hold on my collar. "If anything happens to her, I swear I won't forgive you! Hmph!" He shoved me aside and stormed off.

"Tch, whatever." I muttered.

"Pfft, He-he-he-"

"What's so funny?" I asked Rito, who seemed to be having trouble holding his breath.

"You say that you don't care, but in fact you like her~" Rito teased. I felt my face lit up, after two hours of searching for Lala, I stayed over at Yuuki's house. I was leaning over the window, looking up at the night sky, I didn't get a wink of sleep that night. You know, until I did say screw and went to bed anyway.

"I do NOT!" I roared. "I just- I mean, caring for her, and liking her are two different things! Yeah that's right! I just care for her, I..." I paused after seeing the look on Rito face, he was smirking, that's when I realized, Shit! I just fell for his trap! I groaned banging my head on my locker. Now I completely empathize with Rito.

"This sucks~" I moaned, Rito with pitty pat me on the shoulders.

"Welcome to my world."

"Your world sucks, it was better when it just you~"

"Geeze, Thanks." Rito drew out

...

...

..

.

After three long hours, school was already half way done. It was lunch time, but I wasn't hungry, so I decided to stretch my legs and take a walk around the campus.

 _'fall deeper into the abyss! There you find the answer you seek. If you ever want to see your precious spirit partner again. You will meet there'_

 _'Shiro, I'm sorry, by the time you read this, I'll be long gone, and I'm not sure when I'll be back. -Lala'_

I sighed, without a doubt, I came across a crossroad. Two choices, two paths.

I want to go after Lala, and make sure she okay, I really do. However, Yuuma's life is a stake here, I'd regret it more if didn't at least try to save him. I gritted my teeth and made my choice.

I need to go back to the dream world. I have a hunch, In order to that, I gotta back to where it all started.

[...]

Hours later after school...

It was my only lead, but all the evidence points back to the allway near Sainan public park. Weather or not, even if it's all a coincidence. This park is an important landmark to me. I had meet Saibai and Lala here, both whom changed my view set of this world.

"Huh, Leon?"

My danger senses were going off like crazy, there looking over a pond was Leon, but that wasn't the strange part. Despite it being monday, this park should be packed with people. Ignoring the the clear warning in my head, I continued to walk past him.

"You can still turn back now, while you have the chance." Leon spoke up as eyes grew solomon, I froze as he continued. "You dreamed for this peaceful life, didn't you? Once dive and learn about the truth, you can forget about that life. Just like how you forgot about everything else."

I snorted, a peaceful life he says? I would've incline to agree with him, however ever since Lala showed up, his life was anything but peaceful, now and days, that life dreamed of was more like a far off fairy tale. Accepting her into my home, I didn't want to admit it, but I had come to terms with that a time long ago when I first decided to help her.

That was the first time I had decide to selfless for once in my life. Now a...friend is in danger again, I choose to be selfless once more.

"Are here just stop me?" I asked. He wasn't, at least I didn't think he was going to. He had plenty of opportunity to do so, he seemed more curious of me then anything.

"No. it's not my place to stop you." We stared at other, Leon gritted his teeth. "I'm here to guide you. Once your on this path, there's no going back. Someone's gotta makes sure you come back alive after all."

There were many questions that I wanted ask, but we would be here all day, I simply choose one.

"What are you to me? What exactly are we?"

* * *

 **Well folks the plot thickens once more, it took awhile but we're finally here at chapter 10, :D**

 **To celebrate this chapter was over 3k long(My longest chapter to date), believe me I wanted to cram a lot more stuff in here but I had to restrain myself to keep to the flow of the story.**

 **I want to update more regularly, but I have yet to find a proper upload schedule for myself. It was easy to write week per week when it first started volume 1, I was simply writing cause it was fun. Don't get me wrong it still is fun. At some point midway through the Summer Vacation arc, I asked myself exactly where did I want to take this this story from here?**

 **That was when I made a skeleton structure for the story to follow. Needless to say by the time Volume 1 ended, I wasn't happy with the current structure. I remade it before launching Volume 2. That's why thing might seem a little different between the Volumes**

 **I finally have an idea on where I wanted to end this story. It time to write the journey, that gets us there. Please bare with me through this** **amazing journey of Shiro's Tale,** **for those who made this far.** **Thank you for** **reading this story truly from the bottom of my heart.**


	11. Connect to Reconnect

**Volume 2 Chapter 11: Connect to Reconnect**

* * *

 _Lala..._

To say that Shiro was a enigma to her was understatement. He was a boy that held an air of mystery around him, he didn't even bat an eyelash when they first met. Instead scolded her like a regular parent would to their child, to say the least that hurt her pride just a little.

Say what you will about her lack of common sense, but she was not ignorant to her own beauty, men from all over the universe wanted her just to get the throne. But still, Shiro risked his own life to stand beside her, not even understanding the situation at the time, he called her a friend.

 _'Do I need a reason to help a friend?'_

Despite his initially cold demeanor, he was a kind person at heart. And that why it was so hard to understand stand him at times. He always took the time to help her adjust to earths culture, but that same time kept his distance away from her, away from everyone she noted. Besides Yuuki Rito, she noticed he never interacted with anyone unless he had to.

While she never had any friends of her own, outside of Ren of course, she noted how plain and empty his apartment was. No family photo, No pictures on the wall, there were stacks of DVD's and Games that he bought, and bookshelf case full of books he loved to read in his down time.

I wasn't much, but it home to Shiro and so it her home as well! Her cheeks flushed pink. Peke spoke up breaking her out of her train of thoughts

"Lala-Sama, is everything okay? Your hearts beat is increasing drastically all of a sudden." He asked.

"I-I'm fine!" She stuttered a replayed, she mentally cursed as she almost flew into tree, she was on a far away planet looking for a certain gift to give for Shiro.

While she wasn't intuitive when comes to understanding people, much less so a human, she could tell something was definitely bothering Shiro all week long. It was considering for her, she had never seen him so stressed out before. She hoped her gift would put his mind at ease.

"I hope he'll be okay, we did leave all of a sudden." She mumbled.

"I'm sure he's fine, he resourceful enough to get out any situation, I suppose he's not that bad...for human anyway."

Peke always had a low opinion of Shiro, why wouldn't he? Shiro was a brute in his eyes, he couldn't understand why the princess would like such a person. Although, he was impressed that Shiro managed to convince Zastin to let them stay, without having to resort to violence. But, he doubted Shiro genuinely cares enough for Lala's well being. For now, he would watch and observe him, Peke would always support what decisions his creator makes.

[...]

 _Xyaqom..._

Shiro was a peculiar young man when they first met. His Aura threw him off completely, or rather the lack there of. Had they not cross paths the way they did he would've just assume he just a regular human.

That's what he originally thought anyway. What he did not expect was the Lord of Calamity, the most dangerous person in the known universe to be so...patheticly weak. Of course he was very disappointed.

 _'This man is dangerous not only to your sister, but to the entire universe."_

Leon had warned an advanced Xyaqom only scoffed at such clams, the guy couldn't even hurt a fly, let alone himself. Still it was a situation he couldn't entirely ignore it ether. The Lord of Calamity, Xyaqom remembered old stories from his father, that he was the sole cause of the Galaxy Unification War the mastermind behind it all. But a valiant hero sacrificed his life's saving everyone in the process in order defeat him. Cleary that wasn't the case as he was still alive after all these years. But, doesn't add up here, and was Shiro's Aura.

Aura wasn't something someone could just achieve threw normal training over night, it had to be awakened naturally over period of time. In realty everybody possessed an Aura it our source of Life Energy. Most go threw life blissfully unaware of its existence. Shiro didn't just awakened his Aura like instinct as Leon believes it to be. No, he had to have already awakened it once before. Had it been asleep this whole time? Ridiculous!

He needed answers there was only one person that could give to him.

...

..

.

"T-this can't be, Prince Xyaqom!?"

"Yo, Zastin! How've you been?" We sat in table in a Bar dinner table the far corner of the room so we wouldn't be disturbed. Although we do kinda stick out from crowd like sore thumb.

Keeping his hood raised to cover his face, Xyaqom offered Zastin a seet. "Please sit, we have a lot to talk about."

"I still can't believe this," Zastin harshly whispered. "Where have you been your highness? You were presumed to be dead! Oh how your parents would be overjoyed to have back home."

"Yeah~ That's not happening, Zastin I'm not going home." Xyaqom said, causing Zastin let out deep sigh.

"Oh for the love of-, not you to! I swear you kids are getting more rebellious by the year!"

"If make you feel any better, I'm treating you out tonight..."

"Waiter give me your strongest alcohol beverage!"

...

..

.

"And so the king had me notified, all of her suitors about the potential candidate. I been busting my butt off to making sure there all aware of him." Zastin spoke with a sober tone, Xyaqom was pointing his finger and laughing Zastin misfortune. "All because lost to game of Rock-Paper-Scissors, that's hilarious!"

"It is not~" Zastin whined. "That boy is more cunning and resourceful then I previously gave him credit for do not underestimate him your highness."

Xyaqom leaned back evaluating everything he learned so for. Zastin wasn't a slouch when it came to fighting, he wasn't called the best swordsmen for nothing, he good man, but his ignorance of other cultures outside of deviluke was his own downfall. Shiro real source wasn't his actual strength, but his ingenuity. He took advantage of Zastin lack of knowledge on earth's culture. That made a very a very dangerous player against Lala's other suitor, who many prefer flaunt their status around. Maybe it would be best to entrust Lala's Safety to Shiro, but there still the concerning issue.

"Zastin, You were there during that time tell me, the real story behind the Galaxy Unification War?"

[...]

 _Yuuki Rito_...

 _(Three years ago,)_

Shiro was someone, despite are close friendship now, He didn't get along with him at first. His father brought him home one day, and announced that he would be staying with us for the time being.

Rito nervously mustered up the courage to talk to Shiro, only to be brushed of an instant. Shiro randomly pick a book from the bookshelf and sat in the couch and began silently reading.

Mikan and Rito glanced at each other and agreed, this was gonna be a tough one to crack. The next few days Rito was introducing Shiro to various source of entertainment, video games, anime, sports.

We competed in these activities, we argued, debated, laughed, before Rito realized it, he was having full blown conversations with Shiro, like they been talking for years.

Rito never what his problem was, but decided to let Shiro sort it out himself. Once he was ready to talk about he would be there to listen. He never did of course, Shiro didn't just buried the problem, it was more like he tossed to the side and ignored it.

That was one decision Rito regretted that day.

 _(Three years later,)_

The strangely attractive pink haired girl named Lala showed up and introduced herself as Shiro's fiancé. Nobody believed her, why would they? Shiro the schools most cynical and loner student, wouldn't be caught dead talking to someone unless he had to.

There was a spark in Shiro's eyes, something that Rito notices that day, he was just glaring at Lala, there a deep longing look in his eyes. He did it! Shiro found someone that truly accepted him.

Rito couldn't help but feel envious of him.

...

..

.

 _(Time skip, Present day: 24 hours after the previous chapter...)_

Yuuki Rito was now worried for his friends, both Lala and Shiro were absent today, Ren hadn't been seen since yesterday. Just what in the world was going on? He mentally noted to stop by there apartment to check up on them. But for now he was a man on a mission! Ever since the Summer school field trip, he finally became friends with Haruna Sairenji his first crush. The battle wasn't over yet, he had yet to win her affection, but one day surly his feeling will eventually reach her. they were just taking things slowly.

So why was he hiding behind the corner wall being his usual stalker self. No, no, no, he shook his head. He wasn't stalking anybody, at least not intentionally, around the corner was his crush, Haruna. All he had do was walk up and say hi to her, easy peasy right? Except his legs were petrified, cheeks lit up watching her dazy off to the clouds. She was an angle!

She let out a deep sigh, "Shiro, I wish things could go back to the way they use to be, just the two of us." She muttered.

...Eh!? His mind was playing tricks on him right? No way Shiro and Haruna could've been a thing, right!? His heart beated faster, it started aching, his vision blurred a bit, was he crying? Tears streamed down his face as wiped them away, was that why he avoided him during middle school?

He felt frustrated, and betrayed, was it all an act to push Huruna towards him as a shoulder to cry on? He needed to talk to someone about this.

...

..

.

"Eh, Shiro and Huruna seriously!?" Kenichi Saruyama was bewildered, of all the years that they were friends, Shiro was never interested dating anyone. So to hear that Shiro had a thing for Haruna of all all people!...Was actually was starting to make more sense now that he thought about.

In the beginning of school year, Shiro knew Huruna wasn't seeing anyone special. He avoided her every chance he got, he was first one to support Rito discussion into pursue a relationship with her. Although Kenichi would just pass it off as him being supportive, but he was strangely persistent about it. "This is great!"

"Yeah, I know right! I can't believe he didn't- wait what!?"

"This just means that Shiro doesn't hold any feelings for her, you still have a chance to be her!" Saruyama exclaimed.

"Are we just gonna ignore the fact that Shiro and Huruna were a thing!" Rito hissed.

"Are they together now?"

"Well- no not really."

"Then what's the problem?" Saruyama sighed.

Rito fidgeted trying to find the right words. "Ha-Ha-haruna, might still like Shiro." He spoke dejectedly.

"Oh!"

Well shit! It a classic case of a love triangle...that might be a problem.

[...]

 _Leon..._

 _(Rewind: The previous day, now following the events of the previous chapter)_

The place we're going is called the Dream World it's place that's various for different people often build on one wish, to escape from reality. There are two beings in particular that can grant such a wish, Spirits and Nightmares.

"I'm sure you've already met them." Leon spoke to the person of interest, his target Shiro. Otherwise known as Mashiro Yuuma the current Lord of Calamity.

Shiro sat across the table dressed in his casual attire. Which was a plain white shirt, with black long sleeves and a regular pair of jeans. With his arms crossed, his blue eyes narrowed judging wither or not to believe the info I gave him.

"So what's the differences between the two?" Shiro asked.

"Spirits and Nightmare are born from wishes. Have you ever dreamed about something wishing it were real. How do you 'feel' when making that wish? Do you feel happy, warm, and content. Spirits are born from positive emotional wish. While Nightmare are-"

"The opposite." Shiro whispered conclude his statement.

"Bingo! Your catching on!" Leon waved of Shiro's annoyance look on his face. "Loneliness, depression, resentment. Nightmare cumulate all sorts of negativity overtime and such the stronger the wish, the stronger the Nightmare is born." Shiro leaned back, contemplating on his next course of action. Which Leon loathe that look. It reminded him of the mission he was currently on to bring the real Shiro his old friend back. "Of course weather or not you can see these beings, all depends on your ability to 'resonate' with your Aura."

"Huh, Aura? What's that?" Shiro blinked in confusion.

"...Eh?"

"Did I say something strange?"

Leon slammed his fist on the table and roared. "You don't even know the importance of Aura, and your trying to enter the the Dream World, are mad, you'll die before even stepping foot inside!"

"I just figured you'd fill me in," Shiro shrugged. "After all didn't say 'Someone gotta make sure, I come back alive' those your words weren't they~" He spoke with a smug tone in voice. Leon ticked off gritted teeth, that bastard!

"He-He-He, this all sounds so crazy, some far-fetched fantasy bullshit, and yet-" Shiro gazed off looking at the passing clouds. "I'm inclined to believing in it. There so much I don't know about myself. I've always believed in the laws of Reality."

"Oh~" Leon couldn't help but asked. "And what changed?"

"Lala." Shiro spoke with a genuine smile, something that threw Leon off, he assumed that was something he was incapable of doing, Shiro always had a grumpy attitude. "That idiot opened a whole new world of possibility, I never would thought existed had stayed in my shell." Shiro leaned his head on his open palm. "She probably got herself in to trouble again." He muttered.

...Leon blankly stared at him, was Shiro complimenting her or insulting her, honestly he couldn't tell. He sighed leaning back in chair rubbing his temple.

This was gonna take awhile.

...

..

.

Everything in life uses Aura, from the trees to plants, even other forms of life from other planets, Spirits and Nightmares alike, there even more dangerous in the Dream World, were they have a near infinite amount of Aura to draw from.

"Yep, there diffantly a dive zone here!" Leon nodded, Shiro had taken him to back alleyway were he was found near the park. "This perfect time to teach you the Dream Dive technique!" Leon seemed unusually chirpy the usual. Shiro took a step back.

"Dream Dive? What does that got to do with Aura?"

"Everything!" Leon had gleam to eyes, a grin was threatening to split his face. "Now close and remember the last time you dove into the Dream World, the key to this visualisation. When you believe something is real, don't be afraid to just Dive- Haaaa!"

As soon Shiro lowered his guard and closed his eyes, Leon roundhoused kicked him him knocking him rendering unconscious.

"Man that felt good! What was that saying again, 'payback a bitch!" Leon grinned.

Don't read to much into it, a story for another day.

[...]

 _Shiro..._

 _(Dream World)_

"OOOWWWHHAAA!"

 **CRASH!**

Ow,ow, ow! Again with this free falling crap! "Oh, this place again." I muttered slowly crawled from the creator, This was the same cavern like area that held the gravity blade, speaking of which that large building was still carved clean from the last time. I reached the edge of a cliff for a clear view. My eyes widened and ducked as a large black beast like creature flew pass me.

 **Wwwwhhhhooossshhh**!

A large gust wind followed passed it nearly knocking me away from the edge. Now I was trembling, "The fuck was that thing!"

"That was a Nightmare."

"Bwah~ when did you, how did you!? That was a dick move, you prick!" I exclaimed, to which Leon shrugged of nonchalantly.

"There wasn't enough time to teach everything, you know were on a time clock mission right. Besides you totally would've done the same if you were in my shoes."

He's right I would've done the same, in fact I felt a strange sense of pride for Leon, weird I wasn't really that mad him. I shook my head and glanced over the cliff.

The carvern like area was bigger then I imagined last time. I knew there was a lake towards the bottom of the now destroyed building, that's were we landed. However, behind the building was a large waterfall. Given this place a sense in its sheer sizes, if that wasn't enough that was the least of my problem.

"Wait are all those-"

"Yep, Nightmares...and your first task is defeat all of them." Leon concluded my fears. There was easily hundreds of them, maybe even thousands of Nightmare all ranging in different shapes and sizes. I paled a bit...

"Wait all of them? With what!?"

Leon tossed a small double edge blade, there wasn't anything unique about, except it looked more like a decorative piece ment for showing off then anything. Was even a real sword?

"You wanna get stronger and master Aura right? Start by mastering what you already have first-" Before I realize what happened was pushed of the edge by Leon.

"OH, COME ON!"

"I'LL GIVE YOU A HINT, ALL IT TAKES IS A STRONG 'DESIRE', AND DON'T COME BACK TILL BEAT EM ALL!"

Was the last thing I heard, How did get into to this mess, falling in to the pit of Nightmares. Master what I already have? The heck does even mean?

"Wwwwwhhhhaaaa!"

A huge Nightmare, one of many I had face charged straight towards me, I ready my blade, and performed a barrel rolll. Nearly missing its jaw, I stabbed its side, riding the momentum all the way down, the cavern floor, breaking my fall. The Nightmare burst into blue flames. I glanced down at my sword, it had traces of the blue flames, putting two and two together.

"I did that? What was that?" And thus the blue flame vanishes returning the sword back to its normal state. I waved around pleading it to come back. "No wait don't go! Damn it, How do I bring it out again?"

A distance roar broke me out my thoughts, oh right, I was in a pit of Nightmares! The was only one thing I could do a time like this... I ran!

 **Nightmare Kill Count: 1**

* * *

 **Wow, two updates in month! Getting slightly better, And so were nearly halfway done with Volume 2, Hurray!**

 **Shiro's tale officially got it's first cover page. Thanks to a close friend of mine, it looks amazing!**

 **Also the second half of this story arc will now be known as Reconnect, the hence The title for this chapter.**

 **Oh man the drama continues to swirl around Shiro's life, even though he's got his own problems to deal with at the moment, there more waiting for him when he gets back.**

 **The name of Shiro's ability is Dream Dive, it was hinted back in chapter 1, making its grand return in this chapter, albeit Shiro still lacks control over it.**

 **Welp this the first challenge in the Dream World, like I'd make it easy for Shiro, he's still got a lot to learn, before he can take the mental as the new Lord of Calamity**


	12. Reconnect: New Game Reset to Zero

**Volume 2 Reconnect: [New Game] Reset to Zero**

* * *

 **Nightmare Kill Count: 13**

*Huff**Huff* "I somehow managed to escape! This is rough on a guy who never leaves his home!" I was exhausted, I leaned against the wall inside a small cave I found, my sanctuary for now.

I was making small amount progress, better then nothing. I danced around a few Nightmares avoiding the larger creatures, Nightmare came in all sorts of shape and sizes, I managed to pick off some small goblin, but they kept spawning in like a typical RPG fashion, I was soon overwhelmed.

Unlike in games were you can keep fighting till your health reached zero. In reality, unfortunately, I lacked the infinite stamina feature, I was sadly just your average human, who was way in over his head, I gripped my sword remembering Leon's earlier words.

"Master what you already have." I mumbled.

The blue fire was something the Nightmares were afraid, I tried bringing out without really understanding how to. It came out in flickering random sparks, as I was fighting goblins they backed away only charge once they thought it was safe.

The way he praised it, master what I have, could also imply to my skills in combat. I doubt he would just throw someone in this mess, unless he knows they could do it. A test with no real time limit, all I got to do is survive, that means I can fight at my own pace.

[...]

 _Two Hours Later..._

 **Nightmare Kill Count: 28**

I ducked nearly dodging the goblins spear as it pierced at another Nightmare, with another one defeated, I was slowly but surely making progress.

"EEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIAAAAAA!"

I swung my blade towards the goblin that attacked me, the sword burst into flames setting it on fire, whatever this blue fire is, I was only able to bring it in small burst like a flare of some sort. Another goblin charged it's attacked. Left, Right, Thrust, it swings lance furiously trying its best to kill me, I focused on the feeling that brought out the flames.

"Take this! Hhhhhhhhhaaaaaa!"

I couldn't hold back, this was a fight for survival. I unleashed my own attack, horizontal, vertical, two cross slash, and final strike toward its abdomen. I felt a strange sense of accomplishment as the goblin burst into flames, was that my own special attack! I felt giddy, a sword that burst into flames, I'll call it **_Sword Flare!_**

With no more goblins in the area, I was exhausted, it was time to rest.

 **Nightmare Kill Count: 30**

[...]

 _Seven Hours Later..._

 **Nightmare Kill Count: 54**

Spiders were the worst to deal with, I could see why they would be a Nightmare. I was facing a mid size tarantula spider, Fuck that! I was a mid size Mini Boss! Why, why did it have to be spiders! I'd rather face the spear killing goblins again!

I ran keeping my distance, focusing the feeling that brought out the flames. This time instead of releasing it in small burst I would gather all the energy into the tip of blade and when spider lunged it's next attack, I'd release it all into one attack.

Bingo! It took my bait, it jump covering the massive distance between us, Don't underestimate bastard, feel the wrath of my flames! I pointed my sword letting out cry, _**"**_ This everything I have! Eat this, _ **Burning Shard!"**_

A huge torrent of flames shot out of the swords, like the energy blast you normally see from series like Dragon ball. It engulf the Spider distergrating it to ash, Huff...I let out groan as I sat on the cold floor. Holy crap I did it! I seriously thought I was gonna die if that didn't work, how do people just spam those type of attack?

I was drained, to tired to move, and I still had hundreds of Nightmares left to defeat. There was no way he could beat em all at this rate, he needed to get stronger. No, he wanted to get Stronger.

That was his desire.

his burning desire...

 **Nightmare Kill Count: 55**

[...]

 _Twelve Hours Later..._ _Somewhere on a high plateau,_

 **Nightmare Kill Count: 87**

"Now this was unexpected," Leon muttered he was amazed by the amount of progress Shiro has made. "The blue flames, The flames of purification."

The very same flames, created by Maxwell the Lord of Spirits to quell Nightmare. No, to quell the Lord of Calamity!

Just how much did Mashiro Yuuma kept from him, it annoyed him. He always did this, taking on burdens by himself, acting like nothing was wrong. He couldn't help Shiro if he didn't know what was wrong with him.

Shiro was fighting against the goblins again, no wasn't just fighting he learning from them. Instead of defeating the right away, he was studying there attack pattern, he was using them as training partner.

Goblins by no means were intelligent creatures, but neither were they to be understatemented either, they were more known for there physical prowess, and high resistance to magic.

Those flames were more powerful then normal magic, if Shiro could master it, he would be a real powerhouse in the future.

Aura was fueled by desire, it didn't matter the type, so long as it was strong enough to to sustain it. Dreams give shape to desire, something Nightmare and spirits feed off of. For every Nightmare Shiro defeated, added more fuel to the fire, literally speaking.

Shiro's Aura, was wrapped around in a ball of fire, it almost looked like a sun. Leon narrowed his eyes in skepticism, he could've sworn he sensed a presence of another spirit.

This was something he'd have to look into.

...

..

.

I defeated another goblin, dodging a strike aimed for my head, I growled in frustration they just kept coming, that's I'll kept beating them, I swung my sword killing it with relative ease.

I felt my muscle tensed before relaxing, a sign I needed rest before continuing on. I can feel my own strikes getting faster and heavier. Earlier, it took forever to kill one goblin, now it feels like I could take on whole army of them.

I snorted at my joke, okay so maybe I wasn't at that level yet, but it was definitely a satisfying progress since I started. I swirled around unleashing a swift Sword Flare towards a charging Goblin, It burst into flames turning to ashes.

I whistled triumphantly twirling my sword as it rested on my shoulders and began walking back to my cave of solitude.

Defenitly satisfied with my results...

 **Nightmare Kill Count: 90**

[...]

 _Seventeen Hours Later..._

 **Nightmare Kill Count: 120**

The sword burned brighter then ever as I was busy dodging and deflecting blows from an Ogre, unlike most giants Nightmare I saw earlier, they stood roughly around nine feet tall, it was incredibly tanky as took three of my Sword Flare attacks. I needed something stronger to finish it.

"Ooooooorrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaa!" The Orge roared swinging its mighty club.

"Hhhhhhhaaaaa!" I cried out ducked under its swing and charged towards its abdomen the sword flare as I shouted my new technique " ** _Crimson Edge!_** "

With great force, four time I slashed its stomach, finally cutting deep enough to wound it. I stabbed it in its wound before it could recover from its pain and muttered.

 ** _"Burning Shard!"_**

I was hoping to burn from the inside, however it withstood my attack, it's stomach expanded before it puffed out smoked letting out a groan. I gritted my teethe and poured everything into my next attack.

"HHHHHHHAAAAAA, **_BURNING SHARD!_** "

A massive explosion of fire burst from Orge's stomach, tearing its top off from its limbs as it got caught in the explosion, the aftermath created a giant creater with me laying near the center facing the ceiling. The bottom half of the orge disintegrated into ashes.

Bruised up and batterd, I laid back to exhausted to move, I knew the task was impossible to complete withen a single day, I had retreat but I couldn't move, I had no choice but sleep out in the open. Hopefully I'd stay alive long enough to see the next day.

 **Nightmare Kill Count: 121**

[...]

 _Twenty four Hours Later...continuing from last chapter_

 _Rito..._

Yuuki Rito was in a sour mood as he stood in front of Shiro's apartment complex. Shiro never came back home since yesterday, while he was still concerned for his friends, he wish he have to see him so soon.

The jealousy was strong withen this one.

Rito knocked on his door, he wasn't expected a response. A familiar pink haired girl poked her head through the door, Rito knew her, this was Lala from school! That's right, he forgot they were living together.

His cheeks flushed, he remembered the last time he talked to her was his accidental confession to her. (That was actually meant for Haruna-chan T-T) but that's not why he was blushing.

"Hello?" She asked, tilting her head head all cutely.

"W-W-why would you answer the dressed like that!?" He averted his eyes. She was wearing nothing but a towel around her. Her hair was dripping she must've gotten out of the shower, other than that she was practically naked underneath.

"Hmm? I thought you couldn't wear clothes if your wet though?"

What was with this girl, Doesn't she have any sense of modesty!?

"A-A-anyway," He squeaked, eyes wondered around aimlessly trying his best not gaze at the girls general...ahm assets. "I'm a friend of Shiro's from school, actually were all in the same class, I was wondering if he's inside, If I could speak to him-" Something caught his attention, as it waved behind the girl. Was that a tail? He could've sworn it was just accessory she wore at school, but if she was naked then that means..."Ah! Er- I mean my name Yuuki Rito by the way."

"I'm Lala!" She smiled brightly.

He knew her of course, the whole student body knew Lala, the mysterious beautiful transfer student. The girl that claimed Shiro as her fiancé, the girl that Shiro was starting to fall for. He could see why, Lala seemed like the type to get along with almost anyone.

"Come on in! Unfortunately, I haven't seen Shiro since I came back. Ah!" Lala guided Rito into the living, before clapping her hands. "I forgot earth hospitality, would you like anything to drink?"

"Just water please." Steam came out his head as Lala bent over looking for cups in the kitchen, showing a nice view of her ass. "Could you put some clothes on first!" Rito exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to do that!" Lala mused.

Honestly that girl! Rito shook away such thoughts as looked around Shiro's apartment. This was the first time he stepped foot into his apartment, Shiro always made the effort to visit them, but not once did he return the favor.

And so, here he was awkwardly sitting in Shiro's apartment. Wait, didn't Lala mention he wasn't here? If he recalled yesterday, Shiro spent the night searching around town for her, does this mean he was out and about still searching for her? Should call or text him, he shook his head, no let him suffer in silence.

A giant shadow loomed over the house causing Rito to freak out.

"What the hell is that thing!"

Lala soon returned fully clothed only to find Rito passed out on the couch.

"Huh?"

[...]

 _Shiro..._

It was dark, as to be expected inside a cavern, However this wasn't area were I passed out. Looking around everything was shrouded in darkness not a single speck of light anywhere. The cavern that I was fighting in was dim enough so that can at least see a few feet in front of me.

I groaned clutching my head in pain, this thick mass of darkness was creating some sort of pressure, making it hard to breathe in. Actually, now that I think about, it feels like I've been here before.

"Ufufufufu~, it seems to me you've gotten bit stronger."

I paled recognizing that voice, it was the imposter me who was sharing my name, my real name...Mashiro Yuuma. His black robes wrapped around my legs lifting me into the air, as he emerged from the ground gazing at me with emptiness in his eyes. I hated those eyes, my sword flared as I cut the part of the robes the held me in the air.

"Haaaaahhhhhh, _**SWORD FLARE!**_ "

The moment I touched the ground, I swung into a full on attack unleashing my Sword skill technique that I learned. Despite my best efforts, he dodged my every strike with ease.

"Oh~" My Doppelganger gave a smirk all to amuse by attempt to harm him. "I'm surprised you could even move with my _**Domain**_."

"I'm not done yet, _**Crimson edge!**_ "

This was supposed to be a faster, more precise and overall a stronger technique then sword flare, however he caught the blade with his bare hand. Even with the fire burning strong, he wasn't least bit affected by it. Eyes widen, I get it now! This wasn't a normal Nightmare like all the others, no this was a boss Nightmare, and the the difference between our levels were massive. The Doppelganger opened a his free hand and placed on my chest and chanted.

" _ **E** **mittam** **o nox spiritus impetus: Gravi**_ _ **tas impetu spiritus!**_ " (Send forth let the night spirits attack: Force Gravity!)

Faster than I can brace myself I was slammed into wall by unknown attack, the fact that I can feel pain at all make me question, wither or not I'm still in the dream world?

All the damage I took, was shrugged off, or ignored, but once I coughed up blood...yeah, this something I couldn't ignore. It was real, very real.

"Gah!"

"Hmpf, not a bad fire you got, but it lacks any form of substance," Showing his barely scorched hand before pointing it towards me, probably preparing for another attack. "Oh well, that's to bad~ if only you had enough time to master _that power_."

"Enough! **Caelestis ignis!** (Divine Fire!) A woman's voice shouted in distance.

A blue fire exploded near the Doppelganger hand knocking it way from my direction. The doppelganger recognized fire and growled. "Tch, that damn annoying woman!"

"Are you alright?" The women asked offering her hand.

The first thing I noticed about her was her has long silver hair that was tied up in a high ponytail with a hint of green and red highlights. She has green eyes that remind him of a certain alien princess, she wore a colorful long-sleeved, red, white, black, and lavender dress.

There was something about her that brought out her natural beauty, I averted my gaze cheeks slightly flustered, I totally was not checking her out. I accepted her hand pulling myself out the rubble walls.

"I'm fine thanks."

"So the prime lord has awoken for her beauty nap," My doppelganger scowled. "Since you decided to slacked off on duty's, I had the fortunate liberty to test the boy myself. During your absence, I became the new Sublord-"

"I'm sorry but, do I know you?" I asked the silver haired girl, completely ignore the speech my doppelganger was giving. I couldn't put my finger on it but she did look familiar. She giggles as my doppelganger threw his hands in the air.

"Oh, come on!" He whined. "I spent weeks preparing for this, and she the first one you remember, that's so not fair! You're such an ass!"

"I'm...sorry?" Wait, just what exactly was I apologizing for? The tension between us suddenly became nonexistent, the illusion of the final boss shattered as my doppelganger crouched on the floor, the looming cloud of depression hanged over his head.

I let out an exhausted sigh, while I'm glad we didn't have to fight. Can someone tell me what the heck is going on!?

[...]

"Are you sure it was wise to let him go?" The silver haired girl asked. She introduced herself awhile back. Her name was Lailah. She was another spirit like Yuuma who had formed some kind of pack with me.

"Nope." I yawned stretching my muscles, after escaping his doppelganger domain. He fled to the deeper part of the abyss. A place we're only the strongest Nightmare reside. The place were have confront each other. I clenched my fist.

"Then why?"

"I-I want face him again." I mumbled. "I was helpless, I never felt so useless before, so weak-" My voice trailed off as I paused in sudden realization.

"Are you okay Shiro?"

"Son of a bitch!" I cried out. "I've been doing this wrong the whole time, let's go Lailah!" I grabbed my sword and dashed out of the cavern with Lailha following pursuit.

"Wait, slow down!"

He believed that following his desire was the only path to strength. He forgot the most important task this test was about, mastering what he already have, the one quality he already possess and that was-

Ingenuity

He'll create his own path to follow using his own strength that he always relied on.

He'll show everyone just how strong a _weak_ person can be!

* * *

 **This was one hell of chapter to put together, even with all the new skills he's learned. He's still no match for that powerful Nightmare.**

 **Like I'd make it that easy, we finally got some Rito and Lala interaction for the first time, meh better late then never.**

 **That time jump though, how do I explain it? Rito POV takes place 24 hours after Shiro dived in to the Dream world.**

 **Shiro's P.O.V is catching up to Rito's P.O.V. So expect more time jump like that down the line**

 **Prime Lord Lailha joins Shiro's party, now what does it mean to be a prime lord or sub lord, what's the difference?**

 **Everything will be answered...** **eventually.**


	13. Reconnect: The Hero's dream

**Volume 2 Reconnect:** The Hero's dream

* * *

 _Sometime early..._

Lailah felt helpless, struggling to free herself from the binding magic that had her sealed inside a spear. She couldn't break it from the inside. She could feel her partner presence as he entered the Dream world, he came back again.

She crossed her arms leaned against the orb, she sat down curling up on her legs. She should've been the the first one to met him, she should've woken up sooner, she should've been a better partner-

"Oho, I thought I sensed something interesting~"

A young man with jet black hair with similar hair styles that resemble Shiro. Walked up to the orb with his gaze meeting hers.

Leon simply grinned.

[...]

 _Present time..._

 **Nightmare Kill Count: 275**

" _Heeeyyya_!"

I swung my blade as another wave of Nightmares goblins were defeated, Lailah and I spent most of our wandering around the cavern area discussing various battles strategy, one such such strategy was chain agro.

"Come on you stupid goblins, you think you can keep up with me, not in million years, HAHAHA!" I hurled some more insultes at them as ran for my life. "Argh, any day now, Lailah!"

A group of twenty or more goblins, chased me around the field, while normally I wouldn't have any problem picking them off one at time. This strategy has been effective thus far to clear all at once.

 _ ***Smack***_

"Yeow!" I rubbed my head. "Who threw that! There throwing rocks now!"

Indeed the little goblins were a lot more aggressive the longer they stay in agro mode, as such I was now force to dodge an onslaught assault of rocks being thrown at me.

I noticed Lailah began to glow red signaling it was time to bailout. I stopped in my track as I hit against a wall with the goblins followed in pursuit

... it was a dead end...

Shit!

"Emittem o spiritus ignis statuam proferens diffamare **No** **va Ascensionis!** "(Gather spirit of fire, strike down a pillar of flames, come and blaze forth Nova Ascension!)

Dread filled my eyes as I twitched upon hearing the finished incantation. It was too late for me...

Double Shit!

 ***Boooom!***

 **Nightmare Kill count: 299**

...

..

.

"Please just say something, anything!"

For the pass half after returning to our base, I refuse look in her general direction, doing so would've force me to cave in and forgive her. Nope no way, not gonna happened.

She knows what she did wrong.

"..." I splashed some water on my face, scrubbing away the dirt I accumulated. I sighed the sound of running waterfall was relaxing to listen to. Everything happened so damn fast there wasn't a lot time to process it all.

Spirts, Nightmare and then,

there's her...

Lailah a guardian Spirit, or Nightmare in disguise, she appeared out of nowhere and yet it's strange that I feel relaxed around her. Like we've been friends for years or something. I scowled to myself.

My own body betrays my emotion.

"I'm sorry." Lailah whispered as her body swayed back and forth. I nodded and turned around, there that was the apology I was waiting for. "See was that so- Lailah!"

I ran over and caught her before she hit the ground. "Hey, what's going on? Are you okay?" I asked checking her forehead, she was burning up!

"Tch, Idiot you caught a fever! Damn it, you overexerted yourself!"

I carried her back into the cave, I started a small bonfire and ripped my left sleeves. This would be useful as a make shift towel, soaking in the river I placed it over her head. I banged my fist against the cave wall gritting my teeth.

Careless, I was to damn careless to notice anything. I slide down against the wall till I was sitting on cold hard floor. It was the relentless spell casting, whatever that spell she used took a lot out of her I realize. Even then, she still smiled and assured that she could keep going.

"I'm sorry."

I looked across the fire, it was Lailah who spoke in a hoarse whispered. Her eyes closed meaning she was sleep talking.

I sigh escaped my lips, you idiot, this was my fault! I'm the that should apologize. My eyes soften and glanced outside the cave, the dim lights reflected of the river giving it a nice blue glowing effect. It was unlike anything I've ever seen. I want to be able remember this scene when I wake up.

It was a breathtaking view.

"Just get some rest, your health is more important."

[...]

 _Xyaqom..._

After parting ways with Zastin, Xyaqom was very adamant on returning to his home planet. To the rest of universe he was dead, and to him it was perfect opportunity to work in the shadows. After all, he was a man on a mission. He took a gamble on relying on Zastin, but sure enough he reluctantly agreed to work with me for the time being.

Xyaqom sighed. He raised his knuckles and knocked.

That was the easy part.

It gets harder from here on out.

 _ ***Knock**Knock***_

"Hmm, who is it? Oh, hell no!" This is Ryouko Mikado a certify alien doctor, who will treats any kind of alien that visited earth, and to Xyaqom a long time friend.

"Yo, Mikado- at least me finish before shutting me out!" Xyaqom pleaded. "Come on, just one favor is I ask just hear me out okay!"

"Go away!"

"I would if I could, but there lies the problem." Xyaqom grinned, rubbing his head sheepishly. Mikado peered through the door her green eyes glared at him for holding his foot against the door.

"Did you crashed your ship, again?" She asked with a deadpan expression. Well it came off as more of statement then it is a question, and judging by the look on his face, she wasn't that far off the mark.

"...Kinda~" Xyaqom whistled. Mikado sighed, only Xyaqom. "But don't worry, there's this job I recently got, it'll pay for the repairs and feed me for days."

"What does that have to do with you being here?" Mikado asked.

"...I-I need a place stay."

Mikado froze, slamming the door as fast as she could, but Xyaqom intercepted desperately pleading for chance.

"Please, it'll only be temporary! I don't have anywhere else to go!"

"Anywhere, anywhere but here!"

Some people that walked by would chuckled at the scene, to them it was two young couple bickering at it each other.

They couldn't be further from the truth...

[...]

 _Unknown..._

"Here me child, what is the real meaning behind the strength you sought out to seek? What is it that you desire."

A..Ah...A talking sword!? My jaw was hanging, my eyes were twitching, I had stupefied expression. I was stunned speechless.

It wasn't just any talking blade, it was the gravity blade that I had pulled out.

My own sword was talking to me!

"Where the hell am I? Are there any more voices in my head that I need to worry about? If so, I'm gonna have to start charging you guys for vacancies." I rapidly fired off as many questions as I could.

The sword roared in laughter.

I shook my head hat's it, i've officially gone crazy!

"I see, that smart mouth off yours is the only thing you've retained, how inadequate. Nevertheless, as for where you are-" It trailed off.

I blinked once more as the scenery changed.

It was the white void.

"The place where everything Reconnect back to, this place it's your heart," the sword paused for a short second. "Or at least what's left off it. You probably already knew that didn't you."

I stayed silent on his accusation narrowing my eyes at the blade, it was only hunched that much I did knew, there nothing to support it though. Spirit and Nightmare were born from the wishes of people, the heart was the key, the wisher. The dream world was catalyst that make the wish into reality.

Dreams, Spirits, and Nightmare, it all connects back to the heart.

"Hmm, makes sense. LIKE HELL IT DOES!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air. I wanted nothing more then to tear my hair apart.

"...Three years ago, you made a certain wish. That wish caused a frictions that nearly destroyed your heart. Prime lord Lailah tried her best to restore the missing piece, however a strange anomaly occurred."

" A wish? Anomaly?" I asked. I scratched my head and couldn't help but wonder, what define abnormal in this fantasy like setting that already defies the laws of normality.

 _'Was this really the only path I could take?'_

 _'I_ _t's too soon to end it here,_ _you still have a lot to live for!'_

"..." My eyes widen in disbelief and clutched my head.

Vivid images were hazaly surfacing in my head. A figured in a familiar style of black robes stood silently stretching his hand, he opened his palm a single speck of light fell from his hand.

 _'It'll be scary, all alone in a new world, I have faith you'll live a strong happy life.'_ The figure gave a thin hollow smile before walking away. _'Until we meet again, on the fated path, that one day we'll become whole once more...Mashiro Yuuma!'_

"I'm sure you too have already met, that figure in the black robes. Knowing him, he introduced himself as a Nightmare." The sword grumbled a bit. "But he is in fact the other half of your heart. In other words, you two are both one in the same person, Mashiro Yuuma."

"...!?..." I was at a lost for words.

[...]

 _Unknown Location..._

A familiar shrouded figure in black robes stepped out of a dark portal. It growled clenching his bleeding hand in frustration. "I underestimated him, guess he's not a lost cause after all."

He opened his hand observed the wound he received. This was the hand that caught that fakers sword from earlier.

 _"I expect nothing less from my vessel, he is your other half after all."_ The figured growled again upon hearing another voice chiming in. "Piss off old man, nobody asked for your opinion!" He then lifted his head narrowing his eyes.

Someone had just entered his domain.

"Aha, so you're the source of his Nightmare."

A projectile was shot soaring at high speeds, however it was shattered before it reached him. The figure grinned, whoever shot at him did so from his blind spot.

Probably hoping end him swiftly. This guy is a high class mage. "Were those pesky toys of your suppose kill me, demon of the winds."

Leon strolled out from his hiding spot, no sense in hiding when you've been caught. Even with both hands in pocket, he might seemed to relax, but he kept his guard up.

"Oh man, a Nightmare that knows who I am, unfortunately I don't know who you are?"

The figured turned around with a hand stretched out. Leon finally caught a glimpse of his face his blood ran cold.

"No- You can't be!"

"Me a Nightmare? I suppose I am. Although if I must be addressed you may call me.." The doppelganger lifted his hood revealing his striking identical appearance to that off Shiro. "I am the lord of Calamity, Mashiro Yuuma." He declared.

"But that's- impossible!?"

"Gravitas gladio!" Yuuma called out as the gravity sword materialized in his hand. He smirked as he saw the rage look on Leon face.

Leon knew the blade the moment he saw it.

"Surly you recognized this blade, do you not? The one that was forged by that cursed man and wielded by that boy."

Leon glared furiously at Yuuma, he held his arms up and shouted. "Cavum alma umerus!" (Hollow Wing Blade)

Leon glowed brightly enough to to blind Yuuma for a brief minute before it died down. Surrounding Leon were eight blades concealed by wind that wrapped around them.

This was Leon's Artifact.

"Hmph, now I see. Using the wind to hide the presence of your artifact," Yuuma lifted his sword pointing it at Leon. "However, you're wasting Aura just by hiding them. I wonder just how long do you think you can last like that."

The stood there in silence, the sound of droplets were the only thing echoing in the abyss. When next three drops echoed...

There battle commenced.

Drip. Drip.

Drip...

The sounds of blades clashing echoed through the abyss.

[...]

 _Ren..._

Ren fumed while storming through the streets. Nothing had gone the way he'd hope since he reunited with the love of his life. It was all because of that insufferable vial man, an image of Shiro standing alone on top of a mountain looking down at him briefly flashed in his mind.

That bastard!

He was the greatest obstacle that stood in his way, in between him and Lala. Somehow he'll find a way surpass him and become a real man! "Yes, I'll find a way to the top, then I'll make him suffer, Ufufufu!" Ren rubbed his maniacally as he made his way down the street he passed by an alleyway. He caught a glimps of something out the corner of his eyes that made him back track a bit.

"Eh, isn't that- Shiro!?"

Indeed it was, his greatest rival was leaning against the wall passed out.

"What the hell happened you, Shiro!" He rushed over crouching down to inspect him for any sign of injuries.

Which he wasn't thankfully.

"La..la" Shiro mumbled in his sleep. Ren sighed in relief.

"He must've been out here for hours if not days searching for her. Geez, What I'm a gonna do with you?" He concluded. Good question, what he gonna do with Shiro? He couldn't just leave him out here. It not like he knew were he lived or anything. Lala was still missing as far as he knew.

That only left him with one option.

"You better be great full that I'm even helping you, but as a man I can't leave another man behind." He lifted Shiro arms warping around him, leaning him on his shoulder.

There destination, Ren House.

[...]

 _Lailah..._

Laiah groaned before opening her eyes. She sat up as the sleeve on her face fell, glancing at the fabric for a brief second she could help but wonder what happened earlier. She remembered facing a bunch of goblins with Shiro.

Shiro!

She frantically looked around the cave, her partner was nowhere to be found.

"HHHAAAAAAA!"

 ***BOOM!***

There was a loud explosion that nearly knocked her off her feet. She wobbles a bit towards the entrance and saw Shiro practicing with new sword, he swiftly swung it around testing each strike before lifting it up over his head. Her eyes were lingering on the blade.

"That sword...Thats-" She muttered.

 _ **"100-fold Tiger Blade!"**_ He shouted.

 ***Whoosh!***

A shockwave blasted forth as he swung with all his might, creating ripples in the waves. The shockwave eventually sliced through boulder size structures, (the same building that was destroyed a few chapters back)

Shiro wiped his forehead of sweet. "Phew, it really is hard to hold this thing, even at a 100-fold. Huh, oh?" It was then, Shiro noticed her presence and slowly walked over to her.

"Thank goodness, you're okay, Lailah!" He put his arms on her shoulders smiling in relief.

Eh?

Shiro worried? She was honestly expect to be yelled for messing up so much.

"Don't worry about using the high level attack anymore, just focus on supporting from distance, you got any spells like that use. Ah, let me check your temp. before we get a move on." He press his forehead against her. She fought the urge to step back as he was in her personal space, though that didn't stop her face from turning red.

"Hmmm, are sure your okay?" He asked in concern.

"I- I'm a spirit of fire, it's only natural the my body heat slightly more attune to this kind of temperature." She stuttered a little, she was touched by his concern and smiled. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"...I see." He simply said as he stared at her. He probably didn't believe her. "Alright, so long as your okay let's get this show on the road!"

Shiro led the onward, Lailah could help but admire Shiro over the amount of progress he's shown.

She just hope that he'll be ready to face his inner darkness.

...

..

.

 _Shiro..._

"Damn how big is this damn cave anyway- Whoa, is that a basilisk!?"

Looking over the edge of cliff a large snake creature slithered around, was it just me or there was something off about it? Most fully grown basilisk grew to be around fifty feet tall this one was a bit small in comparison to let say, the tarantula spider I fought.

No it was definitely bigger then the spider. I was more focused on its face, for some reason it reminded of a turkey it was weird. It had four eyes with a reddish under neck, its feathers stretched out forming what seemed like wings, it'll hissed it flew off.

I blinked, what...

"...The hell, since when can they fly!?" I exclaimed.

"Actually, it's an Cockatrice. They may look similar to a basilisk, but there actually part dragon making them highly resistant to Martial Artes." Lailah spook with concern in her voice.

"It's a snake turkey thing, how is that a dragon?"

"The same way a palm tree can become a dragon I assume." Lailah shrugged.

"That's different," I scowled point at the snake turkey. "Besides that's just a myth, something like that can't even be real, and this I don't even know what this thing is!?"

"Regardless, we were lucky it didn't notice us." Lailah glanced at the retreating form of the cockatrice. "It's gaze can leave even the strongest spirit petrified. We have no defense against it."

"Hmmm," without a doubt that cockatrice, would be our greatest obstacle thus far facing right now would be suicidal, however...

"It's not impossible is it?" I asked out loud, I can feel Lailah shifting her eyes from the Nightmare to me, carefully choosing her words.

"It would be difficult, but not impossible."

 _'You two are both one in the same person, Mashiro Yuuma.'_ I clenched his fist, were both the same Shiro, but he's been suffering here all alone for the past three years waiting for me. "Difficult, but not impossible, huh?" I muttered.

As long as it's not impossible, I find a way...

To clear this crappy game!

* * *

 **We made it people, an entire year for Shiro's Tale! Thirteen chapters in and only one volume done the second one more then half way finished. The third chapter in the Reconnect story is finally done! Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Ever since Jojo bizarre adventure Part 5 was announced, a friend convinced me finally to give it try and was honestly surprised with how much I enjoyed the series thus far, so much so I can't help but be inspired by it's clever writing. And the memes, It's nice to finally to understand them now.**

 **By the time this chapter comes out I would've probably just finished watching Stardust Crusader and move on to part 4. Don't be surprised if you end up seeing a bunch of jojo reference in future volumes.**

 **On a side note:** **Shiro's tale Volume 2 will end in 4 chapters along with the exciting conclusion for this arc. Until next time! I'm off to watch more Jojo**


	14. Reconnect: The past, and Shiro

**Volume 2 Reconnect:** The past, and Shiro

* * *

 _Shiro..._

 **Nightmare kill count: 499**

The cockatrice...

Part beast, part dragon, part turkey?

Running into that kind of mythical beast, was pure bad luck for us. From mythology, this legendary creature is said to have cast even the strongest warriors into stone with just look o  
f its gaze.

"You gotta be kidding me, this thing is the **floor boss!** " I exclaimed.

Boss type monster are among the strongest types of creature right next to the final boss, lucky...we were very lucky the fact that even saw it means, we almost stepped into its territory. In other words the objective.

The goal...

After clearing out the nightmares of this floor, it was the only one that remind meaning eventually we have to face it sooner or later. Not a single nightmare had entered its territory, it was definitely gave off the aura of the strongest creature.

Do not fuck with a creature from mythology.

And yet...

"I'm sorry!" Lailah cried out.

"Apologize until after were out of danger, just keep running if you wanna live!" I bellowed out.

The cockatrice let out a cry as it chased the both of them.

 **Wwwrrrrryyyyyyy!**

"Even his cry is annoyingly out of place!" I irritatingly pointed out.

"THAT'S What your worried about!?"

...This might take a while...

[...]

Leon...

 _Flashback... three years ago. Unknown planet._

 _Rubbing his drowsy eyes, Leon at the age of thirteen walked through the long corridors into the kitchen area. He saw Shiro also the age of thirteen leaning against the rails of the balcony looking at night sky. Leon made some tea and joined him._

 _"Can't sleep, t_ _omorrow's a big day, ya know!_ _?" Leon asked handing Shiro a mug of tea, which he_ _accepted._

 _"Thanks and yeah I know, were joining the deviluke on the front lines. T_ _omorrow, whatever happens, it will be the deciding factor in this war. In all out assault on Mundus magicus, the inverse mars, our home planet." Shiro state with a solemn look._

 _"Right back to where we started, you know this seem to be a running theme with us. Like a wild goose chase all over the galaxy." Leon chuckeld._

 _"Weren't you the one who said it was impossible for us to get loss? That was the last time I'll ever trust you with a map." Shiro quipped._

 _"Shut up, at least we made it this far in the end!" Leon softly punched Shiro in the arms_ _The two boys burst out laughing._ _After calming down, they stared into the night sky enjoying the breeze. "Okay, So what's wrong. I can tell something bothering you?" Leon asked._

 _"Heh-heh, am I that obvious?" Shiro softly laughed. "I was just thinking after the war, what to do in the future, I never really thought about that kinda stuff. There's still so much I don't know about, I thought about going back to the magical institute and finish my education. And then, travel the galaxy helping people along the way, you know without the whole 'everybody trying to kill us thing' that would be nice wouldn't it?"  
_

 _"The future, huh?"_ _Leon had always harped on Shiro for being to simple minded, but even he never thought that far, he just assume he'd follow Shiro on some crazy adventure, wherever he went...just to keep him from doing anything stupid, not because he cares for him or anything. "Do_ _whatever you want, just don't drag me into your crazy affairs, ya know!"_

 _"No promises!" Shiro cheeky grind._

 _Ugh, this guy!_

 _Before Shiro left the balcony he turned to speak once more "You know my gramps use to say that_ _people can change overtime, but is that really true? If they decide they want to fly will they grow wings?" He looked at the sky then at Leon. "I don't think so. You don't change yourself. You change how you do things. You have to make your own way. You have to create a way to fly, even while you stay the same."_

 _That was the last time I had truly spoken to him. The following morning was the last day of the war. If I had know..._ _That would be the last time I would ever see Shiro-_ _My friend-I would never have let him join the war._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _Present day..._

Leon gritted his teeth as he fired off five of his blades towards the Nightmare doppelganger, Hollow wing blade his artifact was just as the name suggested hollow blade that artificially created by his artifact, he can mentally control each blade as such three of the five he fired stood behind wait for his command.

Yuuma smirked as swatted them all away with own sword. "What's the matter, If your not gonna come towards me, then I'll finish this right now!" He rose his hand and started chanting. " _Come, spirits of air and lightning! Let the Southern Storm Blow With Lightning_. _**Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!" [**_ ** _Jupiter's Lightning Storm!]_**

"Son of-" Leon cursed narrowly avoiding the huge beam lighting that also carried a raging gust of wind, it shredded through the area. "To case a high level spell like that so early on, it could only mean he has full confidence in his mystical Artes!" The moment he landed on ground, Leon prepared his attack. _"Gather, and strike my enemy, 20 spirits of lightning. **Magic Arrows** , Series of Lightning. **20** _**_Sagitta Magica!_ " **

20 small energy balls appeared behind leon as they sparked with electricity.

"My my, still playing on the defensive, fine i'll humor you a bit longer." Yuuma said with a bored look on his face. _"Gather, and strike my enemy, 50 spirits of Darkness. **Magic Arrows** , Series of Darkness. **50 Sagitta Magica!** " _

Over twice the amount arrows appeared behind Yuuma, unlike Leon's arrows these covered in menacing dark aura. "I'll show you how the game is meant to be played!" Yuuma declared.

With Leon was worried he didn't show it. Sagitta Magica or Magic Arrows is a very basic yet versatile type of spell that's taught to all different types of elemental magic, fire, wind, ice, lightning, light or darkness. Depending on the type of effect your looking for solely depends on the element of your choice. For instance, at the average range of 10 feet. A magic arrow can fire at 5 seconds, adding lightning on top it would increase its speed clocking in at 2.5 second. In other words, lightning arrows were the fastest type of arrows period.

"Tch, It doesn't matter if one person know a hundred or even a thousand different spells, all I need is the one spell to finish you." Leon declared to Yuuma. Leon shot off his arrows, while Yuuma fired off his own. The attack overwhelmingly bombarded his own creating a massive explosion. Leon dogged and deflect many of the arrows forced their way through his.

Yuuma smirked upon seeing Leon dancing around his arrows, however he noticed in the smoke cloud an arrow shot through speeding towards him. "Nani!?"

Yuuma acting on reflects, before the arrow nailed his head, casted a barrier spell at last second, avoiding a very lethal blow. However, he still felt the force of the impact, which tilted his head back. His eyes widened as two more lightning arrows came at him from the side. The barrier spell had a recharge time limit of 10 second, he narrowed his eyes at the smirking Leon.

"Don't get cocky, bastard! 10,000-fold!" Narrowly avoiding the arrows Yuuma shifted the swords weight slamming into the ground. Leon mentally counted the seconds it takes for the barrier to regenerate.

10

9

8

7

The sound of lightning screeched the air near the area Yuuma landed. **"0-fold Vanishing Lighting!"** What seemed like an instant, Yuuma flashed over to Leon.

Leon jumped back out the sword swinging reach. However, he still received a huge slashed. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. 'Was that _Shundo,_ no it was something different.'

6

5

4

Leon cast a single **_Sagitta Magica_** , and held it by the palm of his hand. "I told you, all I need is the one spell to finish you." He stated as fired his arrow, Yuuma jumped back dodging the arrow.

"Y-YOU!"

3

2

1

"I'll admit you're strong, you get that much from me before you die!" Thanks to the reflection of his sword however, another arrow from the back of his blind spot. with barrier spell in use he avoided a fatal blow yet again. "F-from behind!" Yuuma gasped as realized his position.

 _"Gather, and converge 101 spirits of light. **Magic Arrows** , Series of Light. **101** _**_Sagitta Magica!_ " **Leon chanted

Yuuma eyes widen, A time delayed spell! He planned that far in advance, there was now he could dodge it at this range. To think this human could push him so far. Leon gather all the collective energy of 101 arrows into his fist. He had Yuuma right were he wanted, there's no way he'd let this chance slip.

 **Haaaaaaaaaaaa** **!**

He punched Yuuma with all his might, sending him flying. Not only did he punch him with the force of a 101 arrows but they were arrow of light, Yuuma was a nightmare a creature of darkness, in other words it doesn't matter how powerful he was, he was going to feel that pain.

Leon puffed in exhaustion.

 **[...]**

 _Mundus Magia...Three years ago_.

 _Shiro and I pulse the other five members of our group , our comrades_. C _loaked and armed, rused passed the two armies as the war raged on. Our mission was to infiltrate the enemy's castle and take down the acting commanders. Near the base of the_ _castle_ _entrance a plasma sword greated us._

 _"Halt! Whether It be enemy or allies, none shall pass point, so long as I hold breath!" Zastin_ _Command._

 _"I'll comply to that!" One of our allies spoke as he flipped over us and landed near Zastin. His arms turned into to adamantium blades and clashed with Zastin. "Yo, chief command Zastin! We meet again." Xyaqom age fifteen spoke with the utmost confidence dripping his voice. "Ya know, we gotta stop meeting like this!"_

 _"You! The tran-assassin!" Zastin parried his swing. "So you working with the_ _enemy!"  
_

 _"Feh, nope for I am on neither side, I'm simply betting against fate! And right now, you're standing in my way!" Xyaqom nodded over to us. "Go on, I'll hold him back!"_

 _Shiro stepped forward. "Let's go!"_

 _"But what about-"_

 _"We'll only hold him back." Shiro interrupt Leon._

 _Shiro nodded towards Xyaqom who nodded back._ _"Oi brat, were not done with our match, so don't you dare die out there!"_

 _"I won't and thanks for everything!" Shiro shouted back before dashing off into the castle, Leon along with everyone else ran after him._

 _"Wait!" Zastin called out only to dodge Xyaqom slashes._

 _"Your fights with me, old man!"_

 _That was last Leon had saw Xyaqom squaring off against Zastin. They wouldn't meet again until years later._

 _[...]_

 _Shiro..._

 _" **200-Fold** **,** **Tiger Blade**!"_ I shouted jumping of the side of cliff.

 _ **OOOORRRAAA**!_

With the force of the blade slamming down on top of the Cockatrice's head. It bucks it's head under the swords pressure, before knocking me off by slamming its head into the cave wall.

"Wah!"

Luckily, I managed to change the weight of my sword back to 0-fold and rolled of to the side before I got caught in its destructive rampage.

"Damn, what a tough little bird you are." I cursed as I ran behind a boulder.

"Shiro I told you, cockatrice are resistance to physical attack!" Lailah called out over the ledge hiding. Making eye contact with the best would lead to petrification, best safe to hide if possible.

"Being resistance to something doesn't mean immunity, It obviously took some damage!" I answered back in my own hiding spot. Although I say that, I stil couldn't believe it shrugged off 200-fold like it was nothing. The cockatrice was looking around the area, like some sort of ninja I vanish for his sight and blended in well with the environment, if only I had such a skill in real life, I would have no need for 'Stealth-Shiro'.

Welp, there goes my surprise attack.

Now, what to do about this predicament situation. I glanced at my sword remembering Yuuma words from earlier. _'You wanna be taken seriously. 2000-fold, master it at that level.'_

"Damn it, I'm still far behind!" I mumbled.

...

..

.

 _Flashback continuing from last chapter..._

"It's too reckless!" The blade shouted.

"I have to try! Otherwise, I'd regret it forever if i didn't face him with everything I've GOT," I exclaimed with a solemn look. "He's been suffering alone for three years waiting for my lazy ass show up!"

 _'Be strong, be happy.'_ I gritted my teeth. "And how do I repay him! By forgetting everything including my own Name!"

The artificial sword gave a deep sigh, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with my statement. "Do you regret it? The life that you live right now, It's not to late to turn back and continue living it you know. Will you throw it all away just to to save one person!"

 _I've always wanted to be hero for as long as I could remember._

I remained silent after all, what could I say that!? Various images of my friends flashed through my mind. Saibai, Mikan, even Ren to a degree, Saruyama, Rito, and Lala.

 _In the end, it's impossible to save everyone._

Do I honestly regret ever meeting them? Hell no I don't regret it!

 _You still have a lot to live for._

"No, I don't regret it all. Maybe, I'm just all talk, but at the heart of it all is just a wish." I continued on. "A wish for this Nightmare to be undone, the unfulfilled wish of a man who only wanted to help others, only to lose everything he ever worked hard for in the end."

 _It'll be scary, all alone in a new world, I have faith you'll live a strong happy life._

"What he believed in, no what he still believes in. It's up to me to show him his choice wasn't the wrong one!" I didn't just state it, I declared it.

"Pfft, hehe!" The sword let out a stiff chuckle and tilted a bit as it points its hilt towards me. "Then it prove to me as well, and in exchange I'll allow you to weld me however you see fit. Prove to me that I wasn't wrong in choosing you as my vessel!"

I grabbed it's hilt and smiled proudly. "HELL YA! LET'S DO THIS!"

...

..

.

End of flashback...

"If I'm wanna prove myself, guess the first thing I should do" I looked back towards the cockatrice who was retreating back father in the cave. "Is beat the opponent that's stands in my way!"

I stood up from behind the rock and faced the retreating beast. Artifact in hand, I began to pour all the Aura I had into the blade. I signaled Lailah to do the same, she nodded a began chanting her spell.

"Being resistance to something doesn't mean immunity." I mumbled. "Then we'll continue to push through till we find something that does work. I'll pour it all into a single strike, The only way to fight a dragon is with a another dragon!" I charged towards the Cockatrice, flames warped around around my sword. Sharpening my aura and then condense it, push through my own limits! " ** _2000-fold,_** **_Soaring Dragon_**!"

 **Haaaaaaaaaaaa** **!**

With a mighty leap, I swung with all my might, I imagine this what it feel like when two dragons fight each other. I was able to mortally wound the Cockatrice with a deep slash while it was distracted. It cried out in pain.

 **Wwwrrrrryyyyyyy!**

That damn cry, that I'm not gonna miss. Off course, despite my effort, the damn thing was too strong for me to finish it off. And that folk is way we have a back up plan.

"DO IT NOW!" I roared out to Lailah as a large gust of wind pick up some sort of magic circle appeared beneath the beast. And I landed near the damn thing, I was still within the blast range.

 _"Gather spirits of fire, strike down in a pillar of flames, come and blaze forth, **Nova Ascension**_!"

I'm outta here- Fuck!

 _ **BOOOOOM!**_

Is it just me or do I seem to have terrible luck with explosion lately? Note to self, stay far far away explosion base magic.

[...]

 _Chaos..._ _Would be the one word to describe the situation at hand. The moment we stepped foot inside we were attacked by units after units enemy hoards. They were relentless. Soon after, the leaders picked us off one by one separated us from the group. Eventually only Shiro and I managed to defeated the two that targeted us, We met up near a long hallway that lead to the throne room. The other were either still fighting there battles, or worse dead._

 _"Ngn, this pressure, a domain!" Leon grunted. "She's definitely nearby."_

 _"I'm surprised, you just now sensed it, It expands a few hundred kilometers away from the castle. Practically covering the entire landscape." Shiro stated._

 _"For real! Just how crazy strong she, she could practically subject the world with just this pressure if she wanted to."_ _What could only describe as an insane force, froze the both of us place. This was different then a domain, the man who walked up the step was admitting aura far beyond what we ever face. This man was Gid Deviluke the king of deviluke._

 _"I got tired of waiting, I was hoping for bit of fun stomping on the devils army. But imagine my surprise when find two brats waiting here, what a let down." Gid spoke scratching his head his Aura flared as he glared at them._

 _"Get lost!" He commanded._

 _Thing just got a whole lot worse..._

 _[...]_

 _Leon.._

"Are you regenerating!?" Leon asked. "No, no, no, please don't- I want you dead for personal reason."

Yuuma who had taken a nasty blow from Leon's early attack was slowly recovering his wound. The left side of his face distorted and regenerating, he growled as he stood up. "Ugh! Man, that pack a hell of punch. Can I like level with you for a moment? What the fuck was that!"

"What are we playing twenty questions? Cause, I've got plenty to ask myself?" Leon retorted.

"Ufufufu," Yuuma seemed amused by Leon's proclamation. He held out a hand and some kind black spear almost hits Leon. "In the end, I'm no longer a swordsman, but a Nightmare who is Caster." Yuuma retracted the shadow spear that nearly hit Leon greasing his cheeks slightly.

Leon was shaken up, he didn't even notice the speed of the spear until it strikes its targets. That attack, it was fast!

Yuuma's right arm was wrapped around shrouded in darkness, as it untangled it self, it swirled around before launching several spears at high velocity. " ** _Shadow Spear_**!" He called out

"Not this again!" Leon groaned dodging said spear left and right. They were faster then the magic arrows, leaving little to no breathing room. He would have to create another opening before he can finish him. He pulled out eight small gems. "Sorry Xyaqom, I know it pain to waste these, but it's a matter of survival!"

These were expensive gems, very hard to come by. Meh, I'm sure he'd understand that he 'took' some with him for insurance. Leon air dive using Shundo and rolled out the range of incoming spears. He placed one the gems on the ground, It glowed before disappearing. "Set:One!" Leon muttered.

"And what on earth do you think you're doing, Hmm!? You think I'll let you win that easy!?" Yuuma grew frustrated at Leon's pointless endeavors.

Spears emerges from ground, Yuuma attacks were getting ferocious by the second. Luckily, Leon made to destination safely, which was a bit further away from the first point he was just at, he placed another gem down as it repeated the same process. "Set: Two!" He muttered.

"It may be pointless, but who honestly knows, guess I'll just have to try a bit harder." Leon openly admitted. Leon with mighty leap, jumps over Yuuma and throws down four gems. "Like so, **_scatter Gale Shards!_** "

Yumma gritted his teeth as the gems broke and unleashing a turret of mini wind shards that was more sharper then the average magic Arrows. Ngh, he can't add to waste his barriers non lethal attack like before. In other words, he was trapped...Again. " ** _Runic circle!_** " He roared out.

"Another barrier!?" Leon analyzed the black aura spear surrounding Yuuma, he noticed some of the shards broke through the aura piercing Yuuma, while the other were bouncing off it, instead collided into it. "No, it's not blocking it's repelling my attacks, he's using the gravity to shift the shards off course."

Well, not that Leon was concerned, Yumma was preoccupied that's all that matters. He landed and set another gem. "Set:Three!"

As Leon's attack gale shards came to end, he was already set in place. Yuuma's robes had some tear in them, with some minor injuries and some blood dripping, others that he was fine for the most part. "You know, I've heard of gems capable of storing magic inside of them," Yuuma puffed out. "If think it's enough stop me-"

"Stop you? Please, I doubt there enough to kill you." Leon set down his last gem. "But there enough to stall you at least. Set:Four!" Leon stood up.

 ** _"Release! Spirit of binding, Magic Restraint!"_**

A magic circle appeared underneath Yuuma as four ropes held him in place. "What is this, my Aura- A sealing spell!"

 ** _"Spread forth, and extend magic circle. Capture targets one through ten. Lock on. Release Spirit shackles!"_** Leon's aura flared as roughly ten magic circle targeted Yuuma, Leon prepares for his final spell. ** _"Gather, Spirits of wind, let the northern storm blow violently, Ventus Gale Storm!"_**

Yuuma chuckle. "Fuhaha, If all you wanted was a contest of power I'll gladly play. After all," Despite being held in place Yuuma shuffle into stand. "This spell only saps away my Aura. Unfortunately, I still have a ton left in reserve. **_Come, spirits of air and lightning! Let the Southern Storm Blow With Lightning_.** **_Jupiter's Lightning Storm!"_**

The attacks collided with one another, creating a massive clash of exploding force that struggles for dominance. Leon stood his ground. "Ngn! Amazing, even at such disadvantage, you have this power left! But, I won't run away, I-I still have to find a way, a way to fly my own way, just like he did!"

Yuuma eyes narrowed as there attack continued struggle against each other. "Hmpf, a way to fly, Huh?" He muttered.

 _ **'Surely you haven't forgotten, Partner? The words that carved your path.**_

"...!..."

 _'You don't change yourself. You change how you do things. You have to make your own way. You have to create a way to fly, even while you stay the same.'_

"That right, to create a way to fly, while remaining the same. It's too late for me, but not for him." Yuuma muttered as his thoughts lead back to Shiro. "I bare all the darkness, so that he can live in the light! I'm his Nightmare, his shadow, and his darkness. I am Mashiro Yuuma! Even against you, I won't hold back!"

 **"Raaahhhhhh!"** Yuuma's aura flared as his attack began to overwhelm Leon's. "In the end, lighting consumes everything!

 ** _"Second Wind!"_** Leon muttered. Despite, having the overwhelming advantage. Leon's attack was overpowered. And Leon was consumed by the blast...

Leon was defeated.

"Tch, that bastard escaped!" In the end Yuuma was left alone, battered and injured. It would take away for his wound to heal.

 _[...]_

 _A loud explosion erupted out the dust Shiro flew out of it flipping backwards landing on his feet. How? Just how is he even keeping up with Gid freakin deviluke was beyond Leon, even he could tell just how far below he was compared to them, but that meant nothing to someone like Shiro._

 _"Damn it, why are you fighting us!? We should be working together!" Shiro tried to reason to_ _Gid, who walked through the smoke cloud without scratch on him, nothing Shiro threw at him had any noticeable effect._

 _This man was a monster of his own kind._

 _Gid narrows eyes as if he was gauging them, no not Leon. He wasn't even in Gid radar, all his attention was on Shiro. Leon couldn't stopping the shaking in his hands, his feet glued to the ground, He was paralyzed in fear._ _"What use would I gain from teaming up with couple of brats, I'm not some damn babysitter. You would only get in my way!" He scoffed._

 _Run away. We can't beat him._

 _We have to run._

 _Leon's thoughts raced Like a storm. However, Shiro stood firmly facing his opponent, with a fierce determined look. "I don't wanna fight you, the real enemy lies ahead! We can end this war, nobody has die."_

 _"Words of a fool." Gid dismissed. "People in die wars, only the strongest survive and weak perish. That's how it's always been. You're stills to young to needlessly throw your life away. Are willing to give all up to save one person!"_

 _"...Maybe I am just child, and I'm nothing but all talk, but at the heart of it all is just a wish." Shiro said. "_ _A wish for this Nightmare to be undone. Even if just a wish, I'll give it everything i've got to make it a Reality!" He pointed his sword towards Gid._

 _"King of Deviluke, with all of my strength, I'll defeat all of yours!" Shiro declared._

 _"...Fuheheh." Gid crackle. "If only there were more fools, like you in the universe. Very well, show me your foolish resolve!" Gid grinned as flared his aura. "Don't disappoint me!"_

 _[...]_

Shiro...

"I wanna go home!" I exclaimed lying faceplate on the floor.

The gravity sword that I held grasped in my hand muttered back to me. "It's up to me to show him his choice wasn't the wrong one! That's you, that's what you sound like." It stated.

Ugh, and no one asked for smartass sword for a partner either. I sighed once more and sat up rubbing my head. "I know what I said before, the faster we deal with this, the faster I can go back to the comfort of my bed."

"Shiro!" Lailah called out from the distance. Jumping down several ledges to reach her partner and embracing him.

"Gah! Hey now, you really don't hold back, do you?" I grunted feeling the shift in weight pressing against my body. "There, there, I'm fine now." I patted her head for a job well.

"That was reckless!" She cried out.

"It turned alright in the end though." I pointed out.

That was the wrong thing to say. Her glared sent shivers down my spine. While he fight his way it most situation. Life lessons have taught me, females wrath are unbeatable creatures. In other word, I fucked up, message received.

"Oh, oh alright, I'm sorry." I pleaded sweating nervously. "Please forgive me."

Lailah let out a tired sigh. "Fine, I just worry about you Shiro. Constantly putting your self out there. It's too much to watch."

"Lailah." I whispered her name. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry, I promise to you, I will not die!"

We sat there embraced in silence. No words were needed as we rested for the next upcoming battle that lies ahead.

[...]

Leon...

*Huff* *Huff*

"I guess, this is my lost." Leon leaned against a wall back in the real world. The sight of his body was horrible today the least. He was bleeding and bruised all over.

"Second wind. A spell that leaves user some life force at coast of there Aura." Leon muttered. "If that attack hadn't done me in, the the lost blood will."

He was tired. He couldn't move.

A little rest wouldn't hurt.

A figure walked up to Leon narrowing his eyes.

Xyaqom was not happy.

* * *

 **Phew, finally done a whopping 5k chapter. To the average reader, that's probably nothing to scoff at. But for me, it's enough to cramp my hands as I slaved over to bring you this glorious chapter.**

 **Now only three more chapters remains until the end of Volume 2.**


	15. Reconnect: The cross roads

**Reconnect: The cross roads**

* * *

 _Xyaqom..._

Anger and Rage, sure those were the many emotions he was feeling right now. But if he had to pick one it probably frustration. Regret being close second. A scowl appeared on his stoic face.

"Damn it!" He slammed a fist against the wall.

"I would appreciate, if I didn't have anymore wholes in the walls." Ryouko Mikado spoke dryly. She stepped out the door wearing here full doctor coat. Xyaqom narrowed his eyes at her.

"How is he?" He asked. She let out a sigh.

"Alive and still breathing thankful, if you hadn't brought him when you did. He probably would've died." She opened door letting Xyaqom in. Instead the room, was giant healing chamber with a naked Leon inside wearing a life support mask.

"Although next time, please use the door instead of crashing into my bathroom." She stated with several tick marks. Xyaqom at least had enough decency to look away in embarrassment.

"S-sorry!" He scratched the side of head. "To be fair, It was kinda of a life or death emergency." His face grew solemn. He put arms in pockets and left the room.

"Hmm, were you going?" Mikado asked?

Xyaqom paused before giving an answer. "Stress relief."

"You promise not kill anymore." She reminded.

"I promised not to needlessly kill as I did before, and to value life a bit more." Xyaqom spoke with a straight face before grinding darkly. "Although, contracts and scum bags are totally an exception, not the rules."

"Fine." Mikado huffed. "Then you can find another place to stay, if that's the case."

Xyaqom turned to her and asked with a serious tone. "I can still crash here tonight, is that still a thing?" He whined.

"Get out!"

"Fine be that way, I'll be back later!" Xyaqom waved off leaving the house. Looking back he regretted letting Leon handle the job by himself.

He'll finish it for him. By himself like always.

[...]

 _Rito..._

"Man, I can not catch a break." Rito sighed. "Somehow, my best friend is engaged to an alien of all things. And now, I'm watering his weird plant till he gets back." He remember his said encounter after finding the giant planet creature.

 _Few hours ago..._

 _"Just what on earth are you!?" He asked._

 _"Me, my name is Lala, I'm an alien!"_

 _"An alien! Then that thing is," Rito glanced at the plant in which it nodded understanding his question. "Oh Shiro, you poor soul, I truly pity the." He mumbled._

 _Now, he understood why Shiro looked so exhausted the week Lala transferred in. Dealing with her must be a nightmare._

 _"Ah, that's a rare sunflower plant I found on planet plantus!" She place her hands on the side of her face. "I wanted the give as gift for Shiro, he's done so much for me."_

 _There a planet named plantus? How lame! He wanted to say, but then thought, wait a minute does Shiro even know how to take care of plants? Shiro was never one for a green thumb like he was._

 _"A gift, huh?" Rito muttered._ _Thinking back on it, forgetting his jealousy situation, when was the last time he gave Shiro a gift?_

 _That struck a cord in him._

And now...

Rito shuffled the bags he was carrying that contained Shiro's gift. "Oh yeah, I should probably let my old man know, and Mikan. They'll probably want to get something for him as well." He muttered to himself.

Not watching were he was walking Rito bumped in to another person knocking each other down. "Ow, sorry about that- Ren!"

Indeed the person bump into was Ren whose hasn't been in school for two day. "Ow, watch where you're going- Hmm, who are you again?" He asked.

"At least remember your classmates name!" Rito exclaimed. "I swear Shiro's a bad influence on you." He shook his head.

"Now that I think about it, your that guy that's always with him!" A gleam flashed through Ren's eyes. "You trying to one up me or something? I bet your also gunning for Lala as well, nobody likes a fourth wheel!" He accused.

'What a one track mind.' Rito though with a sweat drop. "Wait if I'm the fourth, doesn't that make you the third, how is that any better?" He asked.

"I was here first long before Shiro butted in!" He roared. "Ugh! Just thinking about that devilish smug face of his just pisses me off!"

'He does have that effect on a lot of people.' Rito mentally agreed. "Well I'm not interested in Lala if that helps." He smiled meekly.

"Fehe hehe," Ren laughs. "Not that you were much of rival to being with." He openly mocked Rito.

An arrow stroke Rito in the heart. He wasn't even worthy being a rival, was he demoted to a side character just now!?

"That's right before I forget," Ren grabbed Rito right arm. "If your friends with Shiro, then come with me to my place!"

"Hey wait! Okay, but why!?" Rito whined.

"Because I found Shiro not to long ago, he was unconscious in an alleyway." Ren stated. "He resting at my place, I'd bring him home if I knew were it was."

Rito dropped the bags he holding, the gifts that were meant for Shiro.

"SAY WHAT!" He roared.

[...]

 _Shiro..._

The abyss the deepest level in dream world were the strongest Nightmare gathered. Nightmare that represents my inner darkness. I began to reflect on what that really meant.

If the creatures I fought were real in life, then I easily would've died. But, I've been giving- no, I was taught the means to fight back. A chance to master what I already have, the ability to forge my own path.

The abyss itself wasn't anything noteworthy to talk about, it was a void of nothingness shrouded in darkness. One can easily lose themselves here, it reeks of negative, sorrow and hate, anger and rage. It cultivated and gave it form to the point that I can feel it. This was the dark side of my heart. Were I ended- No, the other me ended in life.

*Thump*

Lailah pressed her forehead against my back wrapping her arms around my waist in comfort, probably so that I wouldn't see her worried face."When look back on it, when we first met you lack any conviction to call your own. But, in that short time we spent together, you found your answer haven't you?" She asked.

"Lailah, I-" She shook her head and released me from her hold as she slipped in front of me.

"Never forget, the hearts full of all kinds of different emotion. This is just a small part of who you are, just as you are a part of him as well." Him referring to the one who calls himself Mashiro Yuuma, my other half.

"As such Light and Darkness cannot exists without the the other, for they are one the same!" A voice boomed interrupting our moment. "However, everything begins in darkness and all shall end in it!"

There in the center of the abyss, a figure sat on a throne dressed in fancy robes unlike my dark counterpart, except it was made of bones. "A talking skeleton?" I spoke with a deadpan tone.

"It's no skeleton, I would've sensed it." Lailah said shivering slightly."With this kind of ominous aura, it can only belong to a lich king of the undead."

"Seriously!" I exclaimed. "Are there any more voices in my head, this starting to become a very concerning issue!?"

'At least things won't be boring around here, partner.' The sword in my hand snickered to himself.

No one asked for your damn opinion!

[...]

 _Xyaqom..._

During the day the streets of Sainan was as busy as any other day. Xyaqom kept his disguise up as earthly teenager, he was fumbling around with a tablet of some sort humming an off beat tone.

"I should probably come up with another alias soon." He mumbled while holding the tablet up and taking a picture of the man in front of him. The tablet fish for information bringing up his picture along with his bounty. "80,000 woolong*, that's pocket change!" He whined.

*roughly 8,000 yen or $90 usd*

His stomach growled in hunger. Right now really wasn't a time to complain he needed some money. He caved in and followed the man down a narrow alleyway away from the crowd of people. He leaned back as he saw several other punks around the man he was tailing. Two- four- Six In total including his main target. Each with a decent size bounty ranging 80,00 to 100,000. Maybe this wasn't a waste after all.

"Mine!" Xyaqom spoke with a gaze looked, he charged in flying kick to back of the mans skull knocking one of them.

"What the-, who the hell are you!" The gang screamed at Xyaqom.

"Who me," Xyaqom pointed at himself and at them "First name Mairo, Last name Mario. Mario Mario the Italian plumber at your service. And you guys are my meal tickets, now we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way!"

They all pointed guns towards Xyaqom.

"Oh no, who saw that coming." Xyaqom muttered dryly while rolling his eyes. Why bother giving them options at all if they just resist anyway. Moving faster then the eyes can see he blurred out of existence and end up behind one of grunts, flipping him over on his back.

Xyaqom jump flips back towards the wall before he air diving another grunt knocking him out. He grabbed to the other two by face slamming them into the wall instantly knocking them out. "Whoops, sorry bout that sometimes I forget my own strength." Tilting his head to the side. "Either that or you guys are just that weak, so are we regretting not picking the easy way now?" He asked the two remaining grunts who were scared shitless.

One them was smart enough to run away, the other was to paralyze to even move. Xyaqom leaned down pointing two fingers at the man and muttered. "Sleep!" The man eyes glossed over before losing consciousness.

"There, easy peasy!" Xyaqom wiped his hands. Reacting on instinct he grabbed the pistol that pointed at his head, it fired at him point blank. Luckily, he put a barrier before hand as it negates fatal blows. Xyaqom head leaned back from the attack and then slammed it on mysterious person knocking him down.

"Tch, lucky shot, Wha-" Xyaqom blinked, what should've been a body lying before him well wasn't there anymore. Xyaqom tensed as the same person pointed his gun from before was now behind him. He couldn't see his face, just who the hell is this guy!

"My it's hard to find good men these days." The mysterious person shoved the pistol his into skull. "I take upon myself to know the face of every person in this town, I don't recall yours, who are you?"

"First name Mairo, Last name Mairo." Xyaqom spoke dryly.

"Cute, but I swear I could be mistaken you for great Tran-Assassin Xyaqom."

Xyaqom blinked, How the bloody hell did he see through his disguise!? "Secrets out, You got me a disadvantage here. You know my name, and I don't know yours, who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Chao Fhei-Xiong." The mysterious person now named Chao snapped his fingers. "I work as freelance mercenary, the boss I'm currently working for would most displeased if I let her men get captured here."

"Her?" Just like that the unconscious bodies around Xyaqom vanished before him, including the one he was after. "No, my meal tickets!" He cried out. Using the nano bots in his body he transform his right into a stainless steel blade and turned to attack Chao who disappeared.

"I do hope you became stronger enough to kill me one day. I'll be keeping a close eye on you until then, Later!" Chao's voice echoed till it left Xyaqom all alone.

An Irritated and confused left Xyaqom shouting.

"What the fuck just happened!?"

[...]

 _Rito..._

"Wah! The hell man, this isn't a house it's more like a villa!" Rito gaped as sheer size of Ren home. It was a fancy two story house that puts his to shame, it even came with an outdoor pool as well! "Your family must be loaded." He stated.

"Enough to get by on my own." Ren shrugged. While his family wasn't the richest of royalties, they were wealthy enough to able to run their own Kingdom with what they had. "Honestly, I would've preferred a smaller one story house, but my um- Sister, yeah my sister! She wanted something close resembles home."

Ren wasn't aware how much Rito knew about aliens, he wanted to keep his gender swapping a secret for as long as possible.

Rito wandered further into the depths of Ren's home. Passing by several big rooms containing everything you could ever hope for, a gym work out room, an outdoor pool, dedicated lounging rooms. Heck, he even has an entertainment room! The meat of the house was possibly its living room, it definitely spoke the high quality top of the line furniture sets. Speaking of furniture, there lying on his couch was Shiro.

"Shiro." Rito whispers. It broke his heart to see someone so close to him like a family maybe even a brother. A very annoying brother, looked so vulnerable. It was unsettling, and very unShiro like!

Ren sat in a single arm chair sofa next to the couch. "He's been asleep this whole time. Honestly, it was very hard to resist drawing all over his face. But I decided against it, I'm a man after all." He spoke with Huff at the end.

"I heard from Lala a while back, you're an alien as well aren't you Ren?" Rito figured Ren's sudden appearance, and fascination with Lala. Plus he out right admitted he knew Lala long before Shiro did. "Why do you keep pursuing Lala when she's engaged to Shiro?" He asked.

"Huh, what kind of stupid question is that!?" Ren stared with deadpan expression. "Engagement doesn't mean that there married. If there still a chance that my feelings can still reach her, then I'll keep trying till it does no matter how many times I may fail."

"Wow," Rito muttered under his breath. "That was surprisingly mature even from you."

Ren flip the side of his hair smugly. "Right, I mean I'm a man after all! Wait surprisingly." He blinked.

"There this one girl I like," Rito continues glancing over to Shiro. "But, I think she still has feelings for another person. I don't know what to do."

"You know I can be mature anytime." Ren muttered. "Have you confessed yet?"

"Ngn, I mean-" Rito though back to summer vacation. "I did, but think I messed up somewhere. I had a second chance to fix it, but then we end up as friends."

"Ouch, friend zone!" Ren muttered rubbing his chin. "A very hard place to get out unless-"

"Unless, What?"

"Hardcore Reset" Ren suggested. "Do you honestly value this stranger feelings that your girl is after, or your love for this girl?"

In other what he's asking, who does he value more Haruna or Shiro? Can he himself even answer this question? Who does he Value more?

That left Rito to ponder.

[...]

 _Shiro..._

Scanning around the surrounding depths of the the never ending darkness, it was just us, Lailah and I plus the lich, and given its immense aura. It obviously a floor boss right off the bat. With no other enemy in sight, defeating him would open up the path to Yuuma.

Of course, it's an obvious trap!

"Why haven't you answered my question already, you miscreants!?" The lich all but demanded.

I rose an eyebrow at his tone...it's shifted from what it's was earlier was he...roleplaying?

Lailah nudged my arm.

"Shiro." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, What was the question again?" I face palmed. "No wait- first of all, who are you calling miscreants!? You guys are the one occupying my head, mind, dream, whatever the heck you call this!" I threw my hands in the air. "If anything, it's you who's the miscreant!"

"Do you understand what your dealing with here you impudent knave!?" The lich spat. "Have thy, truly learned nothing from your trail!? If you take on darkness to lightly and it will consume you!"

"I DONT GET AT ALL!" I roared. "None of it! The more I learn about myself, the more I have questions! Explain this stuff for the stupid people like me! Like who the hell are you!?"

"I'm Hyoizuboro!" The lich introduced himself.

Lailah and I bore an unreadable expression.

"Do you have anything for holy magic?" I asked Lailah.

"One or two, though I don't have the affinity for it. It won't be enough to do any real damage to him." Lailah muttered.

Doing some damage is better then no damage.

"Hey now! Do you two have something against my name or something!?" The lich now named Hyoizuboro bellowed out. I snickered, his tone shifted again when he's agitated.

He's totally a faker that's been caught!

 _"Gather spirit of the holy light, purify and cleanse my enemy, **Turn undead!** " _Lailah chanted _._ White light glowed and flew from Lailah hands and began to surround Hyoizuboro who made no attempt to dodge.

"In any case, do honestly think beginners magic like your could ever hope to beat- Gyyyaaaaaaahhhh!" Whenever the light touched him, he exploded in black smoke. Even though he was smoking and shaking, his confidence shattered, he stood his ground.

"Oh no, my magic had no effect on him at all!" Lailah cried out.

"Really, he went 'gyah' and all that. It obviously had some effect." I pointed out with a sweat drop. Was I missing something here? It looked to me that worked.

"My eyes, it burns!" Hyoizuboro rubs his eyes. "I was told you guys were only amateurs at this, just to reconfirm this you guys haven't fought together that long have you?"

I shrugged lazily not knowing what to say. Honestly speaking, if I did change it wasn't by much. Despite my growth, I still feel the same from when I entered the Dream world.

"It seems that underestimated you, come I'll show the full might of Hyoizuboro!" The lich growled in frustration.

"Your being awfully cocky, you little undead shit stain! Lailah, we got him on the ropes, your holy magic is actually working on him!" I called out.

"That not true at all, what kind of undead creature would be if I were to be defeated by beginners class spell-"

" **Scared** **Turn** **Undead**!"

"Eiiiiaaaaaagghhhh!" Hyoizuboro rant turned into screams of terror as Lailah magic hit him. Smoke began to billow out him, he threw him self to ground as his entire being was on fire.

This the boss before the final boss, is he supposed to be this weak?

"Wah! My magic isn't working at all!" She whined.

"No, I really think 'Eiiaaghh' means it working just fine." I spoke with a deadpan expression.

Seriously, even I was starting to feel sorry for the poor undead.

"I give up, your too strong! Please just spare meeee!" Resting on his hands and knees Hyoizuboro pleaded for his deer life.

"Tell us what we need to know, give us all your information!" I demanded. "Or, I'll have Lailah here turn your bones into dust!"

"Anything, I'll tell you anything!" Hyoizuboro cried out

'Are you sure the villain of this story partner?' The sword in my hand shook as if shaking its head in disapproval.

"Shiro can be pretty scary when he wants to be." Lailah muttered to herself unintentionally confirm the blades statement.

Hang on, why am I all of a sudden the bad guy here!?

[...]

 _Xyaqom..._

Frustrated and annoyed from his earlier encounter, Xyaqom made his way done the hallway Sainan high school. He opened a door and sat down in one off the chairs.

"I dare say, I find rather amusing that an outlaw such as yourself would dare step foot into my school." The principal of Sainan high school spoke its a stern tone. "But, I'll play along, just what is that your after assassin Xyaqom?"

Across his desk Xyaqom sat crossed legged, grinned in amusement forgotten his hostility for a brief moment. "You are like the second person to see through my disguise. Guess the former Vice chief for the Clock tower mage isn't all talk after all."

"Spare me your patronizing complement." The principal scoffed. "Old I may be, but I have years of experience over you."

"And that's exactly why I kept you alive for so long, that irreplaceable experience is why your so valuable to me." Xyaqom chuckled. "Surly a man of your status, most have a line of enemies waiting to take your life. Especially, after your part in war was over, that's why you fled to earth." He continued on.

The principal sat in silence staring out the window. "If you're not here kill me, then something else, money, or a job perhaps? Or maybe inside information?"

Xyaqom scratched his head contemplating. "Man, that all sound good right about now!" He complained before his eyes glowed red. "Then how about this-" He leaned in. "Enroll me in this school as a student!" He exclaimed.

The principal looked him perplexed at his proposal. "EH!"

Xyaqom smirks in complete confidence.

* * *

 **After much procrastination,** **this one took a bit longer to make then I had planned, but chapter 15 is finally done!**

 **Here at the cross roads, the three characters will soon have an important decision to make. One that will effect there growth in future volumes**

 **Now to wrap everything up in the final three chapters of volume 2**

 **Next chapter Reconnect: The End (Part 1)**


	16. Reconnect: The End (Part 1)

**Reconnect: The** **End (Part 1)**

* * *

 _Shiro_...

To walk the path of Light, or to walk the path of Darkness. The lower level of the abyss is the reflection of ones inner struggles that conflicts with this choice. The reflection of the heart.

Two paths, one choice, man talk about pressure!

Which on is the right path for me?

Lets see, the way I am right now. The path of darkness, In order to get the power I need to beat Yuuma that seems like the only path for me. With Darkness, I can grow even stronger faster then before. The perfect path for a loner like me, the dishonest path.

However, I can't say that I'm alone anymore, I have...friends now that lean on. There no reason to get stronger on my own. With them, With light, I don't have to do things on my own anymore. The honest straight path. But, is that really the path I should take?

To be honest, both path don't sound to bad for someone like me.

"You've already made choice haven't you?" Lailah asked with a solemn look.

"Sorry, This might be crazy after all." I said scratching my head.

That's right, I've already chosen my path.

Lailah shook her head. "Don't be sorry, it a big decision after all, you won't know if your right or wrong until you try it. It's something you choose for yourself. The first step is something you take on your own."

The first step is something I take on my own, it's the path that only I can take.

"Then, I guess this is where we part ways." I raised my hand along with a content smile. "Lailah, thank you...for everything, I would've never made this far on my own."

Lailah smile drops. "Shiro I...there so much I talk to you about, and yet you accepted me without any explanation. And I gave nothing in return, I'm the one who should be thanking you."

"Well then promise me, when this all over, you can tell me whatever you wanted talk about. I'll be there to listen." I said.

No words were spoken between after that as we shook each other's hand, this wasn't a good bye after all, more like a see ya later.

In order to protect everyone, and keep walking with them, to find my own answers. The path that I can truly hold my head high. Turning to face Hyoizuboro who awaited patiently for my response. "I've made choices, I'll walk the path of darkness!"

"Excellent choice, as expected from my master!" Hyoiziboro gleamed with excitement. "However, now that you've taken the first step, things will only be harder from here on out."

"I know, I'm prepared to face whatever challenge head on." I suddenly felt a very powerful closing in near us.

"I'm truly glad to hear that Fufufu, at last we met again." Yuuma spoke emerging from the endless sea of darkness. "I never thought someone would be utterly foolish enough to choose darkness willingly."

"Whaaa! Yuuma!" I called out. However, he easily silenced me by grabbing my face with his bare hands.

"Just what is Darkness to you, hmm? If you underestimate it, you'll be consumed by it entirely." Whatever he did next sent an entire shock through my body.

The pain was unbearable. The last thing I heard was Lailah shouting out to me worrying about something.

I ended up blacking out.

[...]

 _Rito_...

After pacing Ren's house for several hours, his door bell rang. She here, after he found out about Shiro he called Lala over figuring she'd want to see him.

"Hello!" Lala greeted as per usual with her chirping attitude..

"Where have you been? I've called your hours ago- Gah!"

"Oh Lala, how truly wonderful that you would come to visit my humble abode." Ren greeted Lala with a blissful sigh.

Shoved of to the side, Rito watched as the two aliens interacted. Excluding Lala's tail, you would never be able to tell they were aliens to begin with. It was bizarre, yet intriguing at the same time.

"Even though you were anxious early about her coming over, you frantically cleaned saying your house wasn't good enough for her to step foot on." Rito spoke dryly after recalling Ren early reactions to the news Lala was coming over.

"Shut it, forth wheel!" Ren yelled in denial.

Rito rolled his eyes, part of him was glad that it was Shiro that gets to deal with them everyday and not him.

"Ren get along with Rito." Lala scowled.

"Of course Lala!"

"Wiped!" Rito made a silent whipping sound effect teasing Ren who only glared at him in return.

[...]

 _Xyaqom_...

"So let me get this straight, you the top ranked Assassin in the known universe lost to some random free lance mercenary!?"

"I didn't 'lose' to anybody," Xyaqom spoke dryly as he picked at his food that was in front of him. "The bastard left it indecisive, after he ran away."

"Sounded like you lost to me." Mikado mocked with stiff laughter.

Xyaqom pouted and threw a glare Mikado, he does not 'lose' to anyone. Next time he see Chao Fang-Xiong he'll kill him for sure. They sat in silence enjoy dinner and each other's company.

"Anything else happened today while you out?" Mikado asked.

Xyaqom lips twitched upwards, should he tell her or not? Decision, Decisions...

Ah, fuck it...

"Well, I decided to enroll in high school, yours to exact." He said with grin.

He watched as Mikado glass she had in her hand, slipped out and shattered. Hehehe, Gloriously! Let it be known Xyaqom beherit Deviluke will always have the last laugh.

[...]

 _Shiro..._

"Wh-where am I?" I groaned to myself. Huh, This place is...This is Sainan town! Or at the very least my schools yard.

Am I back in the real world?

"Engard." Yuuma said appearing before me smirking and his sword raised. "If you don't brace yourself, you're gonna die. Although, it will only be a mental death for you."

Nope, doesn't look like it! I gave him the most sour look I could muster, and here I was getting my hopes up! Yuuma lifted his sword a charged at me. I rose my own blade to defend myself.

The clashing sounds of our blades rung in my ears. I struggled holding him back. Yuuma grinned roundhouse kicked me away. I stumbled a bit getting back on my feet, I glared at the floating Yuuma.

"I'll ask you once more, what is darkness? Shadow opposite to light, the night opposite to day, right and wrong, order and chaos, reasons and irrationality? What you simply need is power! And it's a dark hole that will swallow everything, the beginning darkness...the original Chaos! Well, if you can't understand what that means..." Yuuma held his hand out as energy swirled around it. "Then I'll destroy the You that's right here. _**Emittem o spiritus ignis statuam proferens diffamare Nova Ascensionis!"**_ (Gather o spirit of fire, strike down a pillar of flames, come and blaze forth: Nova Ascension!)

That incantation, I'm no expert in magic but that's Lailah spell. Which means... suddenly a magic circle appeared beneath my feet.

Oh, Son of-

An eruption occurred, loud explosions followed after covering the entire field in smoke. I narrowly escaped the the blast with minor injuries. Yuuma decent looking pitiful at my generation direction and pointed his sword at me.

"Now Die..."

* * *

 **We made it towards the end! Volume 2 finale chapter!** **A** **short** **chapter** **this week only because Part 2 is twice as long as this one. My goal is to finish this Volume by the end of the year. But with Christmas a month away, things will be very busy for me.**

 **Next time Reconnect: The End (Part 2)**


	17. Reconnect: The End (Part 2)

Reconnect: The End (Part 2)

* * *

Shiro..

"Hahahaha, What's the matter faker! Weren't you going about you were going to defeat me!? Was that all talk!" Yuuma taunted. Ferociously clashing against his blade, he kept me on the defensive. He swept me off my feet before send me flying with a kick.

"Gurk!" I coughed. It no use..I can't beat him like this after all. Whatever I threw at him was countered as he knew it was coming. I mean he is my shadow after all, winning here means winning against myself. "Huff, Huff!"

"What's wrong, finished already!? We've only been at this for few hours at best!" Yuuma launched several ice shards big enough to cover the entire area.

We've been fighting like this what seemed like hours, the best thing I could do was dodge the incoming attack. I grabbed an ice shard and threw it at an empty bus. It launched into the air from the aftermath of Yuuma's attack. As if Reacting on instinct, I narrowly ducked under Yuuma horizontal slash.

"Ho, not bad!" Yuuma praised me, with several evenly matched sword thrusts our blade clashed once more, before we broke apart as the bus from earlier crashed in between us. My eyes widened as Yumma smirks, he then kicks the bus into me sending it flying into the air.

Shit!

"200-Fold Tiger Blade!" After holding the bus back, I slashed at it cutting it in half. I jumped on it bottom half that was falling to regain balance. My relief was short lived as Yuuma charged flying at me in the air and knocks the blade out of my hands.

Double Shit!

Hand-to-hand combat was definitely not my forte, I knew enough to defend myself but that's it. I was quickly overwhelmed by my inexperience swapping blows with Yuuma, before he grabs me and threw me over his shoulders and as I smashed onto a rooftop.

"Ngn! It not over yet- Gah!" I tried reaching for my sword that landed near me. Yuuma stomps on my hands then my face stopping me in the process.

He looms over with smirk on his face as he rubs his foot all over mine. "I'm surprised. I didn't think you could still move so much. Here in the lower level of the abyss, you're not allowed to sleep, run, or even die. It's almost a miracle you were able to last this long. Such incredible will power." Yuuma held out his hand as his sword was summoned on command. "But even your mental energy has its limit. How many times is this about 70-80? I wonder, will you be able to stand up again after this?"

It's useless no matter how much I struggle, I don't have the energy in me anymore. I'm too week. The thing I thought about was Lala smiling.

I want..to see her again.

Yumma slams his sword sword my heart.

[...]

 _Rito_...

How did this happened? One second that we were looking away Shiro all of sudden caught fever. "Ninety eight degrees, close to hundred." Ren muttered look at the thermometer. "Yep, he's sick alright."

"Shiro." Lala called out holding his hand in worried.

"He's gonna be okay right?" Rito asked in concerned.

"He's got a cold, he's not gonna die or anything-" Ren commented got interrupted by Shiro coughing out some blood. "Or maybe I could be wrong and he needs a doctor...fast."

Shiro broke out into a cold sweat, panting he clutched his chess as if he was in pain. "L-La-La..." he whispered.

"I'm here, Shiro! I promise, I won't leave you alone ever again!" She declared. "Please hurry and wake up!"

Rito glanced over to Ren who wore a solemn look. Now he could actually relate to Ren, they both have who aren't even looking in there direction. It was frustrating to lose the battle before it even started.

At that moment without realizing it himself, he made his own decision.

[...]

Shiro...

"Aw, is it over already?" Yumma gave a disappointing sigh. "Hmpf, now you've been cut off from the path of light and the path of darkness. But well, that's fine too I suppose."

Yuuma cast a solemn look as he began to walk away. "Now you can get your friends to help you, go home and forget about me, along with everything else about our world. It wouldn't be a bad thing to enjoy your time at that school with everyone. There's no need for me to get involved in this anymore- what!"

I don't understand what triggered this phenomenon event, but I stood up once more, energy over flowing out me. I knew one thing for sure...

I was pissed off.

In a flash of an instant, I elbowed Yuuma and sent flying off the building. I charged after him and slammed him down the pavement hard across the streets. Yumma grinned in amusement. " **Nova** **Ascensionis!** **"**

A huge explosion covered a good chunk of town was powerful enough to push me back a few feet. I dashed towards Yuuma once more as he to flew out the cloud dust. Our fist clashed, I'm not sure how or were this boost of power came from, but suddenly on par with Yuuma trading blows back to back.

"Yes, finally!" Yuuma roared out in laughter. "We're evenly matched at long last, savor it, remember it, THAT is the true source of your power! Your first impulse, your first motive, your first memory!"

Yuuma slashed me with his sword that he summoned. "But, you can't win with that alone. That's to bad."

With a huge gash wound, I was...falling. He got me, it wasn't enough. Of course not there was no way I could beat myself. Various voices echoed through my head as I begin to close my eyes.

 _"You idiot! After all the shit talk you've given me, don't tell me something like this is making you give up!" Rito said._

Still Rito no matter what I tried, I wasn't good enough. I can't beat him like this.

 _"He's the most dependable guy I know." Lala spoke with determination. "So please hurry and wake up. I promise I won't leave you ever again!"_

Oh, Lala...

Yuuma chanted spell, the one probably meant to finish me off. " _Come, spirits of air and lightning! Let the Southern Storm Blow With Lightning_. _**Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!" [**_ ** _Jupiter's Lightning Storm!]_**

That's right I can't be depended to you if lose here!

 _"As long as you walk the path you believe in, you can't be wrong." Xyaqom stated._

 _"Don't forget, master that one thing you already possess." Leon hinted._

I was wide awake of course I haven't forgotten, I held out my hand stopping lighting attack.

"What!?" Yuuma roared.

Jovis tempestas a huge lightning beam, became medium size ball in my hand. It swirls around vigorously as such with magic being contained. In other words, true darkness. Good or evil, strength or weakness, the power to take everything in as it is, and swallow it.

 **"** **Load Magic!** " I shouted crushing the orb I held. The pain I felt after was almost unbearable as I felt the surge of power following through me. I let out blood curl screaming in pain. "Gahh!"

"That!" Yuuma gasps.

Load magic, an original spell intended to absorb magic. And to become the said spell, turning ones weakness into strength, right know I am Jovis tempestas, it honestly felt like wearing lightning armor waiting to be unleashed.

"You've already figured it out, what real darkness is!?" Yuuma spoke in interest.

"You're my darkness, a shadow created from my memories. A part of me, defeating you wasn't the way to overcome this trial." I confirmed my theory after claiming down.

"Hmpf, took you long enough," Yuuma huffed. "You've kept me waiting you know. But now let me see...your results!"

Yuuma charged in excitement, this time I was ready for him, our fist collided creating a huge shockwave followed by a massive explosion.

[...]

 _Shiro_...

It was darkness, I couldn't see very well.

"That's weird, his fever broke through. It like even there." Something was talking out of my mouth. I groaned trying to get up and failing miserably.

"Shiro! He's awake guys!" Lala called out.

"Lala...your crushing my hands." I moaned having to finally adjust to the bright lights and to losing the feeling in my hands. I wondered, were the fuck am I?

"Oh, Shiro!" Instead my hand, she grabbed my face and smothered me into her chest. I can't breathe, I can see a white light at the end of the tunnel..

So this is how I was meant to die. In-between the valley of breast.

Not a bad way to go.

"Shiro, are you sure okay?" Rito asked.

Rito, and...Ren? Lala is here as well. I see, somehow I caused trouble for everyone, that was the last thing wanted to do. I was was supposed to be the responsible one here.

"I-I'm fine just a bit tired that's all, okay Lala that's enough I can't breathe!" I struggled a bit to pat her back. I gasped for air the moment she let me go and Rose my hand.

* **Slap**!*

"Ow, what was that for!?" Lala moaned rubbing the spot were I slapped her head.

"That's for making me worried," I stated there was no way I'd let her forget the trouble she put me through. "Running off like that, I-I cant protect you unless you close to me." My cheeks redden slightly as I bashfully looked away. Ugh, what am I saying, I sound like Mr. nice guy Rito!

"Oi, I know that at look, why do I feel like you're insulting me all of a sudden." Rito cried out.

Tch, he knows me to well...

"Anyways," I sigh and pulled Lala into a hug, that surprised her and it left Ren seething. "Thank you, this is for worrying about me. Honestly, I appreciate your concern."

"Shiro." She mumbled burying her face into my shoulder.

"You know, we were pretty worried to." Rito commented ruining our moment.

"Like hell I was!" Ren exclaimed. "I just wanted you out of my house!"

"This is your place!?" My eyes twitch, frecken rich people I swear! I have to work my ass of for my single room apartment. His couch is even more comfortable then mine. It's not fair I tell you.

[...]

"Happy birthday, Shiro!"

What in the blue blaze did I walk into? To many people hanging around in my apartment as soon as we came home. We got Mikan, Zastin god only knows were he's been, and Saibai popping confetti as soon step foot inside.

Wait...birthday?

"Hang on wait, but I don't even remember my birthday?" Was I missing something here?

"He forgot it, I knew it." Mikan commented glancing over to Lala who was hang around my arm.

"Birthdays are the day you were born, remember the day we first met." Saibai smiled. "You were like a zombie looking for new purpose. And now your eyes got some life in them, so we decided to make today October 10th your new birthday!"

Wait, so I don't get say in this at all? Huh...actually oddly enough that sounds completely logical for once.

"What's wrong? Your spacing out Shiro?" Lala asked worryingly.

"It's nothing." I shook my head smiling. "Thank you everyone! So mind telling just what on earth is that thing!" I pointed towards the giant plant creature that 'waved' to me.

That has Lala written all over it...Rito placed his hand on my shoulder in complete sympathy. "That is one Lala presents, I sure hope you know how to care plants cause we both know you don't have a green thumb."

God damn it Lala...

[...]

 _Shiro_...

~fusagu no men ni kowasu kyouran Kids ~

"I had no idea Shiro could sing so well!" Risa exclaimed.

After waking from the world of dreams Shiro felt rejuvenated for what seemed like years. He felt like he can take on the the world right now. Shiro offered to take Lala and Rito out to karaoke.

And of course that meant Ren would tag along also, he'd follow her to the ends of the universe if the opportunity rose.

Lala for whatever reason decided to invite Haruna and that meant the perverted duo came along for the ride. Then seven of us sat in a small room as per the usual karaoke room size. And the main star, that is me, is already singing on stage

~SOSOru Flavor Flavor Flavor, Just wanna hold your hands~

"He's amazing!" Lala gushed with excitement.

"He is." Haruna smiled gently.

Ren and Rito grumbled in silence, there jealous of my fabulous voice.

~I swear I respect the hero!"~

"That was awesome!" Everyone cheered as the song came to an end. Naturally, I smiled smugglingly towards the boys.

"Well after that I believe nature is calling, I'll be right back." I waved off.

"Lala, we should sing together on the next song." Ren spoke with glint in his eyes.

"Hmm, can't I actually don't know any other songs, except for the one I sang earlier." She smiled.

That left Ren depressed.

"Now that I think about, I could you a potty break as well." Lala hummed to herself.

...

..

.

"Gahh!" What are the strange black markings. It feels like my hands are burning like there on fire right now!

"Shiro, are you okay!?" Lala asked.

We stood there in the middle of the hall. I placed my hands on her shoulder, holding her seemed to calm me down for whatever reason. I noticed she was only looking at me in concern like she couldn't see the markings at all.

"I'm fine, it's just..I." My cheeks redden after realizing how close we are. I've always knew Lala was beautiful girl by the highest standard. But after all that's happened, I realize just who important she is to me.

"LALA!" Ren roared charging at the both of us. "Forget the bumpkin and take me instead!"

"Hey were you about to say something- Wha!" Lala was surprised the moment Ren shoved her aside.

The only problem with that was that he didn't stop, not till he was right in my face... wait what!?

* **Smooch!***

Our lips touched forever taking away my first kiss.

"Wow! I'm shocked, I didn't even realize you to became such close friends." Lala clapped.

"Gah, I'm gonna kill him!" I spat seething in absolute fury.

* * *

 **Here we are the final chapter of Volume 2, sigh we started this Volume late January and now it finally reached it proper conclusion. But stay tone there more to come, I have special chapter in the works before we get into Volume 3.**

 **Who knows it may leave you surprised.**

 **Next chapter Reconnect: The End (Bonus chapter)**


	18. Reconnect: The End (Bonus Chapter)

Reconnect: The End (Bonus chapter)

* * *

Sailing through the depths of space was a unidentifiable spaceship, inside the spacecraft was a young man furiously typing on a keyboard. He stood roughly 178cm tall. He had dark red skin with matching red stripes all around his body. He glared so hard that the words menacing appeared above him in full kanji. His eyes were full on black with yellow pupils giving the appearance of a demon.

This man was infamously known as-

"What are you doing, Crimson?"

"Trying to establish a damn a connection out in space. The new episode of One Piece just came out! We've been in dressrosa for a year already, I have find out how Lucy beats doffy!" Crimson exclaimed.

Crimson Darkness; age unknown. Current occupation: Bounty Hunter.

"Seriously!?"

"I'm always serious," he said with a super serious look on his face. "...when it comes to anime that is." Rose who was standing behind him with a deadpan expression coughed in her hand as he realized his mistake and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Oh and to you girls too of course, Hehe!"

Ruby and Rose were born as twin aliens Drogon which is the name of their race. Born with special abilities they were outcast among there own kind. As twin they have strikingly similar appearance. Well except for their different hair style and um...body type.

Ruby had a petite frame standing around 172cm tall. She had long red flowing hair that reached down to her hip. For that reason she kept in two pigtails so that it wouldn't get in the way whenever she fights.

Rose had more developing body then her sister something Ruby was extremely jealousy of (not that she ever admitted it), she stood about 173cm. She had the same matching hair color as her sister except she kept her hair short and frizzy.

"Man, I'm so bored. Hey Crimson, any luck with the monitor?" The older of the twin Ruby asked as rolled around the chair trying to entertain herself. Yep you heard right Ruby the 'smaller' one was oldest of the twin by two minutes, she'll always rub that salt in the wound.

"Oh, I think I got something!" Crimson exclaimed. However, as the screen turned on it showed a man instead of the tv, that causes Crimson to pale. "M-my one piece!"

"Yahallo, Crimson-Kun!" The young 'man' waved.

"OH NO, a witch to over my monitor!" Crimson bellowed out.

"Now that's just plain rude." The young man pouted.

"What do you want Koizumi? You always appear unbeknownst when something happened." Crimson froze in place. "Oh god something happened didn't it?"

"Project Root has been stolen." The young 'man' now named Koizumi explained.

"Project Root?" The twin muttered.

Crimson sigh, well shit!

[...]

"And they managed to steal it during the time were our number were stretched thin, you know what that means don't you?" Koizumi asked.

Crimson and the twins watched a security video on replay. "Yeah, that there could possibly be a traitor in the mist leaking information. And no sign of a break in either."

"Whoever did this must have extent knowledge of the layout, they've been planning this for awhile." Rose noted.

"What kind of robbers just take one thing though?" Ruby asked.

""Does that even matter?" Crimson asked. "A thief is still a thief regardless if just one thing they stole."

"If it was up to me I would've placed it in a more secur location." Koizumi sigh.

"You mean to tell me there was a more secur place, then with top mages from the known universe, then why wasn't it placed there?" Crimson ranted.

"We thought about that as well but the again, YOU wanted nothing to do with us after that last incident." Koizumi accuses.

"That's just excuses!"

"I've been meaning to ask this, what is this 'Root' you two keep mentioning?" Ruby asked.

Crimson and Koizumi glanced at each other before she nods to Crimson. "The 'Root' above all else is the well spring of all existence." Crimson stated. "It's the very center of all creation, it exists above and beyond all of creation and time itself. It kinda like a starting point for every event existence no matter world or what time."

"Just think of the Root like a god, only if god was a location instead of a person." Koizumi chimed in.

"And said god is nothing more then mere myth." Crimson pointed out dryly. "One that's not worth the time or effort to frantic over."

"Oh come now, that blasphemy." Koizumi leaned back. "You and I both know it exists Crimson, there's no point in denying it."

The mood got increasingly heavy as Crimson narrowed his eyes, never once taken it off Koizumi. "In hindsight, you messed up and want us to fix your mistakes?" Crimson asked changing the topic.

"More or less." Koizumi nodded cheerfully.

'He didn't deny it.' The twins both noted.

"Wow, you are just the grand station of disappointment aren't you?" In Crimson case, it was more of a statement then question.

"Nynnn!" Koizumi childishly stuck her tough at Crimson.

"Now then, if that's all your gonna spout, I've got better things then listen to this crazy nonsense." Said Crimson.

"What 'things'? You don't do 'things'." Koizumi asked.

"Yes I do. I take enthusiastic walks through the neighborhood." Crimson stated.

"And kill sociopaths with massive ego that pray upon the innocent people." Koizumi added on.

"Very enthusiastic walks." Crimson grinds.

"You still against the leash idea." Ruby whispered to her sister.

"Yeah, at this point, with knowing how powerful he is, I feel sorry the bad guys. Crimson no more 'walks' for you!" Rose said with a nod.

"Girls that cute," Crimson snickers. "But you'll never catch me alive!"

"Fine then...What do you want?" Koizumi sigh.

"What~" Crimson teased.

"What do I need give you to go on this mission?" Koizumi asked.

"A Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird, an advance long range strategic aircraft capable of Mach 5 acceleration!"

"Really!? You sure seem to know a lot about it?" She questioned.

"Do you even read my Christmas list!" Crimson roared.

[...]

Meanwhile on an Unknown planet...

Two hooded mysterious figure walked through empty streets at night one of which hummed an of beat melody, he tossed a small technological orb type object into air and caught it casually repeating the process nonchalantly.

"This do-hiki device is supposed to lead us to the 'Root' of creation? And this just left it unguarded like that? What up bunch of chumps for underestimating us, so how exactly does this thing work?" The one tossing the orb asked.

"It doesn't, not in it's current state." The second man stated, snatching the orb ignoring the cry of 'hey' from his so called partner. "It requires a sort of 'Key' to active. It's practically useless on its own."

"You mean we've been doped, what a useless junk!" The first man cried out.

"Not necessarily, despite it's 'worthless' value, they have a clear interest in bringing it back." The second man pointed behind him. Roughly thirteen were knocked unconscious groaning. "Enough to hire several bounty hunters after us. Perhaps this 'Key' isn't so much a physical object. But rather, fulfilling a condition of some sort?"

"Now that's just to much work just figure out." The first man groaned.

"Patient is a virtue, Kazuto-Kun." The second man replied.

"Kiss my virtue ass, Yutaka!" The first man now named Kazuto roared back.

"Well somebody has been studying the thesaurus lately." Yutaka openly mocks.

"I don't even like dinosaurs!" Kazuto declared.

"And with that goes my respect." Yutaka muttered.

* * *

 **With this Volume 2 is done!**

 **Oc's are appearing all over the place in this story. With permission from Lewamus Prime 2018, I'm happy to introduce his Oc Crimson Darkness in this chapter.**

 **And things are looking pretty spicy for our new hero's,** **I won't be covering any of Crimson origin story here**

 **If wish to learn more about him read: The adventures of Crimson Darkness by Xyaqom or his other story Drogon to learn more about Crimson.**

 **Next chapter will be the start of Volume 3**


	19. Volume 3: The suitors quarrel

**Volume 3 chapter 19: The suitors quarrel**

 **New cover art Featuring Guest OC Xyaqom**

* * *

Above earth atmosphere...

"Commander Zastin! We got at unidentified space craft on radar! It will reach earths atmosphere momentarily!" Mual one of Zastin's underling reported.

"Understood, I will hurry to Lala-Sama's location, you two continue to monitor there movements!" Zastin command.

"Sir!" Smutts and Maul saluted.

' _So it's begun, they haven't wasted any time_. _Shiro-Dono, things will only be alot harder for you from here on out.'_ Zastin thought to himself.

[...]

Shiro...

What does it mean to dream? In the past, I use to be able to sleep relatively well and wake up no problem. But, now a day I can't seem to sleep properly these days.

It was early in the morning as light began to seep through my curtain windows, I groaned raising the blanket over my head. Soft breathing that wasn't my own tickled my cheeks...Eh?

"Gah!" I sprung myself off the bed only to find Lala sleeping soundly next me completely naked. "Lala, how many must I tell you-" Seeing Lala in peaceful slumber oddly put me at ease.

"You know what, never mind." I mumbled while rubbing my temples. Ever since I woke up, I've been thrown off my game recently.

"It's like all that I just went through was a just dream." I mused to myself and was both figuratively and quite literally my adventures within the dream world just happened a few days ago.

"And you, how long do you plan to sleep in? We're gonna be late to school if you don't wake up." I tapped lala on the head waking her up from her slumber.

"Morning~" Lala yawned stretching her body. What a wonderful sight, I had momentarily forgotten she was naked as her breast bounced. What did I have against her sleeping next to me. No wait, I still have moral integrity to keep. Not that I follow any of that crap myself.

"Y-Yeah morning," I greeted back with a stuttered and averted my gaze slightly. "Anyway hurry up and get dress, we got a very busy day today."

"Okay!" Lala cheerfully hoped out bed while still naked and headed to the bathroom. I should probably teach her about how modesty works much later.

Hey, I never claimed to be a good role model.

[...]

It was normal day as Lala and I made our way to school. A lot has happened during the weekend that gave me a lot to think about.

"Shiro, oh buddy, old pal! Were the hell have you been man!?" Kenichi Saruyama greeted with a pat on the back. "It's not like you just cut class like that!"

"I got tired so I sleep for three days." I told him with a straight face. There's no point in lying, oftentimes they wont believe you anyways so they form there own opinion.

"Ah, bedridden that must've suck. But hey, at least you got spend some 'quality' time alone with Lala, am I right!?" Saruyama suggested with a playful grin.

"Sure." I said, nether confirming nor denying his statement.

"Yep, never once left his side, we even slept in the same bed together last night!" Lala said cheerfully.

The sense if dread loomed the air as Saruyama held me back. I kept my best poker face while sweating a bit on the inside. Is this what you call karma for being a bad role model? "Shiro, we're friends right? As friends I feel we shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other."

Oh come on! Now I'll have to deal with THIS all day!

[...]

At school, things were relatively normal for the most part. Well except for Satuyama's constant whining, speaking of which. "Tell me your secrets!"

Yep, that hasn't changed at all.

"Saruyama, no. And quite frankly, even if did have any secrets, which I don't," I coughed at such an obvious lie. "You'd be the last person I'd ever tell."

"Do I even wanna know what's happened!?" Rito asked arriving few minutes after us.

"Do you even care enough to be involved in this." I waved towards the crouching Saruyama that leaned over my desk. Shooting the most menacing glare he could muster.

"No not really." Rito shrugged as he sat down in desk.

"It's not fair," Saruyama whined. "Rito has Haruna, and you have Lala, why I'm I the only one that doesn't have a girlfriend?"

Kenichi Saruyama, with a girlfriend? That's a scary thought, those two thing should never be put in the same sentence.

"The chances if you getting a girlfriend is the same as Rito getting together with Haruna." I retorted.

"Harsh, but fair point." Rito grumbled in response.

"You guys suck as friends!" Saruyama groaned.

Welcome to the real world.

"Haruna-chan, good morning!" Lala being as loud usual greeted her friend.

Rito sat up almost immediate attention. I buried myself within my book ignoring everything around me.

"Lala-san, good morning. Are you ready?" Haruna asked.

"You bet, let's go!" Lala said cheerfully effectively dragging her away. With them gone the tension lifted from the group.

"What was that about?" Saruyama asked as he stood up to stretch his legs.

"Ah, Lala has been interested in the different clubs around the school. So she asked Haruna to show her around." I closed my book.

Finally some piece and...

"There you are! Shiro, you scoundrel!" Ren shouted bursting through the door. Yep, it was too good to be true.

A guy can always dream.

"Ah Ren, just the person I wanted see the least." I cracked my knuckles menacingly, I can feel a mass of overwhelming energy empower me all of a sudden. "Hope your ready to pay up for last time!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Ren and I clashed heads. With our foreheads press together lightning sparkle as we growled at each other.

"Wow, Shiro's actually picking fights now. Never thought I'd see the day." Saruyama glanced towards Rito. "What happened last time?"

"You really don't wanna know." Rito sweatdrop as he remembered the karaoke incident. Ren and Shiro refused to even look at each since then.

"Tell me your secret!" Saruyama whined.

"Saruyama, No..." Rito sigh at his antic.

[...]

Lala...

"Wah, that was so much fun!" Lala eyes gleamed. "Who knew hitting a ball with a stick could be so proactive!"

"I've never seen Motemitsu-senpai look so defeat before." Haruna sweat dropped. "I think you also crush the hopes and dreams of baseball club that were planning to go pro."

"Pro?" Lala asked.

"Don't worry about." Haruna changed the subject. "Anyway, I suppose I can show you the tennis club."

"Ah, good afternoon Sairenji-kun!" A rather handsome man approach them.

"Sasuga-sensei, hello! I was just showing Lala around the club." Haruna introduce the man.

"I see, well then, welcome to the tennis club." Sasuga focus was solely on Lala.

"Hmm." Lala didn't know why but she had an uneasy feeling about this Sasuga person.

[...]

Shiro...

"That girl, she causing to much commotion." I muttered, leaning against the rails on the schools rooftop while eating my lunch. "It sure is hot, the sun is a killer today, hmm?"

While drink a can of cola, I spotted Haruna Sairenji talking Sasuga the coach for the tennis club. I crushed the can and threw it away. While them talking wasn't a big deal breaker.

Sasuga had this dangerous look in his eyes. He can fool normal students, he can't fool me. And if anything bad ever happen to Haruna, I would never here the end from Rito.

Man, what an annoying situation this is.

[...]

Lala...

"Haruna!? Shiro!?" Lala called out to her friends. "Strange, I wonder were they went off to?"

"Lala-sama, why must you choose that egregious earthling boy? Surly, there are more suitable candidate better fitting then him." Peke fumed at mere thought of Shiro.

"You're probably right, there are certainly better ones out there." Lala agreed with her friend. "But, none of them has gone out of there way to help a complete stranger. Sometime, he can come off a bit mean at times. But, I believe he's a good person at heart."

 _'Do I need a reason to help a friend?'_

Lala smiled fondly remembering the day they met. No matter what people said about him, he was a really dependable guy you could relay on.

"Lala-sama." Peke mumble. Lala may or may not know, but her heart beat started beating rapidly. Peke worst fears were coming true.

Lala was in love with Shrio.

[...]

Ghi Bree...

"Hehehe, She not even a step down from Lala." Ghi Bree drooled over Haruna's captured state. "Once I send the message to him he'll com running, in the meantime it wouldn't hurt to have my ways with her."

"Have your way with whom?" Shiro asked.

"Gyaahh!" Ghi Bree let out blood curl scream as he turned to face Shiro. When did he, how did he, how long has he been standing there!

"Now Sasuga, I'm not one to judge ones...kinks. But surly there a better way to get laid then throw themselves on person." Shiro threw a disgusted look towards Ghi Bree who broke out sweating. "As much as I detest her, even she doesn't deserve that kind of treatment."

"Shut up! I will be the to marry Lala in the end, that much I've decided!" Ghi Bree shouted.

"You and Lala!?" Shiro was confused.

And rightfully so, Ghi Bree groaned once realized he was still in human form and dropped the disguise revealing his alien form. "There now I want you to withdraw from marring Lala. Otherwise, I might do something extreme to this poor girl!"

"Ahmm," Shiro hummed to himself before he slammed the door behind him and locked it. "I don't think you've realized yet, you're in no position to make any demands of me. But I'll just assume your to stupid to figure that much out yourself."

"...Eh, wait just a minute, can't we talk about this!?" Ghi Bree took a step back as Shiro steps forward creaking his knuckles with an eerie smile on his face.

"Let's rectify that shall we?"

Needless to say, after that day Ghi Bree...retired

[...]

Shiro...

"You're quite the troublesome girl, I hope you know that." I muttered to the unconscious form of Haruna Sairenji. I shifted her on my back as I made my way to the nurse office.

"Ah, Shiro!" Lala called out. "I was looking for you but you disappeared all of a sudden. Is that Haruna, what happened to her?"

"Oh you know, I just happened to be taking out the trash when I ran into her she just passed out from anemic." I explained with smooth lie.

I just mean technically speaking dealing with Ghi bree was like taking out the trash. So, I wasn't really lying, not that she needed to know that.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Lala asked.

"Open the door and help me get her on the bed." I told her. After few minutes of struggling we managed to lay Haruna on the bed. A collective sigh escaped both of our lips as Lala and I laid on the side of the bed watching Haruna sleep.

"Thank goodness, she okay." Lala spoke in relief.

"Yeah." I simply nodded.

While Haruna was okay, I was still feeling pretty empty inside. She was attack on my watch. After all the trouble I went through to cut my ties with her. I failed to protect her.

"I should get going." I mumbled as I stood up to leave.

"Wait, why are you leaving!?" Lala wondered.

"I'm heading back to class, If haruna ask tell her you found passed and brought her here." I brushed her off a bit to coldly.

"But why though?" Lala asked.

"To put it quite simply. I want nothing to do with her." I spat out. Finally closing the door.

"Shiro...when will you stop lying to yourself?" Lala mumbles to herself.

[...]

Alone again, just as it should be. Making friends with Haruna Sairenji was a big mistake, one if many I would later make in life.

A brief nostalgic memory flashed through like a storm.

 _"You're way too nice, you know." I told the girl sitting next me. "Your reputation will be ruined the more you hang out with me."_

 _"None of that stuff matters me. Besides, I told you before, I won't leave your side."_

 _"Why?" I asked_

 _"Do I need a reason to help a friend?"_

 _"A friend, Huh.." I mumbled_

 _"No matter how lonely you are, I believe everybody wants to connect with somebody. That's why," Haruna smiled. "I'll stay with you until you find that someone."_

"Everyone wants to connect with someone, huh." I was to mused in my own thoughts, I failed to notices Saruyama standing in front of me.

"Hey Shiro, you okay!? You were kinda spacing out there for a minute." Saruyama asked leaning in concern. His voice snapped me out of memory lane.

I must've wondered back to classroom at some point.

"I'm fine." I muttered in response as I took my seat.

"What's wrong with him?" Rito asked.

"Don't know, but come on class is about starting." Saruyama pushed Rito along to there seats.

I leaned against the palm of my hand starring out the window. It wasn't till a few minutes later did Lala and Haruna return. I let out a sigh even I didn't know I was holding in.

Man, what a day this has been.

[...]

"Now everyone," The teacher silence the class. "I'm sure this is all of a sudden yet again. But, we a new transfer student."

I began to pale as I saw who it was.

The girls of the class squealed at the handsome new student. The males grumbled that it wasn't another female.

The student in question stood tall somewhere around 180 centimeters. With short spiky black hair. He wore our traditional school uniform. His red eyes bore in my general direction as I look also were beside him.

Yep, he was definitely knew I was here.

"Everyone this is Kyle Leaths, please be kind to him."

"It nice to meet you all, I hope we can all along." Kyle said giving a charming smile.

Kyle leaths was a mere cover name that much I knew. Otherwise he was known as Xyaqom Beherit Deviluke, Lala's older brother.

* * *

 **I hope you all had a wonderful marry christmas this year. This marks the beginning of Volume 3.**

 **A new year, a new vole means a new cover art featuring Guest OC Xyaqom! Yep, that same Xyaqom that appears in countless other stories now under the style of Shiro's Tale.**

 **Volume 3 kicks off to a strong opening start this time around. Will be heading into more cannon material this volume with some intresting twist.**

 **l hope you all enjoy, till next time!**


	20. The reality of a life or death battle

**And we're back the dead, with another chapter!**

 **Volume 3, Chapter 20: The reality of a life or death battle**

* * *

Out in space..

We find Zastin pacing back and forth as he pondered over the development that transpire while on earth. Ghi Bree one of Lala's potential finance candidate had officially retired from his pursuit of courting the princess. Enlightenment of this tremendous, and joyous achievement, came at a heavy price.

Shiro was blacklisted across the universe.

Ghi Bree's body was found bloody, and beaten to submission as he sent to the hospital for treatment. Needless to say, the message was loud and clear. Shiro was not someone to be trifled with.

And thus, he made enemies among the other candidate.

"I see...so he's not all talk after all. Nevertheless, Ghi Bree was nothing more then a nuisance. A complete waste of my time."

"Sir!?" Zastin stood up straight.

Gid Deviluke leaned back in his throne. In his current form, he was a small child who looked no older then ten years old. But make no mistake, this is the king of the universe.

"The young boy with white hair, if he survived that day. He'd be about my oldest daughters age, would he not?" Gid asked.

"My king," Zastin eyes soften. "We searched every ounce of landscape that day, there were no other bodies reported after the war. It would be a miracle if he did survive fighting that monster."

"I doubt a reckless fool like him would go down that easily. I just find it odd, that boy strikingly resembles him." Gid mumbled.

"You don't mean...Shiro, do you?" Zastin asked. "Your majesty, he's just an a mere earthling with no fighting spirit what so ever."

"And this mere earthling, with no fighting spirit, managed to best my top men!" Gid roared slamming his fist down on his thrown. "Is there something you'd like to tell me, Zastin!?"

"No sir!" Zastin quickly deflected. After all, it's not like he could just admit to the king, that he lost his daughter to game of Rock, paper, scissors. Something he later found out was a common earth game the even children can play. "I was merely suggesting he reminded me more of the Queen, especially when come to making quick and reasonable decision."

"Clearly, this paints a different picture of the kid." Gid waved the newspaper, it showed a picture of Ghi Bree brutally beaten body. "Continue watching over his progress, only time will tell if whether or not he has what it takes to succeed me."

"At once, your excellency!" Zastin saluted, thus ending the call.

"There's a storm brewing." Gid said leaning back and resting his arm on his throne. "I can feel his aura resonating from here. I knew that kid was to stubborn to die. Things are about to get interesting for once, Shiro."

[...]

Shiro...

"Where are you from!"

"How old are you!"

"Do you have a girlfriend!"

The class, mainly the girls, took an instant liking to the new student Kyle Leaths, and threw out as many question as they could.

"I'm from Canada, I'm sixteen years old. My parents and I moved here for a better job opportunity. And I really enjoy scenery of this city so far, and also I'm completely single." Xyaqom winked at class.

The females went wild trying to get his attention. And sixteen, really? I highly doubt that. Given how tall he is, I'd say he was seventeen maybe eighteen at best. In fact, he could of easily transferred in as an upperclassman.

Why is he here? For Lala, perhaps it's not entirely impossible. Unless, for a brief moment our eyes met Xyaqom smirked, it was me he was after.

"Alright class settle down," The teacher pleaded. "Now Kyle, there an open seat next Shiro you can take it."

"Sure thing." Xyaqom or the newly disguised name Kyle waved off. He walked pass the students as they began to whisper among them self. As he approach he leaned down to whisper in my ears. "If you don't hurry and summon yours soon your...gonna die."

Huh?

"What are talking-"

"Is there something the matter Shiro?" The teacher asked. The whole class looked as if I interrupted the teacher. Xyaqom sat down smug look on his face.

"No, it's nothing, sorry about that." I sat back down my seat.

What was that about?

[...]

Later after school...

"Well can you fix it?" Rito had me look after his Ds XL, it was a older model so its hinges were a bit worn down. To be honest, it was time for a replacement or an upgrade. On the plus side, it was still operating like normal, so it still has some life to it.

"I need my tools at home. I'm no miracle worker, but I'll see what I could do." I took the hand held device and shoved in my bag.

"Thanks, your a lifesaver." Rito looked relieved. He probably didn't have the money to afford a new device.

"No problem. Oh, I forgot I left some of my books in class. You go on ahead, I'll see you tomorrow." I bid farewell to Rito.

Off to the side, on the to second floor. A certain figure with ruby red eyes followed Shiro as he made his way back inside the school and smirked.

[...]

"Huh, I could sworn I left it here." I shuffled the books around my desk, but with no luck my book was gone. How odd, I had it with me this morning didn't I?

"Ah, Shiro-san your still here?" There standing near the door way was none other Haruna Sairenji. Was she normally here this late? Even I told Lala to go on ahead,what does she want?

"Yo." I lazily greeted in my usual manner. My stuff wasn't here, so there was no reason to linger here any longer. "Don't mind me, I was just leaving."

Picking up my bag, I made my exit out the door. But before I made out the classroom Haruna grabbed my sleeves.

"Please wait!" She whispered.

"What's wrong? I have nothing more to say to you." I turned my head refusing to make eyes contact with her.

"But I do! I-um, I wanted to thank you for helping me." Her voice grew to a quit muttered. Her face flustered as she too turned away. "I mean I heard from Lala-san, that you helped carry me to infirmary after I passed out! So I wanted say thank you for taking care of me!"

My eyes twitched annoyed by this outcome. After I told Lala not to tell her, she blabbered that away anyway. At least she doesn't remember Ghi Bree, that's a plus I guess.

"Idiot, I didn't do it to save you or anything! I just happened to be in the area that's all" I scoffed before walking off. I can feel Haruna's face fell after that. I sigh to myself, way completely ruin the mood.

"Even so," Haruna voice trembled before exploding. "after all this time, your still important to me. I won't give up on you!"

This time my eyes widen in shock. She was still holding on to that promise even after all this time!

 _"No matter how lonely you are, I believe everybody wants to connect with somebody. That's why," Haruna smiled. "I'll stay with you until you find that someone."_

Honestly, your truly are to nice for someone like me.

"You should watch how you word things, if I were any other person that to me would've sounded like a love confession." I snorted. "If only you were that passionate in finding a boyfriend, then I wouldn't have to worry about you." I walked off not bothering to look back this time.

Everyone wants to connect with someone. If things were a bit different, would we still be together? Thinking back on it, that would be nice I suppose. However, it would be rather dull to think about the what if, while the world continues to move forward.

I've already made my choices, the least I could do is stick by them.

[...]

I can't believe how late it's gotten, the sun is already setting. The school was practically empty given it an ominous feeling. I wasted to much time here, I should head home and start making dinner.

"Well look who I find wondering halls on his own, honestly how reckless can you be!?" Xyaqom stood on top of the stair way gazing down my form.

"Xyaqom!?" I called out in surprised.

"Even though I warned you, you still haven't summon your artifact yet." Little balls of energy surrounded Xyaqom back. "Do you have a death wish or something?"

"Hold on a sec, summon my artifact, what are you talking about!? Anyway, we shouldn't be fighting in school, people can get hurt!" I tried reason.

"And were are these so called people?" Xyaqom asked. "Look around, there's no one here but you and I."

He's right at this time everyone has gone home. Which means this situation is bad, my senses were telling me to run.

"Still playing dumb, alright then that's fine by me, makes my job easier if you die right here! **_Gather_** **_O_** _**Spirits of light, come forth and strike my enemy, 20 spirits of light arrows, 20 Sagitta magica!"**_ Xyaqom fired his spell.

"Woh!" I stumbled as one of the arrow grazed my cheeks. Needless to say, I ran from barrage of arrow that were trying to hit me.

"Tch, magic really isn't my best forte." Xyaqom mumble as he jumped down from the top stairs. His arm changed to type of stainless steel blade. "Oh well, there always the old fashion way."

Just what exactly are you!?

"Wait a minute, can't we talk about this!?" I waved frantically.

"Sure we can talk, once your corpse is lying beneath my feet!" Xyaqom shouted.

I ran and ran with all my might with Xyaqom chasing in hot pursuit. I slid down the stair rails making it down the first floor. Xyaqom leaped on corner wall, while slightly adjusting his footing. He pointed his blade before leaping. "Instant movement technique, _Sonic_ _Thrust_!"

In a blinding second, if I hadn't dodge at the last minute, I would have a large gaping hole in my chest. I didn't have the time to stand around and think about it, my body broke into full sprint.

"Oh, you were able to dodge that?" Xyaqom muttered. Then, he narrowed his eyes on Shiro's retreating form. "Guess your body will never let you forget the last time we fought."

...

..

.

How did I get myself into this mess, I quickly grew tired from running around the school. But with an Assassin who was persistently after me, it gave little to no breathing room to form some kind of plan. What do I do? What can I do?

Think damn it, think!

 _'If you don't hurry and summon yours soon...Your gonna die.' Xyaqom warned._

Summon, summon what? I'm just a regular high school student who engaged to alien princess. I'm not dying in place like this! I clenched my arm in pain as the black markings began to spread. Now really isn't the best time for this to act up!

 _'But what you simply need is power, and it's a black hole that swallows everything, the beginning of darkness...the original Chaos!'_

What I simply need...is power.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Xyaqom voice echoed threw the halls.

"You can bet you're ass I'm gonna try!" I yelled back. Speaking of trying...I found a perfect empty classroom.

Yes! Sweet relief!

With a quick barricade, it should be awhile before Xyaqom found him. That guy is dead set on killing me. What need is way to fight back, but how?

"Forever is a long time, even for a human. You really think you can survive like that?" Xyaqom voice echoed.

Crap, he found me, now what do I do!?

"There are assassins more ruthless than I am. And they won't stop till your dead. You should feel lucky, I'll make your death quick as possible." Xyaqom turned the handle on the door only to find it locked. "Wha- the what!? You reinforce it, didn't you!?"

"You wanna kill me right?! Well your gonna have to work for that privilege!" I shouted.

"That's it! I was trying to be nice, now your just a pain in the ass! Birdcage lock!" Xyaqom chanted. This was a type of barrier spell, but instead of Protecting oneself. It was designed to bond a person to one place.

"Shit, a bound field!" I silently cursed. I played enough kingdom hearts to know I was trapped so thinking fast, I kicked down a desk, bracing myself for whatever he threw at me.

"Gather o Spirits of light, let the holy rays purify my enemy, scattered through the darkness and burst forth, Holy Storm!" Xyaqom cast his spells. Unlike the magic arrow series. Holy storm is a spell that utilizes power over accuracy. In a tight space like a classroom there's not much places you could hide.

"Ahh! Is he crazy!? He's gonna destroy the whole room at this rate!" I groaned as the spell destroyed everything it's path. The onslaught of arrows hammered away at the wooden desk that gave me cover.

Whatever it took, I have to endure till the spell end. Hmm...to the left side of me was metal pipe...a way to fight back, well it was better then nothing I suppose.

Xyaqom panted in exhaustion as the spell had ended. Just then I flew through the window on the other were he stood. With a pipe in hand, I ready my stance, this was a fight for survival.

The classroom was practically destroyed, the desk I was hiding behind was reduced to nothing but ashes.

"How in the world are you still alive!? I put everything into that spells!" Xyaqom asked in a surprised tone.

"Try aiming, it helps." I retorted with shrugged.

Xyaqom only growled in response before charging at me. Metals clashed against one another. I was honestly fighting at a disadvantage, pipes were a lot heavier to swing then swords. So, I shifted my stance to make parring and countering a bit more easier.

"Come on, what's the matter? Your never gonna win by playing defensive like this!" Xyaqom exclaimed, while continuing his onslaught of attack.

We clashed together on a stand still and held our position, neither one of us wanted to back down. However, Xyaqom with his overwhelming deviluke strength pressed on as the pressures beneath my feet began to unfold and buckled.

"Quit messing around!" I grunted as I held his blade back from cutting my neck. "I don't have any reason to fight with you!"

"Don't have a reason you say!? How about I give you one!" Xyaqom kicks my chest sending me flying through the halls. "Let's end this charade shall we, it's time we settle the score from three years ago!"

"Ugh, three years ago, what are you talking about?" I muttered clutching while my stomach in pain. "I never met you before a week ago."

"Three years ago, when universe was still recovering from the unification war lead by my father, the deviluke king. A new threat rose to power, and attempted another cold war." Xyaqom gazed at the setting sun with a solemn look. "A group of idiots fought back in order to prevent that war from coming to fruition. They gathered allies from across the know galaxy, and took the fight directly at there home turf."

Xyaqom pointed his finger at me. "You are one of the surviving members of that group, not only that but you were there leader, a former mage that hails from the inverse mars Mashiro Yuuma."

"Ngn! What your saying is complete nonsense! A war that I never heard of before, a leader when I never lead anyone in my life, It's ridiculous! And what does any of that have to do with us?" I asked.

"Naturally as part of the opposing faction, you've made quite a bit of enemy." Xyaqom stated with cruel smirk. "One of them just so happen to hire me back when I was still an assassin for hire."

I stood there completely still, my eyes traveled his figure searching for any sign of lying. There was none, he was telling the truth. "I guess the fact that I'm standing here today means that you failed your task, or something else happened didn't it?"

"Whether it be through luck or fate, our battle was left undeceive." Xyaqom tone grew monotone.

"In other words, you can't stand the fact that you lost to me a mere human, and decided to attack me at my absolute weakest state." I replied with snide remark.

"Screw off, I let you live that day!" Xyaqom shouted. "I have never lose to anyone, you here me!"

And yet, he never once denied my statement either...

Taking the time to analyze my situation while Xyaqom was ranting away. Things weren't looking good for me. No matter were I went, Xyaqom can closed the distant between us. There's no point in running away, and yet he's too strong for me to fight head on. I have no choice but to change up and hope to outsmart him

"You say you want to settle our score." I said while picking up my pipe. "Then come at me. This time I won't run away!"

"Oh, so you finally decided to take this seriously." Xyaqom grind. "This time I won't hold back!"

Then after a few seconds later after staring down each other.

"Later!" I took off running.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Xyaqom roared.

This time, I wasn't going to run around in circles. This was my fight for survival.

[...]

The rooftop was last place anyone would think to hide. Which is why it was a perfect place to draw out this fight. Look like it back to square one, I slammed my fist against the wall.

"Damn it, this is getting me nowhere!" I shouted.

 _Why must you run...?_

It's not like I have many options, it's the only thing I can do right now. "If only I had the power to fight back." I muttered to myself. "I refuse to die in place like this."

 _If you had the power fight, what would you do with it?_

What is this twenty question? How am I supposed to answer something like that?

"I guess I want to seek the truth with it." I glanced at black marking on my hands. "I don't care what happened to me in the past. But it also sucks to die without knowing anything either."

 _You seek the truth, yet run from the only one who stands in your way?_

"Your make it sound like I'm some kind of Shonen protagonist, always destined to fight the next bigger threat?" I waved off. "Hate to brake to ya, but I value living more then fighting pointless to the death battles."

 _To live is to fight, the moment that you find your purpose in life, you must fight in order to maintain that freedom. However, to accomplish that you need power in order to fight._

"Finding a purpose in life?" I mumbled. I never really thought much about it, what I want to do in life. What I should be doing, I thought living in the moment now was enough for me. I haven't really done anything up till now. Then there's still Lala and Haruna. I still have to resolve things with them as well.

"What's this about a dead man interested in finding a purpose? So this is where you ran off to." Xyaqom said. "Like you'll find one once I'm through with you!" he stood on top of fence looking down upon me. He had his wings stretched out.

Oh yeah, he can fly...

Tch, I wanted to facepalm right there, I honestly forgot he had wings. Now that's just cheating!

"I guess you can say I found a new interest in living, so I don't plan on dying here." I said. I didn't have enough time to come up with a plan, so I guess fighting is the only way to end this. I picked up my pipe and held it up reading my stance.

"And so what of it?" Xyaqom asked. His eyes trailed his surroundings, probably looking for any hidden traps. "Give it up already, I'm much stronger then you. You think you can beat on your own?" Good, he was being cautious. When your cautious, you hesitate and when you hesitate, you make mistakes. His biggest mistake was underestimating me.

"I already know your stronger then me, what about it? You think I'll give up because of that difference?" I shook my head. "I don't to live, I'm going to live!" After a few minutes of momentary silence, I made the first move. Charging in our attacks clashed.

"Just stop, your attack will never reach me. And even if they did," Xyaqom stopped dodging my swings and caught my pipe. "It wouldn't have any effect on me." Xyaqom raised the pipe that I held on to slammed me to the wall.

"Gah!" I coughed out. It's no use, I couldn't move no matter how hard I struggled. I was pinned to the wall held up by Xyaqom.

"I admit, as week you are right now, your pretty damn tough to kill off. I'll give you that much." Xyaqom gaze bore no expression. "However, that all ends here for you. The way you are right now is worthless, wasting away in this cold and unforgiving world. You might be better off dead."

There was a sharp pain as I gasped in shocked. Glancing down Xyaqom had stabbed my stomach with his bladed arm. Everything happened so fast, the world felt like it was spinning. My vision had began to blur.

"I said that I'd make your death quick, not painless." Xyaqom removed his arm holding it place. "Suffer in silence, knowing full well you were to weak to accomplish anything."

I couldn't hear the rest of what he had to say, my own body was getting heavy, was I falling? There was a lot of blood, my blood. That last thing in knew before my eyes closed.

I don't wanna die.

 _Honestly, dying already? How pathetic can my other half be? Fine, I suppose I can help you out just this once. Everybody gets one after all. You'll have to do the rest on your own from here on out._

"What!?" Xyaqom stood still in shock.

The black marking on my hands grew covering my forearms. I grabbed the hilt of his blade forcing it to draw blood from my hand. I began to cough up blood, but I wasn't in pain oddly enough. No, instead it felt like I was being rejuvenated basking myself in the warmth the light provided.

"My attack have no effect you say. Who decided that?" I asked. "My attack can't reach you. Who decided that?"

"His wounds are healing." Xyaqom noted the mass of black aura surrounding Shiro. "Is that really power? It's growing by the minute!" He said before taking several step back as deep slash wound opened near his chest. "What the hell!? I didn't even see him move!?" He muttered.

"You said I'll die here." I pointed my newly summoned sword at him. This was my artifact the gravity blade. "Whether that's true or not, the only one who gets to decide such things is me. I'll decided my own fate!"

Xyaqom gazed upon my sword with newly found interest before letting out a deep sigh. "I give up." He said.

"...Eh!?" I blinked.

"Honestly, between chasing you around the school or you mysterious coming back to life. Your starting to bore me." Xyaqom turned around retracted his bladed hand and brought out his wings. "I have never had a contract that could take the fun out of a job before, so I guess your the first accomplish that." He glanced back.

"Never forget this, today I let you live, but I'm the only one who's allowed to kill you. No else will have that privilege but me." Xyaqom declared before flying off.

As Xyaqom flew away he couldn't help but think to himself. "If that attack had landed any higher, I would've lost my head. And that black aura..It couldn't be, just what the hell is he?" He muttered.

I sat there in silence watching Xyaqom's retreating form with my sword still in hand just in case he came back. I felt my eyes twitched in annoyance. Seriously, that's it! The heck was that all about!?

"Ngn, now what to do with this?" I looked at my sword in hand. I can't exactly walk around school with a sword in hand.

People would definitely get the wrong idea.

[...]

The next day...

"And so, let's get along and be friends okay." Xyaqom said offering his hand out.

I sat back with my mouth left agape. Obviously, Xyaqom wasn't even trying to hide his murderous intent behind that fake smile of his. But I was force to bite my lips seeing we were in school and all, we don't want to draw any unwanted attention.

"Hehe, yeah sure, that sounds great!" I forced out a nervous laugh while shaking his hands.

'I will kill you!' Xyaqom threatens through the use of sign language.

"Aw, well I'm glad that your finally getting along with others!" Lala chimed in.

This is me getting along with him? Lala, please read the atmosphere in room. Your brother is trying to kill me!

How is it that I ended up with this crazy messed up family? It's like they were hand crafted by the devil himself just to torment me.

At that time on planet deviluke. Gid Deviluke sneezed at being mentioned.

* * *

 **God, what year this started out to be. I almost didn't want to write everything that happened. But at last, I found motivation to continue this story.** **And thus, chapter 20 is finally done. Hurray!**


	21. The fever trouble

**Volume 3 Chapter 21:** The fever trouble

* * *

It was night time, and on top a lone hill laying down on a patch of grass was a male figure staring up at the night sky. He sat up and narrowed his eyes upon sensing an unwanted presence. "You have some nerve entering my domain without my consent. I've kept my end of the deal and became a sub lord, we have nothing more to discuss, so begone!" He scowled.

 _"You know why I'm here,"_ A single ball of light descended from the sky. It's light was so bright it lit up the night sky as if it was it's own sun, the male figure turned away from being blinded by it. _"Why did you intervene back then?"_

"You had your chance to mole Shiro into your perfect vessel, but he choose to walk the path of darkness instead. That's your screw up not mine. He's growing up and making his own choice, so stop holding his hand like he's kid." The figure stood up stretching his legs. "If I hadn't save him, then we wouldn't be here having this conversation now would we?"

 _"That's why I'm asking you, why did you have save him when you have no reason to?"_ The ball of light asked.

"My reasoning? What's with the sudden curiosity? Tell you what, I'll tell you my secret if you tell me who you really are?" The figured offered.

 _"..."_ The ball of light remained silent.

"The silent treatment of course as always. This is why we'll never get along as fellow sub lords." The figure scoffed. "You want Shiro to resonate faster, that fine by me. But if results in him being killed in the process, then I will snuff out that pesky light of yours. The current prime lord Lailah as she is now won't be able to stop me."

 _"Is that a fact?"_ the light questioned.

"Try me, I'll turn into one." the figured threaten.

 _"Very well then, it seems we truly have nothing left to discuss. Not that it matters, in the end light will prevail. You best remember that well, Mashiro Yuuma."_ With that the ball of light faded into the night leaving the figure all alone. The figure lifted up his hood revealing a youthful Shiro. This was the same spirit that the real Shiro had fought a while back. For simplistic sake, will call him Yuuma for now.

"We'll see about that, the story is just getting started after all." Yuuma said to himself.

[...]

Shiro...

Egh, when is this story gonna end? How did thing always seem to like this? For awhile now, Lala had been sneaking into my bed during night completely naked. Her breast pressed up against my arm like a couple of soft pillows that snuggles perfectly together. I can't sleep like this, but as man sacrifices like these are essential part in growing up.

In other words, boobs weigh heavier then one's life.

"Mmm..Shiro?" Lala woke up rubbing her eyes.

"I didn't touch anything, I swear!" I immediately defended myself.

"What?" she asked.

"Er...um, never mind." What was I getting so flustered? It just Lala, a very cute and naked Lala, but still her. I always knew she was beautiful in her own way. I'm I so out of touch that I can't handle a naked girl on my bed? "Don't you have your own futon to sleep in? And not that I mind you sleeping next me, but what happen to all clothes that we bought you?" I asked.

It seems she finally understood my implication and glanced down to find herself fully nude. She covered herself, her face flustered and embarrassed which is a first for someone like Lala as modesty isn't her forte. She left the room with a "Kyyaa!"

That was weird, man I never should've have said anything.

[...]

"Damn it, Lala! You could've at least waited for me before taking off like that!" I ran my hand through my hair. "She's acting weirder than normal today. I hope I didn't say anything to upset her." I muttered.

Why can't I just have one normal day without that girl causing some kind of trouble? And why is that girl wearing a boys uniform? That's strange. The girl had long light green hair with two points sticking out. For some reason, I had the sudden urge to talk to her. "Hey!" She took notice of me and waved gently. "If you don't hurry, you'll be counted tardy." I said.

"I'll be fine, but thanks anyways." She smiled.

"Is that so? Alright then, see ya around." I turned around and facepalmed. "God, I really am out of touch with females. I can't even socialize properly anymore." I muttered. Such was the sad price to pay for being a loner all these years.

Looking back on it, she actually kind of cute.

"Tardy, huh?" The girl muttered looking at Shiro's retreating form with smile. That was when a fly randomly decided to land on her nose causing her to sneeze. "Achoo!" A large pile of smoke covered the girl, once the smoke died down Ren appeared in her place.

"Gah! That was to close! I can't her run amok yet, not when I'm so close." Ren looked up at the sky. "Damn, Shiro! Not only does he have Lala-chan, but Run-chan interested in him as well! I swear I'll surpass him one day!"

That was promise he was willing to die for.

[...]

After finally catching up to Lala in front of the school yard. Things were still for whatever reason awkward between us. I was starting to hate this silent treatment, Lala was always cheerful and full of energy, something this side of Lala completely lacked. It almost felt like she was a normal girl for once.

Something was definitely off with her.

"Hey Lala? If your still mad about this morning, I'm sorry. So please, feel better. Okay?" Wait, why was I apologizing? As far as I'm concerned, I did nothing wrong.

"It's sorry, Shiro. I'm not really mad." she fidgeted around with her fingers. "It was just...like, embarrassing."

Huh? Embarrassing?

"Yahoo, Lala-chi!" Mio waved. Oh great, it was the schools infamous perverted dou. Lead by their ring leader Haruna Sairenji. There goes my morning, I already want to go home.

"Good morning, Lala-san, Shiro-san." Haruna greeted with a smile.

"Yo." I lazaly greeted back with a simple nod. Wow, I really am terrible at socializing. To be fair this was Haruna, the person I least want to talk to. Cut me some of slack here.

"Hello, everyone! Greetings to each and everyone of you!" Lala claps her hand together with a smile. "Okie Doke, off we go! We don't want to be late!"

"...!?..." Needless to say, I don't think anyone was expecting that kind of greeting from Lala.

"Um, has Lala-chi always acted like that?" Rais asked out loud. No one bothered to answer her of course. I think at this point, when it comes to Lala, nothing can surprise us.

[...]

"One hundred fold! HAH!" I shouted while swinging my sword around the schools rooftop. With the blade a hundred time its own weight created sever air shockwaves with each swing. It was lunchtime so everybody was off doing there own thing. I wasn't hungry so I decided a quick training session would be a good idea. After the brawl with the assassin Xyaqom. I found out I could call forth my sword a flick of a wrist. It became easier summon the more I thought of its unique aspect and design. "Weird, it's a lot heavier than I'd thought it'd be?" I muse in my own thought.

With the ability to manipulate the sword weight anytime sounds ideal for a very powerful sword, Right? It sadly comes at very heavy cost, it heavily depends own your ability to lift the blade with your own bare strength. In the dream world, I was able to the blade around two hundred fold with ease. I mean it was still pretty heavy but it was something at least. Unlike the real world, two hundred fold equals faceplant to floor. In other words, somehow I completely reset my level, and now had to relearn everything from scratch...Again!

This sucks!

I better head on back, wouldn't want to tire myself out when I still had half the day to go through. The lunch bell then rang throughout the school signaling the end of lunch period. Good timing, I recalled the sword back to where ever it came from, probably the dream world. But then again, I never understood this stuff to begin with I just roll with it.

"Hey Shiro, have seen the new transfer student around?" Saruyama asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know, Kyle and that other guy that transferred not long ago...Leon. They haven't been in class for awhile, people are starting to talk you know." What Saruyama said was true after all.

Kyle or Xyaqom as known by, hasn't been to school since we fought a few days ago. Not that I'm really complaining. Leon hasn't been seen since we last talked in the dream world. I hope got he got out okay.

"You think I have the time to socialize with people, how should I know what they've been up to?" Not that I trying to be rude or anything. It was the cold, but it was the sad truth after all.

"Yeah, asking you was kind of dumb. I should've known better." Sarayama agreed quit eagerly.

Well that was harsh.

"Ah, Shiro!" Lala waved.

"Oh hey, I was just about to look for you- Ah!" I waved back to her but interrupted rough shove to the side by non other than Ren himself.

"Lala-chan! Looking lovely today as always!" He praised her like she was some sort of goddess. "Your beauty is surely the jewels of the cosmos! Or no, not even- truly, you are akin to the art of the gods!

"Gross." I said bluntly.

"Gross." Saruyama nodded his head in agreement. "How desperate can one be?"

"Like your the one to talk." I stated. "Just the other day, you were whining about getting a girlfriend all day."

"Just you wait, one day I'll get a girlfriend! Don't you know, I have lots of people rooting for me!" Saruyama gloated.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure they were scorning you?" I said thinking back to Saruyama desperate attempt to ask a girl out. "But you know what, don't let me stop you. By all means continue dragging your own name through the mud like the monkey you are. Whatever floats your boat. I want nothing to with your own downfall.

"And maybe get a harem one day." Saruyama was completely lost in thought. He ignored everything I just said.

"Beautiful! Wonderful!" Lala flustered at Ren's obnoxious attempt at flirting and hid herself behind my back. "Huh, Lala-chan!?" He asked.

"Quite your embarrassing me." She said quite timidly.

"WAH!" Ren gasped in shock before running away crying. "I'm sorry~"

I blinked completely messing the brief exchange, what just happened? Looking down Lala bashfully hid for the view of other students passing by. Okay something was definitely wrong with Lala today. And it was time to find out what.

[...]

"What is it Shiro? You said you wanted to talk to me?" Lala asked. I brought her up to the school's roof completely ignoring class that was in session. "Your making me nervous."

I'm making you nervous?

"Yeah," I nodded. "About today, you've been acting kind of strange-" I was cut off by a strong gust of wind that revealed Lala's pink panties. Lala quickly covered herself as her face flustered with embarrassment, well that was a thing that happened.

"Did you see?" She asked.

"I saw nothing." Was my immediate go to response.

"Come on, Shiro." Her face flustered seeing through my lie. "Your being inappropriate."

Okay, that's it!

"Lala! Seriously, what's up with you!?" I asked desperately shaking her shoulder."If this is some kind of joke then I'm not laughing!" Hmm, I noticed something was off as I placed my hands against her forehead to check her temperature. "Hey, you do have a fever."

"A fever!? Actually her temperature has been a bit higher than usual." Peke chimed in the conversation.

"Peke, you can check her temperature?" I asked. "Shouldn't that be the first clue that something's wrong with Lala?"

"Lala-sama rarely gets sick as far back as I can remember. This type of fever is not in my medical database." Peke hummed to himself probably thinking of ways to help out Lala.

"But I feel fine." Lala spoke up with puzzled expression.

"Well that's a bold face lie. A person that's sick can worse if don't treat this right away." I cupped my chin to think. "But what kind of fever affects the personality?"

"It seems she's come down with the reversal fever." A feminine voice chimed in. The voiced belong to female adult, she wore a long white lab coat that did nothing to hide her killer slender figure. Not that I was staring or anything, but she felt familiar but where have I met her before?

Ah, wait! Now I remember! "Your, Mikado-sensei!? From the nurses office." If I recalled she mention something about some type of fever. "What this fever you mentioned?"

"Reversal fever." She stated like an obvious fact. "The afflicted person exhibit symptoms that include a low grade fever, followed by a complete change of personality."

"What kind of fever can just change one's personality, I never heard of something like that?" I asked genuinely interested in this topic.

"It is rather rare. I suspect she picked it up on a plant somewhere in space." Mikado offered her theory.

All the meanwhile, Lala looked totally lost in our discussion.

"Somewhere in space!?" Now that she mentioned it. Lala did travel to find my birthday present, that weird plant creature. Still though- Wait hold on a sec, she said space. "Mikado-sensei, does that mean you know what Lala is?" I asked.

"Of course I know. The tail gave it away she a deviluke isn't she?" She asked.

"Yes, But how- wait! You're an alien to aren't you?" It was more of a statement rather then a question.

"Well it's not exactly the most unusual thing you know," She said, showing of her rather long pointed ears. "People from many different worlds live on this planet. It's simply that no one is aware of it. My secret work to offer medical treatment to all of them."

Aliens from different world? Does that mean what Xyaqom said could be true? I'm an alien as well?

 _"You are one of the surviving members of that group, not only that but you were there leader, a former mage that hails from the inverse mars Mashiro Yuuma."_

I have so many question, but that can wait. I need to help Lala out first.

"Here take this. It a medicine I compounded myself." She handed over a small vial container, so it was liquid medicine, how interesting. "If she takes she should feel better in no time."

"Wha- seriously, thanks!" I gleaned. Any medicine that was free was to good to pass up. Plus, she didn't seem like a bad person. If she wanted to hurt Lala, she would've done so before hand given how she knew who Lala was.

"Normally, I would expect some form of remuneration. But for such cute little students, I couldn't possible except money for it. Consider it an apology gift for all the trouble you've been through because of my negligence." She waved farewell as she left. "See ya later. Get well soon, princess."

Her negligence for what? What weird way to phrase that.

[...]

After a very exhausting day, I found myself snuggling against my couch with a blanket covering me. Today was far to troublesome, at least for whatever reason I didn't have to deal that assassin Xyaqom these past few days. Actually dealing with assassins is far better than school.

Hmm, dealing assassins or school. What a tough choice.

"Shiro! There aren't any towels-AH!?" a very naked Lala burst into the living room with excitement. I threw a pillow at her

"Then go find some in the closet!" I scowled. "Don't come out her naked like that, you can catch a cold again!" Despite her playful nature, at least the other Lala new decent modest this one fails to grasp. Oh well, at least she already know.

"Oh! Your right, sorry." Lala said sheepishly. Then again, the other Lala was all that bad either.

Still till this day, I found my rather torn on the subject.

[...]

In the depth of space a lone ship was seen floating out in space, inside was young female with long blond hair with two black hair clips on the side. She wore her usual black leather outfit. Her most noticeable feature of her outfit was the star shaped gap that sat the chest of her cloths. She stood there staring at her monitor.

"You understand your mission, Konjiki no Yami?" asked the small frog-like alien.

"Yes." Was all she said at first. "I shall take on your request." That was all the frog alien need to here before cutting off communication. Konjiki no Yami set her coordinates for her next mission. Her destination...Earth.

Meanwhile, back on earth.

Xyaqom was seen sitting down on a rooftop watching the night sky. "I guess time does change a person, the Shiro we once knew is long gone." He stated with a solemn look. "That kid's gonna have rough time moving forward. It seems she already making her move." He stood up taking one good look at the moon. "And she's not the only one, the shadows are making their move as well. Hopefully, this will kill the boredom at least."

* * *

 **The plot move forward. The piece gather around the board. And another chapter is done! I don't know about you, But I hope you guys are having a better 2019 then I am. I swear it's just one thing after another for me, but luckily it's not enough to keep me down in dumps. These chapter aren't going to write themselves you know.**


	22. Golden Darkness

**Volume 3 Chapter 22:** Golden Darkness

* * *

The city of Sainan, was quite a normal town at first glance. Not a single human was aware of the extraterrestrial being that lived among them. Which made a safe haven for those wishing to settle down on earth. Little did they new it was about to receive another visitor.

A lone figure stood on top the a large building looking over the city. Her long flowing blond hair blew in the winds behind her. Her red eyes that were the shade of blood.

'This planet is peaceful.' That was first thought that ran through Konjiki no Yami's mind as she gazed upon the beautiful landscape. However, she wasn't here to sight see. She was on mission and she would complete it no matter the cost.

With a single leap, she descended upon the town.

[...]

It was was your typical average day with the sun shining brightly. People went out about their daily life as nothing could go wrong. Outside a lone apartment building, Celine the large plant like creature yawned in drowsiness. It snapped back as it peered inside the apartment were the master resides, instead she was greeted to the other occupant who found her and a stranger in weird dragon like armor she did not know of. In other words, Lala and Zastin. The two sat in table as Zastin handed over an envelope.

"Lala-sama, here's your monthly allowance. Make certain you don't waste." Zastin reminded her.

"Kay, thanks!" Lala said gratefully accepting the money.

"By the way, it seems that Shiro-dono isn't here?" Zastin looked around for any sign of the white haired boy.

"Oh, he went shopping for some groceries. He said he wanted to make tonight's dinner extra special." Lala claps her hand with excitement. "He always put a lot of effort into his dish, but if tonight's his best one I can't wait to try it!"

"I see.." Zastin smiled. At least Shiro was taking good care of her, that's all he needed to hear. After that, Celine deflated in disinterest. Knowing the master would be away, it would be another day of self entertaining itself. You're better off forgetting about him anyway.

[...]

 _Shiro..._

At the convenient store I casually strolled on through picking up some fruits and vegetable. Next, I scavenged through the meats section. Steak, chicken, beef...yesh, why are the meats always so expansive? I did promise Lala that I'd make my best meal yet. But what should I make for tonight? I haven't made curry chicken in forever that sounds good. Oh, but she hasn't tried my beef stew either. Hmm, decision, decision...

"Ah, Shiro!" A familiar voice called out.

"Hmm, oh!? Hey, Mikan-chan! It's been awhile." It seriously has been forever, I haven't seen her since the birthday party they threw together for me. "How've you been? Has Rito been helping around the house? I'll kick his ass if he's making you do all the work." I may laze around the apartment, but at least I can keep it clean whenever I want. Rito has knack for being amazing at the most useless life skills. Like games or sports, but when I came to cooking or cleaning. His greatest strength was also became his greatest weakness.

"I'm fine, still managing on our for Rito he's...adequate enough I suppose." Mikan giggled that last part. "What about you? Buying groceries, what are making tonight?" She asked.

"Actually, I haven't decided yet." I scratched my cheeks. "I wanna bring my absolute best into this dish. Something that Lala has never had before. Something that'll knock her socks off for sure!"

"She must really be important to you for you to think so much into this?" Mikan for a brief moment had a solemn look before quickly flashing a smile. "You've changed a lot Shiro."

"Have I really? I don't know, I feel more or less the same." I rubbed the back of my head.

"That's not true at all." Mikan denied. "Back then, you wanted to learn how to cook so you can be more useful around the house. It was for yourself, but know your willing to cook for someone else."

Yeah, I'd rather not let a sheltered princess touch my stove so long as I draw breath. That's trouble waiting to happen that I'd like to avoid if possible.

"Cooking for someone else." I muttered. I cooked for Rito and Mikan before. But that was more out obligations then wanting to make them happy. What made Lala so different from them? Was she really that important to me? I guess she is pretty special. I never thought about what the next day could bring me. But everyday with I spent her felt like a new adventure.

"Hey, Mikan." I called out. "You remembered back when I still lived with you guys, I asked you for some cooking lesson. You gave me some advice, you remember that don't you?" I asked.

 _"Cooking, you should do it while thinking of the person who will be eating, to make a delicious meal, that is the most important thing."_

"Did I say that, really?" Mikan muttered as her flustered red with embarrassment.

"Yeah. Back then, I never understood what the that ment, but I suppose I should try. A good place to start would be right now." I grabbed a few case of beef and smiled. "Thanks for everything, Mikan."

"Oh-Er...I mean, whatever helps." Mikan turned away presumably to hide her redness cheeks.

[...]

"She nearby." Xyaqom stated, hopping from rooftop to rooftop. He also noted two more energy near his designated the area he was head, he knew one them belong to Shiro, and the other he was unfamiliar with and swore. "Damn it! I'm I too late!?"

Upon arriving, he hid any traces of his presence. Unlike Xyaqom, she would not be holding anything back. No matter how badly he wanted to, he will not intervene in this battle. No, instead he'll watch as the fated battle unraveled and edge itself into history.

"Don't forget to stop by," Mikan waved from across the streets. "you're more than welcome at place anytime!"

"I will, thanks!" I waved back. Nearby on a rooftop leaning in Xyaqom sighed in relief knowing that Shrio wouldn't have to hold back protecting someone. After Mikan and I parted ways it was time to head back home. "Oh, that reminds me. Lala mentioned Zastin would be stopping by today. He's been working a lot lately, I should probably get him some Taiyaki as compensation."

Ah, speak of the devil. There was Taiyaki stand nearby.

"Thank you come again!"

Well that was all the money I can spend for day. I took a bite out of my taiyaki and headed home. Red bean paste taiyaki had always been to sweet for my taste, but it wasn't overwhelming for me to dislike it.

Xyaqom eyes narrowed at the young blond girl across from Shiro who remind blissfully unaware of the danger he was about to face, he wanted to facepalm. "Yep, there she is. Honestly, I knew he was careless, but come on!"

"Hmm?" I just so happened to catch young blonde hair girl staring right at me, but why? Once the crowd dwindled down our eyes met once more, yeah she definitely looking at me or maybe she curious about Taiyaki I had? I walked over and gave her one.

"Here, wanna try it?" I offered.

She took the taiyaki with a curious look on her face and took a bite out of it. Whoa, she really ate it and she seem to really enjoy as she took another bite and another after that.

"Earth food is quite different." She stated.

"Yeah, I guess earth food can be pretty strange." I blinked at bit before I could fully register what she just said. "Wait, earth food? Hold on a sec, don't tell me. Are you an-"

However she interrupted me by placing her arms on my shoulders and leaned in. To the other bystander passing by at may look like we we a couple. "Are you the they called Shiro?" She asked.

"Um, yeah?" I hesitated. "But how do you know my name?"

"I see. I've been searching for you." She said as her hand turned into a steel curved blade much like Xyaqom did and attack with a horizontal slash. "A certain person has requested your elimination. Please die quietly."

"Whoa!" Whether it be through sheer luck or natural reflexes, I managed to barely dodge the attack. Whoever my shirt didn't make it had huge gap where the slash connected. "My shirt! Don't you know how expansive these can be for part timer who's also a student!"

What happened next, I kicked her across the street completely catching her off guard. She crashed into nearby parked car. Whoops, might have put a bit to much force into that kick. Our little scuffle ended up attracting a crowd of unwanted people. It was too risky to fight a place like this and doesn't look like she done with me yet.

"Hey!" I called out. Konjiki no Yami stood up with some minor scratches nothing to bad. However, you can see she was totally mad. "I don't mind that we fight. But if are, were settling this outside of town. These people are gonna get hurt otherwise."

Her eyes glanced to the onlookers than back at Shiro. She wondered why he would even put those lives above his own. He's not running away like her other targets had done. Just who was this young man?

"Very well." She spoke softly retracting her blade arm. "You choose the battle ground."

"Cool! Follow me," I grinned. "I know a place were we won't be interrupted."

Konjiki no Yami nodded and followed her target towards there new battlegrounds.

"Well that could've gone better." After they left, the crowd slowly dispersed. Xyaqom examined the car that Konjiki no Yami was kicked through. "And here I thought he wasn't interested in getting stronger. It only been a week since our fight. Just what the hell kind of training did that kid go through to make such drastic improvement?"

Konjiki no Yami was no slouch when it came to fighting. And he by himself took years to hone his own skills. And yet, given enough time and practice, it would probably take Shiro a few months to rival them. It's even more annoying to know all potential is being wasted on that mundane boy. He must push Shiro even further somehow, but how?

That was the only conclusion Xyaqom came to.

[...]

~Pirururu Pirururu~

"Shiro-dono sure is taking his time." Zastin asked taking a sip from his tea. "Hmm? What's that noise?"

"Hmm?" Lala pondered what the noise could be.

"What is Lala-sama?" Zastin asked once more noticing her concerns.

~Pirururu Pirururu~

"Ah, it's coming from my secret lab!" She ran off with Zasting following after her. "I wonder who's calling at this hour?"

"You've built your lab as expected from you, Lala-sama." Zastin blinked. "Shiro-dono know about this yet?"

"I mean I was going to tell him about it." Lala pressed a button while scratching her head. "Must've slipped my mind, my bad."

"Yoo-hoo! Lala-tan! It's me! You remember me, of course." A frog-like alien appeared on Lala monitored.

"Guh! Lacospo!" Lala was surprised and disgusted by who she saw on screen.

"Indeed! The prince of planet gaama, as well as the foremost of all your suitors. It is I, Lacospo!" He gloated his own name with pride and joy. Almost as is everything else was beneath him. "How have been Lala-tan my deer?"

"What do you want, Lacospo!? I've already told you I'm not interested in marrying you!" Lala said sticking out her tongue.

"Like it's up to you to decide that!" Lacospo huffed. "Beside, I've already come to this wretched place to pick you up. Now hurry up, I have other thing I need to do!" he ordered.

"No way! I've already found a supre great guy here on earth!" Lala crossed her arms into an x as she flat refused to go with anywhere with Lacospo.

"I assume you refer to that boy Shiro, yes? Alas. I suspect he's already departed from this world." Lacospo laughed.

"What do mean!? What have do with Shiro!?" Lala demanded her voice was filled with concerns.

"Are you familiar with Konjiki no Yami?" Lacospo asked.

"Who?" Both Lala and Zastin tiled there head making Lacospo facepalm.

"The legendary assassin who can turn her entire body into a living weapon!" He screeched. "She never once was failed in any of her mission and I have her under contract to eliminate that boy Shiro. You'd be better off just forgetting about that boy now. Now then, I'll be along shortly to get you! Wait for me, Lala-tan!" After cutting of communication, the screen fade to black. Lala clenched her fist in frustration before running off.

"Shiro!"

"Lala-sama, wait! I'll shall accompany you!" Zastin ran after her. Konjiki no Yami is said to be one of the most deadliest people in the universe, this could certainly be trouble. "Shiro-Dono, just wait for us! We're on our way!" He muttered.

[...]

Konjiki no Yami had so many thoughts running through her mind. Just who was this boy that walking in front of her? He was nothing like what was describe to her by her client. She silently observed her targets every move as he walked in front her. He was completely calm and composed with both hands behind his head as he lead her to their destination.

If only she knew what he was actually thinking.

'This is so awkward!' I held a straight face this whole time. I knew she watching me like a hawk. If I made any sudden movement, there's no telling how she'd react. Well given how she's an assassin and all. Very poorly, I'd imagine. Welp, I suck at socializing anyway. Might as well start somewhere.

"You know, if you got any question. I'll be happy to answer so long as get some of my own answered in return." I started off. The young blond haired assassin snapped back from her train of thoughts and gazed at him with an unreadable expression.

"Are you able read my thoughts?" She asked.

"Is that really your first question?" I hung my head whipping of a sweatdrop. "No, you just looked a bit troubled. I though some small talk might help alleviate some tension between us, you know.

"No. I don't know. And I don't plan on sharing any personal detail with my target who is soon to be dead anyway." She stated with a cold tone of voice.

"See, it's good to make small talk." I laughed nervously all the while hastening my steps. Wow, she's hardcore! "Okay so, my turn. Why did you accept the contract to kill me?"

Konjiki no Yami paused mis step to look up at him. "Are you not more curious on who set up the contract?"

"I'm not stupid." I stated. "If has nothing to do with me. It usually has to do with Lala. Let me guess, It's one of her fiance candidate, Isn't it?" Konjiki no Yami stood silent. Which means that I hit the nail on the coffin. "'Look I don't care about the contract between you two. I just wanna know why _you_ accepted it!?"

"I've heard rumors." She softly spoke. "A certain miscreant was threatening the deviluke princess, and using her to seize control of the deviluke trone. Such villains behavior is only natural for other assassin to take action."

"Miscreant?" I muttered. I mean she not wrong. I did try to use Lala for my own benefit only for it to backfire on myself. Still though, who's the asshole spreading such nasty rumors about me!? I'll beat them to bloody pulp! "That rumor is bit over exaggerated, don't you think?"

"It matters not, a contract is a contract. I will it fulfill no matter the cost." She stated.

"Oh! Hey, look! Where here!" I pointed ahead. The field itself was large open forest with plenty of open space, and it was far enough from the city. A perfect private place brawl. "What do you think?" I asked my blond companion.

"It suitable." Konjiki no Yami eyes scanned around the forest. "I don't sense any life form in the area. Is this the place you choose to be your graveyard?"

"Graveyard?" I asked performing a few stretches. "Hell no. I'll have you know, I won't be that easy beat." I said as summoning my artifact, the gravity blade. "I may be human, but I'm pretty strong you know." When it come to pure strength that much was the truth. However skill wise, I still had a lot to learn. But it not like she needed to know that.

Her hair transformed in to several blades. With I being there sole target. Changing the weight of the blade to zero fold, I was easily able to knock most off course with several of my own swings. She was to predictable aiming for my vital spots, Xyaqom did the same during our fight. Taking her pause as an advantage, I rushed in given me an opening to close our gap.

"Don't underestimate me either." She said. In that split second, she transformed a piece of hair in to a giant fist and delivered an uppercut and sent me flying in to air. Lucky, I blocked the full blow of it at the last minute.

"Gah," I gasped in pain being slammed back down. "Damn it! She stronger than she looks. Though not as fast as Xyaqom, I have to get her to lower her guard somehow?" I groaned.

That's easier said than done.

"I will only tell you this once more, yield." Golden Darkness threatened with her hair blades lingering in the air.

"Yesh, not very talkative much are you?" I muttered. Short, blonde hair, nice thighs, She was a definitely a looker. If it wasn't for the face she trying to kill me, I would've totally ask her out. "You think that's enough to make me quit? I'm just getting warmed up."

"You're quite stubborn." She said. Attacking with her leg transformed into spike ball. I held my blade a shield to guard against her kick. With a quick parry I pushed her off me and quickly put some distance between us.

"Nah, I just prefer living." I said. "Even, If it mean I have beat you up. I won't die that easy."

"I see. Then we're through talking then." She stated.

"Huh?" I blinked.

Yami disappeared an instant only to slam into him with kick as her leg transformed into a hammer. It ended up crashing him through several trees. I crossed my arms bracing myself on the impact.

"Urg! This is crazy! Can she transform any part her body into a weapon!?" I asked to no one but myself.

"That is correct!" Konjiki no Yami stated as she transform her back into a pair of beautiful white wings, she flew in high speed closing the distance between us. "I am a living weapon. This is the end for you." She transform her arm back into a curved blade and aimed for his heart.

I snapped back to reality and shoved the blade away from its intended target. "And I told you, I won't be that easy to beat!"

Both fighters landed on there feet. Shiro took several breaths tired from exhaustion. Konjiki no Yami frowned at her target. 'He dodged it!? No, deflected the blade with his bare hands! That's absurd!'

It was dangerous alone to catch a blade mid swing. Let alone deflecting with just your hands was just crazy. Was he even human? Shiro's very existes alluded her expectation on what her client had told her about him. And despite the danger he was facing. Shiro was grinning from ear to ear brimming with excitement.

'Why is he smirking? he should be fearing for his life like the rest of my targets had?' Not a single one of her targets had ever smiled the way before him. and yet he was nothing like them. She had so many question for her client next time she saw him.

Whoa! She crazy strong! That where she disappeared that was Shundo wasn't it!? On top transforming her body parts into weapon, making her just as dangerous as Xyaqom! And yet, I wasn't worried. Actually, I can't help but feel excitement.

"Now this getting interesting, I don't have a reason to hold back anymore!" I shouted throwing my sword at her. Konjiki no Yami tilted her head dodging the blade completely.

'He cast his sword aside!?' She thought. Despite the lost of his only weapon that didn't stop from charging at her. Thinking it would be an easy to simply slash at him, but nope. He dodged rolled under her attack and slammed a foot in her face. "Ngh!"

'I knew it, his fighting style is completely unorthodox.' She thought.

"That makes us even for that earlier kick!" he shouted. He wasn't done with her as he slid past her while she was distracted by the pain and slammed his fist with a right hook to her cheeks. Not letting up, he threw several more punches at her before she can recover.

I knew wasn't swordsman to being with, I can't beat her with fancy techniques alone. All I can do now is overwhelm her in close combat. She relied a lot on her transformation for assassination. It seemed she wasn't very versatile in hand to hand combat. So keeping the pressure up, I clenched my fist ready to deliver the final blow.

In split opening second, she caught my fist and slammed her elbow to my face breaking free from my onslaught. She kicked me away giving her some room as she transformed her hands into claws and attack with swipe.

"GAH!" I coughed up some blood. Not mention my clothes were shredded again with three deep slash wounds then went up from my chest to elbow was bleeding heavily. And yet, despite the pain I slammed my foot down and delivered an uppercut with my fist catching her again off guard yet again. I choose to fight through this pain.

"Krk!" Konjiki no Yami was on the defensive once more. This time using her hair both guard and defend from my attack. But, because Shiro was so up close and in her space. She didn't have the time to transform to fight back. If she let up, he would strike. She was trapped.

No!

She will complete her assignment. She was Konjiki no Yami and as it stood letting him live would be to dangerous for the entire universe. She closed her eyes to concentrate, slintly transforming her hand into a curved blade once more. She end this with a single strike. And so, with no hesitation. She delivered a fetal shash attack. Shiro grunted in pain.

"I'm sorry, nothing personal. But you must die." However, instead of falling over in pain or dying like she expected. Shiro simply smirked in triumph.

"Your strong. But, too bad for you. I win!" I declared.

"Wha-" She took a look around her surrounding. She didn't have her wings ready in time. He was at perfect angle to deliver a finishing blow. And so he punched her, slamming her down the ground forming a mid size crater.

"Phew! I can't believe won!" That was first thing that came to mind as I stood up, I wobbled a little bit. The clothes that I wore were torn and bloody. But, I still won, right? Granted, I felt bad for hitting a girl, but it was still a victory that I'll take home. "Crap! I totally forgot to hold back on that last punch!" I turned to face the crater.

"Hey! Your still alive in there right!?" A cough was my only response followed by some heavy breathing.

Oh, thank god! She was still alive!

"Shiro!" A pink haired missile shouted with joy slamming into him.

"Lala! What the heck are you doing here? It dangerous right now!" I wanted to shout at her. But she glomp tightly around my waist not wanting to let go. I groaned in pain as her hug tighten.

"What a relief, I'm so glad that you're okay!" She held him close not notice my flailing arms.

"Okay!?" I threw my arms up. "An assassin coming out of nowhere to attack me is far from okay!"

"Oh her!" Lala took notice of the assassin lying in the cater. "One of my fiance candidate hired her to assassinate you. I was worried you'd get hurt."

Yeah, I kinda figured that much.

"You are Lala Satalin Deviluke are you not?" Konjiki no Yami stood up from the crater. Her dress was bit torn with some dirt littered over it. Over all, It appered she completely unscaved. "Please do not interfere for he is my target."

"No way, I'm not gonna stand by just to watch, Shiro is very important to me!" Lala declared.

"Seriously! After all that, you still wanna fight!?" I asked in bewildered manner. "Come on! Give it a rest already! I've already beaten you." If this was shounen manga, she already be are friend by now wouldn't she?

"If you wish for me to cease this senseless fighting, then you'll simply have to kill me." Konjiki no Yami stated. "However, once I accept a contract, I always fulfill it, no matter what kind of person the target may be. Such is the role of Konjiki no Yami."

Wow, this girl is seriously hardcore!

"Now way! You can't, that's awful!" Lala pleaded with pout.

"It figures as much." Konjiki no Yami her a solemn look. "A princess with your royal upbring would likely struggle to understand what it means to be wholly and completely alone in this universe."

What's this feeling in my chest? I couldn't help but notice her eyes and when I did my heart ached. They looked empty, like someone had completely given up on life all together. There the same that I once had. It's no wonder she became so strong. She suffered through that pain a lot longer than I had. If I had not met Saibai when I had, would I have become someone like her?

"Yep, you've got a point." Lala spoke breaking my train of thoughts. "That's why I came to see the world outside my palace! Because there's so much I don't know! I've already met so many wonderful people here on earth. All of them became my friend because Shiro was kind enough to help someone like me!"

"Lala." I muttered. Konjiki no Yami and I fell silently after trying to process her anyone could retort to her statement a large gust of wind began to blow rapidly around the area. And soon after, a large spacecraft loomed over them.

"What are you doing Konjiki no Yami! Your opponent is suppose to be dead right now!" A loud voice boomed from the ship.

"Lacospo!" Lala shouted realizing who that voiced belonged to.

"Isn't that one of your suitors, Lala?" I asked.

"That's right!" The voice confirmed his question. A beam shot out of the ship and small figure floated down it until touched the floor. "Behold! It is I, Lacospo Prince of the Gamma planet!"

"That's Lacospo! He's a total shrimp!" I shouted. Ngn, now I'm starting to see why Lala choose to run away in first place. Just what the hell kind of people did her father set her up with have to be so lame!

"Shut your mouth lowly human!" Lacospo seethed while pointed at him. "I've come to pick my darling Lala-tan, so hurry up and die already! Konjiki no Yami hurry up and finish him already!"

"She lost to me, I've already beaten her." I stated with bland look.

"Say what!" Lacospo facepaled.

"Wha- Shiro, you already fought Yami and came out unscathed!?" Lala asked with a surprised.

"Unscathed!? I'm hurting and bleeding all over! How is that unscathed- Eh?" I blinked as I patted my chest and was surprised I didn't flinch in pain. Looking down at myself, my wounds were completely healed. I had three slash mark that went from my elbow to my chest and a huge slash wound near my abdomen from Konjiki no Yami's earlier attack. If it healed normally, it would've left some scars. But nope, all of it healed as if I never been attack in the first place. The only remote proof of my battle with Yami was the bloodstains still left on my ripped up clothes. "But, how in the world?" Does this mean I had some sort of healing factor? Actually now that I think about, Xyaqom stabbed me in the stomach and the healed as well.

Man, this is all to confusing.

"He unfortunately speaks the truth," Konjiki no Yami walked forward Lacospo facing."Indeed, I have lost to him. However regarding Shiro's data. He appears to be quite different from the way you described. You assured me that the information you gave was truthful and free of lies. Surly, it couldn't be you were trying to deceive me." It was more of a statement rather then a question for she than glared at him with her cold eyes.

"Shut up! Shiro's the bad guy! He's trying to trick Lala-tan! Why would I have any reason lie to you!" Lacospo frantically pointed.

"Yami-chan! You can't believe anything he's saying!" Lala shouted. I stared at Lala with deadpan expression. Yami-chan? You just shorten her name. But then again I'm no better in that regard. Right then, a light bulb flickered as an idea popped through my mind.

"Now that I think about, sure he could be lying. But why would he tell you the truth if he sent you to kill me. A dead men tell no tales after all." I explained. But it fell flat as Yami only look more confused.

Oh come on, that's a common saying!

"Fine, if don't wanna believe than I'll have to take measure into my own hands!" Lacospo stomped around before turning to his ship. "Come forth, Gama-tan! A beam of shined from the ship from came a giant frog Lacospo on it back.

"It's so cute." Lala resisted the urge to squeal out loud.

"..." Konjiki no Yami stood silent and only looked at mildly unimpressed.

"Burn it with fire." I started at it with a deadpan expression.

"Now with Gama-tan, will teach you to mess with us!" Lacospo commanded. "GO, GAMA-TAN!"

"EVERYONE SCATTER!" I roared out. We all jumped out way as the frog know as Gama shot some type of mucus from his mouth.

"Oh no! It's a rare Irogama!" Peke exclaimed.

"You know what is peke?" Lala asked the moment she landed on her feat.

"I've only read about them in the _guidebook to intergalactic species._ If it's the real thing, than it's my worst enemy!" Peke started to sweating. "Lala-sama, you must not let the mucus touch you, avoid it at all coast!"

"There's a guidebook on aliens for other aliens!? That sure sounds like something useful to read through. Why haven't I been told about it sooner!?" I retorted.

"It didn't like an important situation at the the time." Peke said.

"OF COURSE THIS IS IMPORTANT!" I roared frantically waved my hands at scene of Yami dodging Gama's mucus attack. However, some of splashed on to Yami's clothes and pieces of it began to dissolve.

"My clothes..." Yami's eyes glared at the frog.

"Gama-tan's mucus quite conveniently only dissilove clothes! Thus he's my most favorite pet!" Lacospo had ignored me entirely In favor of ogleging Yami. "Now let's get you get you nice a naked Konjiki no Yami!"

"Such an absurd creature, I must not be allowed to exist!" Yami transformed her arm into a cured steel blade and jumped at it to slash it. However her attack merly bounced off due to mucus surrounding its body. Gama smacked Yami away with its tongue. She notice even being hit with its tongue dissolved her clothes.

"Yami!" I shouted calling out her name for first time. She was falling towards me so I rushed out stretching my arms to catch her. I was push back slightly by her impact but she landed safely at least. "Ngn! You okay!?" I asked setting her down.

"Thanks." She muttered quietly. Her face flushed as she cover herself. She was probably embarrassed being saved by someone she was trying to kill. "Why did you save-" She interrupted as Lacospo took the opportunity to attack.

"Your wide open! Time to bare it all!" Gama was up close enough to the mucus at high speed towards Yami. Only for Lala to jump in front of her taking the hit and dissolving all her clothed.

"Lala! Bwaaah!" I shouted only to avert my eyes upon seeing her naked body.

"Ooooh!" Lacospo eyes gleamed with joy. "Lala-tan's clothes have dissolved! Hurry and bring me closer Gama-tan!"

"Why you!" Peke fumed. "System restored!"

"Damn you! Fine have some more. Gama-tan, spray!" Obeying Lacospo command. Gama unleashed a barrage of mucus. Lala easily avoided them all and flew towards the frog.

"That's enough! Lacospo!" Having enough of his behavior. Lala unleashed dozens of super-fast punches sending both Gama and Lacospo back into space where they belong. "Honestly, that guy is the worst." Lala huffed. Yami and I stood there wearing dumbfounded expression.

"Your quite strong princess." Yami commented.

"That's understatement." I snorted.

"Why did you protect me?" Yami asked Lala though she glanced my way making sure I stayed in her line of sight. "I am your enemy."

"Huh?" Lala tilted her head at the question. "It was Lacospo who put you up it in the first place! Besides, I definitely couldn't let him do something so terrible to cute girl like you Yami-chan!" Her was so blatantly simple and full of honesty.

"C-cute!" Yami's face was flustered. "You think I'm cute?"

"Huh, did I say something wrong Yami-chan?" Lala asked.

"Er-no! It's just," Yami twirled her hair. "no one has ever described me like that before."

"So now what?" I asked. "You said I was your target, but with Lacospo gone what will you do?"

"I'm not sure," She muttered. "Indeed your still my target, but...abandoning my mission is against my principal. In which case, I will remain here on earth until my business with you is dealt with."

"In that case, why don't you stay with us!" Lala chimed in. "I'm sure Shiro wouldn't mind an extra roommate."

"Say what!" I was my only response to her bizarre statement.

"Is that really okay with you?" Yami turned to ask me. No it is not okay!

I do not consent to this at all!

"Sure why not." I said with a strain smile. "I'm sure Lala won't mind sharing her room with you." On the one hand, I'm now living assassin under my roof at which any point would kill me in my sleep. On the other hand, My bed becomes my only safe haven now that Lala would be preoccupied with Yami as roomate.

Hmmm...decisions, decision.

"Hurray!" Lala hopped with excitement hugging her new friend and now roommate.

Further away from the group, leaning against on a tree branch Xyaqom smirked upon seeing the level of progress Shiro has made. Out of the corner of his eyes droid like machine with a camera watching the group in the distance. He aimed his deviluke tail and sent small energy beam turning slightly enough to miss it's course. It was enough for it notice it's been spotted and fled on the scene.

"Tch, I've already stake claimed on his life. I won't have anymore competition." He said with scowled.

Shiro was one thing, than there was Konjiki no Yami. Fighting both would be a hassle for him. In any case, for now things have settled. And so long as his target of interest remained alive, than his job done for now. After all, only he will be the one to kill Shiro.

That was his promise to keep.

[...]

"I don't quite understand the appeal of this so called game of yours, princess." Yami spoke in her monotone voice. Yami leaned back sitting on the floor in the fetal position watching the said pink hair alien tapped furiously on the controllers as sole focus was on the television. "You keep on dying, perhaps you should find a game more suited to your skill level?"

"It's not about whether you win or lose. It about overcoming the obstacle that stands in your way, that's the really meaning of victory!" Lala continued on her venture to beat the secret boss Sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts. Her said attempts much to her dismay, and to my amusement, ended in failure.

"Wow, what an inspirational speech, but say that after you've beaten Sephiroth." I commented with a snarky response. I stood in the kitchen stirring a pot cooking dinner for everyone. I couldn't help but smile at the scene before me. Lala and Yami relaxing and chatting about their day as if they've friends their whole lives.

"She died again." Yami noted with deadpan expression.

"Gah!" Lala threw her up in the air. "He's too strong!"

"What was that you said before? It's not about whether you win or lose." I teased her by mimicking her voice.

"Oh, quite you, it's all about winning!" Lala threw a pillow that I caught in mid air and puffed her cheeks out. "Your so mean!"

"Yeah, yeah. What else is new?" I huffed tossing the pillow back and turning off the stove. It's not like I'm gonna win the mister nice guy award anytime soon. "If your done whining about it why don't you girls help me set up the table, dinners ready." All that's left were the finishing touches.

Somehow, we ended up inviting the assassin who now goes by the name Yami to come live with us. While I still have problems with that. She live here now, there no turning back after that. So long as she doesn't cause any kind of problem, mainly trying to kill me on a daily bases, then let bygones be bygones.

"Thank you for the food!" We all prayed together.

"Alright let's dig in." I said. "I made enough rice for second helping incase you want more. Speaking of the rice, try mixing the beef stew and together with it and see how that taste."

"Oh wow!" Lala's eyes gleamed. She already took a bit out of the beef which instantly melted in her mouth. She poured a bit of the stew into the rice and immediately dived straight into the plate. "It's so good!"

"Well how is it?" I asked turning to Yami.

"I suppose I have to acknowledge your culinary skills." Yami said who looked skeptical at plate before her. She eventually tried the beef first. "The last time I had beef it was raw and wasn't very edible to eat."

"What kind of dish serves raw beef!?" I exclaimed than turned to Lala. "Oh yeah, whatever happened to Zastin? I thought he was staying over?"

"You know, I'm not sure?" Lala tilted her head a bit. "He was right behind when we heard you being attacked by Yami-chan?"

Meanwhile in the streets of Sainan, at that Zastin hunched over with cane was currently lost in the city. Xyaqom who walking by rose eyebrow at the sad sight before him.

"Just what on earth am I looking at?" Xyaqom said with a disgusted look. Zastin snapped his head upon recognizing the voice.

"Waah! Prince Xyaqom!" Zastin latched on to him with hug. "You came too save me!"

"Bwaaah! What the hell man!" Xyaqom tried to shake him off but his effort was futile. Zastin was adamant on holding on to him "Eww, you smell! Get off of me! Dude, people are starting to stare you idiot!"

Zastin was never quite the same after that experience.

[...]

Unknown Location..

Chao Fhei-Xiong was a man of many mysterious. He stood at 185 cm rather tall for an asian. His long spiky black hair was long enough to cover his hidden eye patch, he kept the rest in a ponytail that reached all to the lower part of his body. He wore a high grade military dark colored sports jackets with matching dark colored trousers with stripes on it. Most of all, he kept several small bags on himself for personal equipment to take on mission. He was a man who took his job very seriously. And yet, he loved to toy around with other people. Not her though, Chao new better not to mess with her...

"Is that all you to report?" asked an older female. This was Anita Ayatsuji, she was an elderly, skinny to the bone with grayish silver hair. But her demeanor spoke of absolute authority. Her silver eyes scanned through the papers Chao handed in. Despite her old age, she is without shadow of a doubt, the strongest person in the organization. You do not wanna piss her off.

"Yes. Everything happened all according to the letter." Chao with a small smirk. While he didn't the excect detail contained in the document. Whoever there client was, you don't hire mercenary unless you wanted to stir up trouble. And trouble was his middle name.

"Excellent, then we move on to the next phase the plan. You're to rendezvous with Nagumo's group for your next mission. I trust you'll have no objection in matter?" She asked folding up the documents.

"The infamous blind swordsman, that Nagumo?" Chao blinked. "Doesn't he only take mission that deal with Immortals?" he asked.

"This mission involves a particularly powerful Immortal," Anita leaned back with scowl on her face. "The number one enemy of the universe, the lord of calamity."

"I see.." He choose his words carefully. "So that's why you've taken such extreme precaution. Very well, I shall assist in any way I can." He bowed before taken his leave.

Chao did not fear death, quit the opposite. In fact, he would welcome death with open arms to the one who can actually kill him. He feared this woman. The one that can murder him before he can enjoy the taste of defeat.

Chao was not interested in this lord of calamity, a job was job after all. No, only one man managed to peaked his interest.

The trans assassin Xyaqom.

* * *

 **Man what chapter his was! Over 7k of words making this longest chapter in the story thus far. And know Shiro has a second roommate with Yami. living with an assassin whose always watching your every move. That's gotta be a hassle.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the story. Until next time.**


	23. Shiro and Darkness

**Volume 3 Chapter 23: Shiro and Darkness**

* * *

The weekend, certainly the most joyous times for students who were still in school, a time to kick back and relax. Having a full two days off from being confined to a classroom what does one do one the weekends? Well, sleeping in for one. The feeling of warm bed sheets rubbing against the fabric of my pain white shirt as I laze around the morning is one of the many ways I start days off.

"Shiro! Yami-chan! My lab is finally finished!" Lala burst into my room with excitement in her eyes.

That is what I'd like to say, had it my day actually gone according to plan. But when you're engaged to smoking hot alien from space, you'll quickly come to realize that there's no such thing as peace and quiet. Trouble will always creeps it's way around the corner. Of course, fighting against Lala's delivkue strength was a losing battle as she effortlessly dragged me out bed. Rubbing the drowsiness from my eyelids Yami and I stood in front of the entrance to so called lab. Yami wore a blank expression as she waited patiently for whatever Lala was about to present to her. She didn't look tired or annoyed in the slightest.

"You built a secret lab!?" I yawned. "Isn't that what you've been working on since summer?"

"Yep." Lala bobbed her head. "It's still a work in progress, but it's mostly all set up now. And as promised, I'm going to show you. So on, step inside both of you." She pointed at the closet with gleam in her eyes.

"Not it!" Yami said almost immediately. She looked at me with deadpan expression basically daring me to oppose her decision.

"Fine, I'll go first." I grumbled. Going to an unknown territory especially one created by Lala herself would be extremely dangerous. There's no telling what we could find in there. And so, after nervously gripping the knob to the closet. We took our first step into the unknown.

"Whoa! It's huge!" I exclaimed. And bit messy, a few of Lala's invention were scattered about. After carefully maneuvering around them, we quickly were able to grasp just how big this place was. "What the heck! It's as big as the entire apartment!?"

"Hehe! It took a while!" Lala rubbed her head in a shippish manner. "I used a custom built, Spatial Distortion System to do it!"

"Those were words." I'm just gonna nod my head and pretend to understood what she just said. Yami only snorted, presumably at my lack of response, before turning to Lala.

"Impressive. Have you always built stuff like this princess?"

"Yep." Lala nodded. "Life in the place was so boring! I'd make machines to play with and, over time, it just became a hobby of mine!"

I couldn't help but look around the room when I hear that. If this was all made because of one lonely girl made this her so called hobby.

Then science is bullshit!

"Sorry for the mess by the way." Lala said as she sorted through her machines. "Can one of you help me move my inventions?"

"Not it," I said almost immediately before giving Yami a pointed look. "And don't test me!"

Yami scowled before reluctantly offering aid to Lala. Although that didn't stop her from shooting glare from a far. Eventually, Yami found a pile of invention stashed away in corner. "Hmm? What do you wish to do with these ones over here princess?"

"Ah! Yami-chan, don't touch those-"

Too late, Yami pulled her hand back immediately after she was zapped.

"Eek!"

"That's where I keep the unfinished machines." Was what she was going to say before bowing. "I'm sorry! I should've warned you ahead of time!"

"It's fine, Princess ." Yami muttered while rubbing her hand. "No harm done." Yami glared from the corner of her eyes while I snickered in the background.

"See, this is why we don't touch Lala's invention. Now you know better- Gah!." I quickly ducked under her hair blade almost sliced my head off. "Hey, I was just joking! There's no reason to be violent- Wah! Come on, cut it out already!"

"If you insist," Yami's many hair blades waved around ominously. "I'd be happy to oblige."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" I cried out making a break for the exit with Yami chasing in hot pursuit.

"When did you two become so close?" Lala pouted at seeing the two interact.

"We're not close!" Yami and I both shouted.

[...]

"~Aaaahh, why does something this good exist only on planet earth?" Yami moaned, snuggling deeper in the Kotatsu I had set up.

"Like it? The Kotetsu is japan's pride and joy when it comes to home comfort. It's perfect for surviving the cold harsh winter season." I rested on the palm of my hand on the Kotetsu. The other hand drew on the piece of paper in front of me with a bunch of notebook scattered about the table. "But careful not to fall asleep, It could be dangerous."

"..."

Hmm, That's odd, no snark response? Don't tell me? My curiosity peaked with interest as I leaned forward and sure enough the young assassin laid resting peacefully in the Kotetsu.

"..." She fell asleep! That was fast!

Lala rushed in the living room with in her usual dress form. Lala waved before taking off. "Well, I'm off! See ya, later!"

"Ah, Have fun." I called back. Hearing the door slammed shut was music to my ear. I let out a stiff yawn. Great, watching Yami sleep peacefully made me envious, a nap sounds great right now. Sadly, I can't afford to slack off on work right now. That was also when Yami had awoken from her slumber.

"Was that that princess?" She asked.

"Yeah, she went off to buy some parts for some invention she wants to make." I leaned back stretching my arms. "That woman is true mad scientist at heart. Always striving to create new things. Ambition is not a bad trait to have. I just wish she would slow down once in a while, you know."

"I can relate to that...To a degree that is." She admitted.

"Oh, a mad scientist in your life. Is it someone important to you?" I asked.

"Not anymore. She's dead." She said super casually.

"Oh...I see," I couldn't help winced at her tone in her words. It was sad here that kind of tone on someone as young as her. Was that what I use to sound like all those years ago? "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. It happened a long time ago." She muttered gazing upon the ceiling. "I've grown used to being alone since then."

Alone? There was that word again. I can't imagine the struggled she must've endured on her own. Maybe, the reason I accepted her to live with us was so that I can understand myself a bit better. With no past memories, waking up in that hospital bed was truly the most loneliness feeling I hated remembering. Great, now I made things awkward. There's gotta be something I can do to lighten the mood.

"Well, it's still a bit early for lunch. Want something to snack on in the meantime?" I offered.

"Taiyaki." She replied almost immediately.

"Right, I should've figured as much." I sweatdropped. Lately, she develop a strong craving for that particularly sweet. It's been two days since she moved in here and all I've seen her eat is Taiyaki. Doesn't she eat anything besides what I feed her? "Wait, don't tell me-"

 _'I've grown used to being alone since then.'_

"You can't cook, can you?" I teased.

"You want to die today, don't you?" Yami threatened. "Not everyone can be a natural in the kitchen, I survived just fine eating out most of the time."

"That's really unhealthy, no wonder your so small-ACK!" I narrowly caught the incoming blade between my hands. "Wait, come on, it was just a joke! I'm sorry! Please, don't kill me!"

"Do well to remember, my 'size' is a choice that I'm most comfortable with." Yami seethed trough her teeth. "I can change my appencence at will, it has nothing to do genes related issues."

"I get the feeling we're no talking about the same 'size' issue here." I muttered. I was only talking about how short she was, but Yami seemed more concern about her general assets or rather the lack thereof. I stifled a giggle. "Pfft, It's okay Yami. I'm sure you'll grow into splendid young woman one these days."

"Your jokes are rather unbecoming of you." Yami spoke dryly.

"Luckily, I'm not trying to impress anyone." I retorted back. "Not that I'd care what they think. I'm not losing a wink of sleep, because someone is to butt hurt over the 'size' of their chest."

"That's the third time you made fun my chest, I hope ready to receive some retribution." Yami's hair fist waved around. "Because, I'll show you no mercy."

"Whatever, here's the Taiyaki you wanted." I offered. "You wanted it didn't you? If so, sit down and behave yourself, or else I'll toss them out."

"Hmph, You could've gotten them from the start, instead of wasting my time." Yami snatched the bag from my hand and took a bite.

This girl...

"Eh, I could've. But then, where's the fun in that?" I scowled. Seeing her eat Taiyaki with blissful smile. I couldn't help but relax knowing full well that she wasn't thinking about the past. Even though I couldn't help her right now, the least I could do is show her she wasn't alone. "You get flustered easily, I can't help but to tease you a bit."

"Thank you." She spoke softly.

"Huh, what for?" I asked.

"The Taiyaki," She stated. "And for the ones back then as well, I wanted to thank you."

...Oh yeah, I did give her some back then didn't I?

"Y-yeah. No problem, anytime." I replied with stuttered. "I-if you want, I can try making some homemade Taiyaki? It might not be as good as the store makes it, but it'll be something different at least."

Homemade Taiyaki? Just saying that had peaked Yami's interest. Was the difference between what she was eating and what Shiro would make? She just had to find out now.

"...Okay."

[...]

And so, the next day at school.

"I had no idea, there were this many to choose from?" I sat in class with a recipe book in hand. I scanned through the pages learning the different types of Taiyaki it had to offer. "I knew it was simple recipe, but I got to pick one out of all of these? I might have bit of more than I can chew."

"A cookbook on making Taiyaki?" Rito read out loud. "Wait, you can bake?"

"More or less...well, trying to at least." I replied. "Actually, this will be my first time attempting it. It can't be that much different from cooking, right?"

"I wouldn't know, the kitchen is something I tend to stay away from, and you know that." Rito pointed out.

"Your uselessness knows no bounds," I snorted. "At least you're aware of your own faults, so that's a plus."

"Your cynicism is duly noted." Rito scowled. "It won't help you out with your problems though."

"No, but it does succeed in pissing you off. And that, in turn, makes my day." I admitted.

"Your an awful friend, have I ever told you that?" Rito asked.

"I'm more surprised you're still hanging around this awful friend of yours," I snorted. "Even more so, this awful friends that takes the time out of his precious day to have a decent conversation with you. Nice weather we're having by the way."

That got Rito to burst out laughing.

"Dude, that was so lame...you're comebacks sucks. "

"Shut up! Better than you're at least." I scowled. "I'll take pleasure in taking that to the grave."

"Whatever, so what up with the Taiyaki business? Are you making it for Lala?" Rito asked.

"...Sure, let's go with that." I turned paled slightly. While Rito knows that I lived with Lala who was in fact an alien. How do you explain that your living with a second female roommate, who also an alien/assassin, that can also transform her entire body into weapon and kill you at any given point? Did I forget to mention she was still technically trying to kill me? That issue still hasn't been resolved yet.

Final answer: You don't explain.

"~Oh, what this? A confession of love through the art of backing?~" Risa who had been listening in our conversation snaked her arms around me. "My, oh my, Shiro. I had no idea you were interested in that kind of stuff. Now, I'm curious!"

"Huh, what for? and where's that shadow that always follow you?" I asked. It was weird to see the perverted duo, solo for once.

There like always together.

"Who Mio? She at tennis with Haruna today, I got bored so I decided to skip." Risa pressed her chest against my back trying to read my book. "~So, who about it? Why don't you entertain me for the day~!" She whispered seductively into my ear.

"Well, I can tell I won't be any use here." Rito could feel the blood rushing to his face as he stood up. "I think I can hear Saruyama calling me down the hall. Wait up, Saruyama. I'm coming!"

Wait! Don't you dare leave me alone with her! Rito, you traitor! And he's gone...

Huh...why do I get the strange sense of deja vu?

"And now it just you and me, alone at last!" Risa grinned mischievously.

"I don't suppose you know how to make Taiyaki?" I groaned.

"That depends whether or not you're free this afternoon?" She respond.

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" I asked.

"Nope. I can't wait! So, meet me after class, kay! I'll rock your world!" She skipped away all to happily.

That girl...Did she have to make it sound so sexual? Never mind that, crap! I just set myself up a date didn't I!? The male students that were left over glared menacingly towards my direction.

"...What?"

"~S-Shiro! Buddy!~" Saruyama waltz on over with his hair casting an shadow over his eyes. "Remember that talk we had about keeping secrets!"

"Nope!" I replied with a laugh. "In fact, I clearly remember ignoring your presence entirely."

"You bastard!" Saruyama grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and shook me violently. "Why are all the woman suddenly interested in you!? What makes you so special, Huh!? Tell me, your secrets!"

I could only look back at Saruyama with pity. This was my life, you think I asked for any of this? Being the center of attention isn't as fun as you think it is. Be glad you have life to call normal you ungrateful twat. For the rest of the day, I spent denying any rumors of dating Risa momioka

[...]

That evening after school...

After a gruesomely long day, I dragged myself to the culinary classroom. Their I was greeted by Risa Momioka in a apron. She had already set up the necessary kitchen utensil out and ready for baking.

"Oh, you actually showed up!" She nodded. "Good, I would've hate to drag you down here by force, you saved me the trouble."

"Yo." I greeted, my lips curled upwards to form a forceful smile. So, I didn't have a choice in the matter. "I decided to a least give you the benefit of the doubt and see what you can teach me. After all, you took the time out of your day to set up this so called date, 'for no apparent reason.'" I couldn't help but hiss out the last part.

"Oh, silly Shiro! You would be a fool to believe that I'd be willing to do this out of the kindness of my heart." Risa leaned forward. "Of course, I expect compensation for today's lesson."

"As long as it isn't anything to outlandish or extreme. I'll be more than happy to pay for the fee." I offered.

"I want you...to take my first..." Risa muttered.

"...Pardon!?"

"Are you deaf? My first time...I want you to take it," Risa shoved a Taiyaki into my mouth. "And try my cooking! What did you think I was gonna ask you to do 'that'?" Risa laughed as I struggled to swallow the said snack.

Dear god! What did she put in this abomination!?

"I thought you said you knew how to make Taiyaki?" I asked while covering my mouth. I can feel the taste lingering in my mouth.

"I do know how, But I never said it would taste any good." She said crossing her arms. "Weird, Why does it always turn out like? Oh well, we got a few hours to spare. I'll teach you what I know, and then you can show me how to make a better one."

"If you needed someone to taste your food, why didn't you ask one of your friends to do it?" I asked.

"Well, Haruna has tennis practices going on right. Mio is busy with work-..Er, I mean Craft! Arts and Crafts, She busy working on sculpture for a school project!" Risa coughed with a nervous laugh.

"...Right." I couldn't help but sweat drop. At this point, She was clearly hiding something, but for her sake and my sanity, I decided not to prey any further.

"Lala-chi kind of disappeared today, I haven't seen otherwise I would've asked her to help." Risa continued.

"Oh yeah," I muttered. She hasn't come home since yesterday. I should probably talk to her about her tardiness at school.

"And there the boys, Saruyama...no." She simply stated.

"Yeah...no," I laughed a bit. Okay, I can totally agree with that.

"Ren is weird, I hardly ever see him unless Lala-chi is around." Risa cups her chin to think of other possible candidate. "And Rito ran away before I could ask him, all that leave is...you." She pointed.

Ouch! I was the last choice, the last resort option.

"So what do you say, wanna be my taste tester?"

"Your choice in vocabulary is surprisingly appalling." I snorted. "The term your looking for is food tester-someone who test food for poison."

"What poison!? Come on aren't you over exaggerating a bit-Ack!" I hastily interrupted her by shoving her own Taiyaki down her mouth forcing her to chew it. "Er...Um, Okay maybe it is a little off putting." She muttered.

"Now I can't leave like this, my pride as chief is on the line." I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "If I have to rely on someone like you to teach me. Then we'll make the best damn Taiyaki by tonight if it's the last thing I do."

"Okay. Let's do this!" She smiled. Rolling up her sleeves of her blouse, she cracked open and egg and beat it. She eventually added other ingredients like flour, baking powder, and sugar.

So far nothing out of the ordinary steps. Except...Risa's skill were so far from the norm that even someone like me who didn't know a lot about baking could tell. Maybe this much ado about, but I believe that precisely because there so simple to make, they clearly display the baker's skill level. You could see a person's real ability, the kind you couldn't fake.

First of all, the beaten egg: There was a shell in it.

Next the flour: it was all clumped up.

And the butter: it was still hard.

She added an unnecessary amount of sugar. Mixing it all together with the milk. It sloshed around dangerously inside the bowl. It was like watching a witch craft her very first potion, it a very unsettling site to behold.

Let me get right to the point: Risa lacked cooking skills, it wasn't a question of those skills being poor or underdeveloped. She had absolutely none to begin with. Not only was she imprecise, she was dangerous creative, and unsuited for cooking. I'd never want to do chemistry experiment with this girl. She the type who'd kill you with a mistake.

[...]

"W-Why!?" Risa moaned staring at her final result.

"I-I can't even comprehend...how can someone make so many mistakes at once!?" I muttered. "It's like staring down the abyss. One false leap, and you can be sure to never return from where you came."

Risa and I sat on a table, staring down the 'thing' that came out of the oven. You couldn't even call Taiyaki, for some reason they looked like coal-black pancakes, and judging by the smell they were bitter.

"I'm I really suppose to eat these? They look like the charcoal you can buy at a convenience store." Had I been told these things were actually iron ore, I might believe it. "Will this kill me?"

"That's what I'd like to know?" Risa muttered. Whether or she meant that literally or not, was up for debate. The fact is we were staring down the manifestation of death itself. She whimpered as she took a piece off the plate. "Well, you won't be alone at least. I'd feel guilty If I didn't try it as well."

"That doesn't exactly vote a lot of confiance." I also took a piece and gulped. "I can at least die knowing that I took your first, I can't say for certain but other men would kill for that privilege."

"Pfft, way to set up the mood." Risa giggled. "You can at least put in a little more effort in the way you talk people. Who knows you might get a lot of woman to fall for you."

"I'd rather choke on charcoal." I stated. "Speaking of which, on three."

"Yeah, three." Risa started counted. "Two."

"One."

At the same time, Risa and I took our first bite of the Taiyaki. Words alone couldn't express how awful it truly was.

Blah!

We couldn't even finish the first bite, that's how bad it was. "Okay, let's reflect on how might improve them." Risa was the first to regain composure albeit teary in the eye.

"How bout, Risa never cooking again." I stated.

"You're telling me there that bad!"

"That's my finally solution."

"That's a solution!" Risa went from shock to sudden dejection. "Oh, who I'm I kidding. I'm not cut out for this."

"There, there." I patted her shoulder. "Not everyone can get it right on the first time. Or in your case, messing up on every step."

"...You really suck at comforting people."

"Good, cause I'm not comforting you."

"Still though, it not as bad as seemed." Risa took another bite of the Taiyaki. Her face scrunched up upon finishing it. "Beside being a bit burnt, it's bitter all around, It's still edible enough at least."

"Taiyaki are supposed to be sweet candy," I took another bite off of my Taiyaki. "Granted, anything can be used as topping. Surly there's no such thing a bitter Taiyaki. How is that even possible?"

"Why are you still eating if it's that bad?" Risa stared. I ate more pieces of the Taiyaki and than grabbed another as I finished that one. "You could throw it away! you don't have to force yourself."

"Idiot! Who do you think I'm forcing myself for!?" I swallowed another Taiyaki. "You went through the effort of making it. There's no way I could just throw it out jut like that! Any guy would appreciate gift from a female even if it's burnt food!"

Even though I wanna die on the inside! I swallowed my pride, and trudged forward eating away the Taiyaki one by one until the plate itself was empty. Risa simply sat and watched as I finished. She wiped the tear stain that trailed along the side of her cheek.

"Shiro." She whispered with a warm smile.

"Okay. We sill got an hour till nine. I think I got the hang of it." I said while wiping away any lingering crumbs on my face. "Let's make the best Taiyaki with whatever time we got left!"

"...Sure!" Risa smiled

[...]

"...Wow! These look professionally well made!" Risa sat down. Staring at the difference Taiyaki between what she made compared to my own. "And you only copied what I did. How is that even possible?"

"Simple, I copied what you did, and did better." I stated earning a slap in the arm.

"..Mou!" Risa puffed her cheeks. "See if I do any favors for you again, jerk!"

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks anyway, here." I handed her a bag.

"What's this she asked?" She asked accepting the bag.

"Compensation, for going through the trouble of teaching me." I said. "There extra Taiyaki that I made."

"Oh, so that's what the extra batch was for." Risa held up the extra bag. "Hold on, isn't this a bit much for one person?"

"Yeah, there for you, and whomever you planned to give it to." I explained. "I can't, out of good conscience, let them eat your Taiyaki. Even a innocent person doesn't deserve that kind of treatment."

"How did you know?" Risa asked bewildered.

"You were trying too hard. It was kind of obvious you trying to cook for someone." I pointed towards Risa burnt Taiyaki. "You could even say the burnt ones were my first attempt to save you some face."

"...You know you can be jerk sometimes, but really your decent person deep down inside." Risa stated.

"Was that supposed to be a complement or an insult?" I snorted.

"I'll let you decide that one, now" Risa held out her hand. "Phone."

"Why? What do you want with it?" I asked complying to her demand.

"Duh, so we exchange number." She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Who knows, maybe next time I can take you on an actual date!"

"D-Date!" I stuttered. "With me!?"

"Ah hah! So you do have a flustered side!" Risa teased while poking my nose. "I get to a side of Shiro others at school don't get see."

"Get out of here already!" I shooed her away with scowl appearing on my face. I should've known it was just a trap. Risa only laughed while she left not before turning around winking in my direction. Once I was finally alone, my shoulders slumped back, over a hundred thoughts raced through my head all at once leaving an everlasting heading. But one thought certainly sprang forward like hurricane.

Holy crap! I just got a girls number! The various number of contacts listed on my phone can be counted by the number of fingers I had on one hand. It was actually really sad now that I think about. To be fair, I didn't have a whole lot friends anyway.

[...]

"Man, I never should've eaten those Taiyaki. This sucks." I grumbled while holding my stomach in pain. I didn't exactly with a stomach made of steel so holding a poker face the whole way through was a lout tougher than it sounds.

Lucky, the worst was over.

It was late in the evening by the time I made my back to my apartment. Dragged my feet up the staircase while shuffling the bags around to support my balance, I soon relaxed upon reaching my apartment door. With a quick Insert of the keys I was finally able to enter my domain.

"I'm home."

"..."

"..."

Huh, not one, But two snores greeted my ear. Entering the living room I was greeted to the site of Yami and Lala both curled up under the Kotetsu. My lips twitched upwards almost into scowled before releasing an exasperated sigh.

"I told them it's dangerous to sleep like that." I scratched my head. "Whatever, I guess if it's just for tonight, I'll let slide." I walked up and set the bags of taiyaki down on the table and let out a yawn.

"Night, girls." I turned off the light and retired to my room.

However, Yami was light sleeper. She actually woke up the moment Shiro had arrived home. Without saying a word, without exchanging any formal greeting, she would always watch Shiro no matter where he was. After all he was her target regardless if her contract was null and void. It perplexed her just how kindly he treated her by offering his home to live in.

"...Hmm?" She sat up noticing the bag on the table that contained the homemade Taiyaki as well as later attached to it.

'-To Yami, It's not much, but I still hope you enjoy regardless of its quality. And also, I hope one day you'll come to trust us enough to at least consider us your friends. Know that, now that you live here your no longer alone anymore. I hope that'll be enough to put you at ease. -Shiro.' Your no longer alone anymore. Yami had read that line over and over again as she took a bite out of the Taiyaki.

It was sweet.

"...Idiot." Yami blurted out with a sincere smile.


	24. The troubled Darkness

**Volume 4 Chapter 24:** The troubled Darkness

* * *

It was your typical average day at school. The sunlight shines brighter than ever before. Civilians walking through the streets. The birds chirping through the winds. Students talking among themselves going on and on about their everyday life. And me, well...

"Tell me your secrets!" Saruyama moaned leaning across my desk.

"Asking me multiple times isn't gonna change my answer you know." I stated. "You can annoy me all you want, but I'm not gonna repeat myself for your satisfaction, so you might as well just quit while you're ahead."

...Things were more or less the same for me.

"...So how did it go yesterday?" Rito sat in front of me. Completely ignoring Saruyama's constant whining. His eyes, oddly enough, sparked with anticipated as he leaned forward.

"Go kill yourself!" I spat with venom. "I can't believe you ditched me like that, why the sudden curiosity!?"

"I'd figure you'd kill me regardless if I was there or not, or Mikan will kill me once she finds out you went on date with Risa." Rito weighted his option. "There was no right answer, so I choose the lesser of the two evil."

Damn him for pulling the Mikan card out already!

"It wasn't a date, and you know that!" I pointed a finger at him. "And don't you dare tell her anything, absolutely nothing happened, you hear me! We did nothing baking the whole time!"

"Lair!" Saruyama declared after snapping from his dazed state. "I smell something good happened. Otherwise, Risa wouldn't be whistling such a happy tone!"

"That's-" I trailed off. Glancing towards Risa, indeed she been noted since this morning to unwavering smile on her face. She was weirdly chirpier this morning. She had caught me staring before sending me wink in response. Just then I remember that the two of us has exchanged number. I could feel the blood rushing to my face as it turned beat red. "Well, I can't say It wasn't a bad time, I guess..."

"So something did happen!" Saruyama exclaimed.

"No, nothing at all!" I denied.

"Aw, Shiro. I'm hurt you think you can disregard me so easily." Risa chimed in from her seat. "Was are time together not special to the slightest? It was you who took my first time after all..."

"...WHAT!" The whole classroom went complete silent after that statement was made.

"BAKING! She meant first time baking!" I bellowed. However, I sunk lower into desk, cowering behind the ominous gaze from my own classmates. It wasn't everyday I was suddenly put in the spot light. I guess it's true what they say. What goes around comes around.

"Shiro and Risa, how did that happened?"

"He must've force her!"

"I heard he graveled on feet and beg to ask her."

"What a loser!"

"What a scumbag!"

Now that last comment was just uncalled for! I buried my head into my desk all to tune out the mummers and whispers directed towards me. If I speak out now it would only make the situation worst and spread the misunderstand further. Risa could be heard howling with laughter as she clutched her stomach struggling to keep her breathing in check.

You will be the bane of my existence!

[...]

Lunch time.

After the fiasco in the classroom, I hid in secluded area of the school ground, sitting in my own personal hiding spot. Outside the first floor of the special used building, right by the nurse's office, it was suited in a way I can look over the track court. I munched away at a sausage roll, a pork egg roll, and a curry bun. It was a nice windy clear weather today, forgetting everything that just previously transpired, I was at complete ease.

"Huh? Oh hey it's you, Shiro." A soft female voice reached my ears. Of course, I should've figured my solitary was too good to last. When I turn to look, Risa momioka was standing there with a curious look. "Why are you in a place like this?"

"This is always it my lunch, that or rooftop." I answered.

"Oh, really? Why? Wouldn't you rather eat in the classroom?" She asked, the look on her face telling me she sincerely baffled.

"...?" I replied with silence. Did she seriously just asked me that!? It's like she forgot she was responsible for what happened early! If I could do that, I wouldn't be eating here, duh. Right now, I was on the rader of everyone in class, so I got no choice but to lay low for awhile. Like, get a clue, seriously. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, that's right! Actually, Mio beat at rock-paper-scissors, so this, like, my punishment?" Risa muttered.

"Talking to me is your punishment?" I rose an eyebrow. Hey, that's just rude you know. I know I'm not the most attractive guy out there, but even I have feeling too you know.

"N-no, no! The loser just has to go buy juice!" Risa flailed her arms around in denial.

"Relax, I'm not gonna get the wrong idea." I waved off.

"She didn't wanna do it at first." Risa plucked her self down dainty beside me. "She was like, 'Why? I can get my own drink, it's not far away you know,' not very competitive at all."

"That...sounds like her...I think?" I nodded anyway. It's not like I know Mio, the deuteragonist of the perverted duo, personally outside of name alone.

"Yeah, but then I said, 'You don't think you can win?' She immediately accepted." Risa sighed in satisfaction.

"...And yet, you still lost." I commented.

"Shut up!" She lightly smacked my arms. "Still, it feel like this first time I've had fun getting punished for losing a game."

"So, aren't you like supposed to be like, fulfilling your end of the punishment, instead of sitting here next me, wasting time?" I couldn't help but ask.

"What, tired of me already?" Risa teased. "After we just became friends yesterday, you're giving me the cold silent treatment. It no wonder your classmates have such low opinions of you. You need to learn to lighten up a little ya know."

You're the reason they have such low opinion of me, right now!

"Whatever." I snorted. "They can talk big all they want, there just a bunch of mindless sheep following a herd. If they have something they want say to me, they can say it to my face. I'll be more than happy to greet them with my fist."

"I never would've peg you to be a brute type." Risa let out a fake gasped. "Should I be worried for my own safety? Your not a delinquent who takes underclassmen lunch money are you?"

Leave me alone already!

"Your making a lot of assumption." I muttered.

"That's what they all say." Risa waved off my concerns. "But in all honesty, I don't have any real reason to talk to you, I just felt like. Cause you know, that's what friends do."

You would have to be a saint to be friends with someone like me. Actually, that explains a lot about Haruna. Lala's just weird. Don't even get me started on you, risa Momioka.

"I refuse to believe that you didn't just come here by chance." I stated coldly. "There's a reason for everything. You want something from me. That's why you're putting up with me. If your your being kind to just because I helped you yesterday, if that's the sole reason you wanted to be my friend, we might as well end things here."

"Is that what you really believe?" Risa frowned.

"Prove me wrong." I retorted.

"That's not...it's not true." Risa trailed off staring off in the skies. "Maybe you're half right, I did come here wanting to gain something from you. But if you think, think I became friends with out pure graduated, your wrong!"

"Yeah right, I-" However, I was cut by Risa who held up her hand in front of my face to stop me speaking.

"No! You listen to me mister!" Risa let out a low growl. "You won't push me away just because you say so! I didn't become friends with you out of graduated or any from of kindness. There isn't any special rule or requirement to be friends with someone, I did it because I wanted to, that's all there is to it, it was my decision to make! If you really want end thing with me, then look at me when you say, Shiro. Say to my face!"

"...!?" Silence was my only replay. It was true had a habit of pushing people away, I end up not looking at them entirely as if they didn't exist at all. It was easier to pretend end things if we were complete stranger. But this time I was staring face to face with Risa momioka herself. Her once brilliant energetice expression was stained with tears rolling down the side of her face. The one that was always happy Risa, was now crying because of me. In the end, I couldn't help but caved in to her demands. "...Fine, do whatever you want."

"Well then," Risa grinned. "It's settle, If you can't say it, than I guess you're stuck with me for life."

This girl...basically rejected my rejection. Who the hell does that!?

"I think I made a terrible decision, can I get a refund?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Denied." Risa said Jokingly. "Sorry, read the fine print, it clearly says 'for life' all sales purchases are final."

"This school sucks," I retorted. "See if I ever shop here for friends ever again."

We shared a laughed until we heard the school bell rung signal the end of lunch period.

"Darn, guess we got head back." Risa sat up offering her hand. "Come on let's go."

"...?" I only stared at her hand pondering my own response. Was it really okay come back with you? Wouldn't it be super awkward considering what happened earlier? I wanted to ask her these question. No, Instead I went with. "Shouldn't you be getting her that juice?"

"Huh?...Ah!" Risa ran off. "I totally forgot!"

"Ack, Wait at least help me up!" I shouted.

And she gone...

... After she went on and on about friendship and what not. Now I see were her priorities lie.

[...]

The fall breeze trickled the air as Sainan town was near the ocean. In the morning, a sea breeze blew off the water, so when it hits the afternoon the wind generally shifts north hitting the school, and then returns back to the ocean from whence it came. I slurped on some lemon tea from a juice feeling the wind whooshed by. In the afternoon, the boys had gym right after the girls.

You could make the argument I was skipping class. But then again, gym wasn't that important in the academic field studies. Most take gym because it was easy to get a good grades in, others because they find a hobby trough it's various activities. Eventually, those with enough passion can find a career through sports they once considered a hobby.

"Hmm?" I glanced behind me.

"What's up, Shiro?" Saruyama asked.

"No, it's nothing." I simply stated, seeing nothing unusual or out of the ordinary. Weird, I could've sworn I felt someone watching me? Oh well, I guess it's not important anyway. Saruyama and I sat idle by the field watching the boys playing soccer. Yuuki Rito steamed rolled the opposite team on his own while his team offered as much back up as they could.

"Shouldn't you be out there playing with them?" I asked Saruyama.

"I got benched." Saruyama answered. "Beside, Rito is more than capable of finishing the game on his own. Seriously he's way too good at this game."

That's true enough I suppose, as someone like me who grew up with Rito can tell you. He wasn't a professional athlete by any stretch of the mean. But we did grow up competing a lot against each other, pushing ourselves to out shine the other. As by the laws of nature, Yuuki Rito was simply good at mastering useless skill. The was his specialty, something that I could never compete with.

"It's all on you, Rito!" Someone called out passing the ball along.

"I'm on it!" However, Rito's short term confident boost deflated as Rito overshot his kick. I leaned to the side as the ball nearly took Saruyama's head off in the processes. "Eh? Opps."

"Where are you aiming dude!" Saruyama called out.

"S-sorry!" Rito called back.

The ball however, continued to fly over our heads it seems like it homing in on another person who stuck there head out. It was cute green haired girl with hot pink eyes who looks oddly familiar! Crap, she gonna get hit by the ball!

"Watch out!" I called out.

"Huh!?" It looks like she noticed a bit to late.

Clonk!

And she passed out...

Congratulation, Rito. You can't get a girl to fall for you. But you certainly knock em out with your terrible aiming skills.

...

..

.

I had volunteered to take the girl to the nurses office, mostly as an excuse to skip practice. Rito out of guilt, offered to go instead. No way he was gonna take my excuse...Er, I mean opportunity to escape this class.

"Listen, Rito. They need you more than me right now. I'll take care of her, so go out there and win this one." I gave him thumbs up.

"Oh? Are you sure it okay?" Rito asked clearly concern for the girl.

"Positive!" I said cheerfully.

"Why do sound so unusually enthuse?" Rito ask in suspicious to my behavior. "No offence, It's a bit creepy."

You know honest opinion can hurt a lot more than malicious intent.

"I have no idea what your talking about." I smoothly lied.

"Yeah, sure you don't."

"Yuuki, hurry up! Come on, you're holding the game!" Someone called out.

"Eh? Alright, I'll be right over!" Rito yelled back. "Fine, then I'll leave it to you Shiro."

"Yes." I couldn't help do silent fist pump at my small victory.

And so...

I lean back taking a sip of the Max Coffee I had on hand. Flipping through the pages of light novel, 'the disappearance of Haruhi suzumiya', It was late in the afternoon, so school was nearly over. The school's nurse was still in staff room. I think it's safe to say that I finally have the time to sit back and relax. You know, besides worrying about the unconscious girl.

Because of course, I wasn't taking advantage of this situation to skip class, no not in the slightest...Okay, maybe to a degree I was. Of course, me being alone never seem to last long. It look like my female companion had woken up.

"Mnnh..Huh!?"

"Oh good you're awake. You were unconscious for awhile so don't overstraine yourself." I spoke up catching her attention. "Mikado-sensei is the staff room. She said it was case of a very mild concussion so nothing big to worry about. Hold still for sec."

I held up my hand to her forehead and moved her hair slightly upward revealing her flustered face. "That idiot Rito and his flabby kicks of his, Lucky for you, didn't leave any lasting bruises. Huh...what's wrong?" Her lack of response was slightly unnerving. Like she couldn't believe I was talking in her presence. Was I that approachable to warrant such a look?

Luckily or not, that wasn't the case.

"Shiro-kun!" The green hair girl latched herself on to me.

"Wha!? Whoa wait!?" F-Female physical contact! Outside of Lala who always hugged me at any given chance. I wasn't use to being hugged by the opposite sex. Was my hand her chest? There huge! "What's this all about?" I asked pushing myself away slightly.

"I'm just so happy that were alone together at last!"

"Eh?"

"I've been watching all this time, Shiro-kun! I wanted to tell you how I feel but just never got the chance."

"Tell me how you feel? Wait you don't mean-" I trailed off. Certainly, she wasn't planning what I think she planning to do, right? Despite the perfect set up, These only happan in shity Rom-Com anime.

"I love you, please go out with me!" The green haired girl declared.

"...HUH!?" Meanwhile, I was having my own internal struggle...Are you for real! She confessed right off the bat! How does one even react to something like this!? She worked the courage to even to even talk to me. Should I responded to those feeling? No way, I should just reject her. I mean I just met her after all. "I- Er, I mean, Gah!"

God! Why does this have to be more difficult than it looks?

"I know there's another person you like, Shiro-kun." The girl touched her lips gently. "But to me that kiss we shared is memory I'll never forget."

"..." I stood there in silent. However, internally I was screaming in despair.

WWWWAAAAAHHHH!

"A-A KISS!?" I stuttered. "Y-You, and me? When? How?"

"You don't remember?" She asked gently wrapping her arms around my neck. "I see, that's understandable. Then perhaps we should share another one." Run brought our face closer. Our lips were almost touching. I stood frozen in place at sudden closeness between us. I couldn't help but stare into her eyes.

"W-wait, a sec!"

"Don't move, Shiro-kun!" She whispered softly.

Something twitched inside my heart. Time seems to come to sudden halt.

'Z-Za Warudo!'

Advice! I need advice, any taker!? I pray to whomever god may be listening right now!

"Why not? Her knockers are huge! Let her kiss you? You might get super lucky, ya know?" Devil Shiro whispered into my right ear. Well, yeah. That's was true. This wasn't the sort of chance you get every day. Hey, wait a sec... Isn't the angle supposed to be the other voice of reason or something? Where is he at?

"Hold right there mister!" Angel Shiro shouted. Oh there he is, the angle's here. "If she offering. Why not just take her shirt off, push her on the bed, and seal the deal already!"

S-Shut up! Don't talk to me like that! You're no angel!

In the end, It seems I can only trust my own instinct.

'And time resumed.'

"There you are!" For better or worse, Lala stepped in the room right the nick of time. "I asked Saruyama and he said you'd be here-" It seemed she finally noticed the other person whose arms were wrapped around my neck.

"Ah! Lala, I swear this isn't what look like, I-" Fumbling around with words, I couldn't exactly get to say my peace as Lala chimed in.

"Huh? Is that Run-chan?"

"Run-chan?" The said girl know named Run looked over finally noticing noticed Lala standing near the door.

"Ah. It's you! A-achoo!"

A sneeze? A puff of white smoke covered my vision but once it cleared the beautiful green haired was replaced by none other than Ren. We both stood their in awkward silence, his arms were still wrapped around me.

"...This isn't what it look like." Ren said meekly.

"...You have five seconds to explain or else I'll knock you out." I stated in disgust. His arms were still wrapped around me. Get a clue, dude.

"That's not enough time-Ack!" With sift hard strike delivered to his abdomen region Ren gasped clutching his stomach in pain. Frankly, I'm disappointed in you Ren. You've spent enough time with me to know by now that I keep true to my words.

"Haha, sorry my hand must've slipped." I slipped on a non applgictice smile. "What were you saying?"

"You really are the devil." Ren gasped while hunched over.

Yeah, that what I thought.

...

..

.

"I see! Ren-kun is a child of planet Memorze's royal family." Ryouko Mikado muttered.

"Could you elaborate for those who know nothing about space." I spoke up.

"I'm referring to their male to female transformation factor." Mikado went into her lecture mode. "It's a characteristic specific to the Memorzian people you. A particular Impetus results in both mind completely switching to the opposite sex."

"Hmm." I nodded my head barely able to follow along. Sure, because that totally makes sense.

"Although strictly speaking, it shouldn't just take something as a simple sneeze to cause the swap." Mikado concluded before turning to Ren. "It might be that the difference between earth and memorze's environment and magnetic field has caused the swap factor to grow more sensitive."

"Yeah, it's gotten to the point that I keep a change of girls clothes in my locker." Ren muttered with sigh the end. "I wish Run would think a little more about my feeling too!"

Ah, so that's the reason why Lala dressed him up in girls clothes. That also explains why he's persistent on being masculine. Although, if it were my opinion Ren should stay a cute girl...forever.

"Urk, Shiro! You weren't just content with Lala-chan you even had to steal the heart of Run, my other half as well. I'll never forgive!" Ren argued.

"I never prompted any of this!" I shoved his face away. "You're the reason that K-kis- Er, I mean unfortunate accident happened in the first place!"

"What did I do!?" He asked

"Ren-chan! You can swap with just a sneeze!?" Lala asked with playful smile, she held two pepper shakes in her hand, She stepped forward as Ren took two steps back. "Come on out Run-chan ! Here comes the pepper!"

"~No, I just changed back!~" Ren whined.

Lala continued to chase him around causing mess inside the nurse office, Mikado merely laughed, quite amused by their antics. I don't know, should I even step in and stop them? Should I even support this kind behavior? Than again, Run-chan was cute.

Stay a girl forever Ren.

[Shiro's Tale]

After another long day of school. Lala and I made our way back to my apartment. Wasting no time, Lala took of her shoes hopped into the living and plopped herself down the floor and turned on the ps2. How does she have so much energy to still play games? Upon entering the living room, I greeted to the site of Yami on the laying on couch reading a book.

I guess my room really is my only sanctuary.

"Yo." I greeted with lazy wave.

"Welcome back you two." Yami greeted in a monotone voice, never once tearing her eyes away from the book.

"Yamai-chan, did you have an interesting day?" Lala asked.

"It was mundane more or less." Yami answered.

"Oh, I see. You'll never believe what happened at school today!" While Lala and Yami had the brief little exchange, I stood in the corner of the room feeling a little left out. I couldn't help but pout on the inside.

Was I being ignored?

"Make sure you don't play to long Lala. Don't forget about you're homeone." I remind as I headed for my room.

"Eh? But I already finished it." Lala said.

"Huh? Is that so?" All of it, that fast! Are you for real!? When? How? I was with you all day!

"Did you need help with it or something?" Lala offered.

"What, no! Don't worry about it." I waved off her concern and headed for my room. "I'm gonna work on some drawing before getting dinner ready."

"Okay!"

That was the last thing Lala spoke before I shut the door. I could still hear them talking over the already loud game itself. They have no really have no idea how loud there being right now. I threw my bag in my closet and sat on my desk. Lala and Yami have gotten pretty close lately as expected there both females. They could talk to each other more comfortable without me around. Still though...

'It's a bit lonely.' I thought to myself.

"Who's lonely, you?" Yami asked popping out of nowhere.

"GAH! Yami!" I almost threw myself off the chair. "Sorry, I didn't even here you come in...Er, Um. Did you need something?"

"You seem distracted lately, I was curious. Is something bothering you?" As usual, Yami kept the conversation brief and to the point. She makes this look so easy. it's almost unfair.

"No. It nothing really. I just got stuff on my mind." I answered hastily. "A lot has happened recently and still sorting through it. What about you, are you adjusting well here on earth?"

"...I've experienced many things since coming to this planet, and felt emotions I never thought were possible for someone like me." Yami's eyes stared off in distance in thoughts. "It strange, even though I'm still after your life, you welcomed me into your home with open arms."

She still after my life! I knew that and yet, I couldn't help but back away just a little. Technically, it was Lala who invited you, but as someone who can transform their whole body into a weapon and could kill me at any given moment, I wasn't gonna say no to her either.

"I don't think it's that strange, no matter how alone you think you are in the universe, everybody wants to connect with somebody." Those were the same words that Haruna once said to me. Funny how only now I understood what she meant back then. I realized just how much of a hypocrite I was.

"I don't plan to 'connect' with my target." Yami stated with cold glare as she walked towards the door. She paused before glancing back at me. "Before I almost forget, thanking you for the Taiyaki the other day. It was delicious." She slammed the door shut on her way out.

"...Okay?" I was simply at a lost for words right now. That was strange, did I mess up somehow? Did I come off to strong? Why was so hard to talk to people? Maybe being lonely wasn't such a bad feeling after all. "Everybody wants to connect with somebody, Huh." I muttered.

Talk about tying up loose ends, There's another matter I have to settle.

...

..

.

It was another average day in school, I dragged myself along the hallway aimlessly by myself, with not particular destination in mind. I looked out window to see the schools tennis field in full view. Ah, now I remember! There was someplace I had to be today. I purchased two bottles of water from a vending machine and made my way to the field.

Once there I found my target sitting alone on a bench. Haruna Sairenji, with sigh let her her guard down for a split second. A chance to strike, I slid the cold beverage on her neck side.

"Gah!" She shrieked then turned around with surprised look. "S-Shiro-san! W-What are you doing here!?"

"Just passing by, here " I simply replied to her, tossing the bottle of water in her direction.

"What? Oh, thanks." She caught the water and drunk in complete silence. I sat next to her also drinking from my bottle, not word was spoken between us, complete and uttered awkwardness walled between us.

How nerve wracking this was.

"Is there a reason you wanted to talk to me, Shiro-san? Are you okay?" Haruna asked.

"I wouldn't say anything is wrong per say. It weird when I think about back then, I was being stupid." I muttered a reply. "I wanted to push everyone away so that I wouldn't have to face the same the same kind of loneliness that I first felt three years ago. I ran away from my problems instead of confronting them, and because of that I ended up hurting those around me in the processes. How pathetic of me, I'm I right?"

Haruna stood silent, whether or not to spare my feelings on the awnser I already knew, she simply starred trying to form the right words. "I think you assume to much that people think the worse of you. I never once thought of you as pathetic, far from it in fact." She replied. "Sure you can be a bit mean and a bit off putting at times, but you're always sincere with your words and action. Your never afraid to say what's on your mind, and your first person who help others when you can. And there also...Let's see, that one time..wait, I can't use that either...Anyway, you have may good traits as well!"

Hey, now! I can't ignore the fact you only listed off two positive traits. I'm not that much of a shallow person, right?

"I'm sorry!" She cried out.

"What for?" I asked. "You only stated the truth. I won't get mad for that."

"Not for that, you were suffering back than and I had no idea." She said. "Even now, you still still carry that pain and I have no idea how to help you."

"Idiot." I lightly smacked her on the head with the empty water bottle I had. "I've told you before, worry about your own problems before fixing someone else's. Well, I think I've killed enough time, I should get going." I stood up tossing the water bottle in the recycling bin.

"Shiro-san, wait!" Haruna called out. "Why tell me all of this?"

"No reason, really. I just found out that it's a lot harder to be alone nowadays, than making friends." I admitted. "Which for some odd reason, I'm making a lots of for better or for worse. It's like you said before, everybody wants to connect with somebody, I guess."

"Is that so. Hey, Shiro-san. Does that mean we can be frie-"

"I'm sorry that's impossible right now." I cut her off.

"What!? That's so mean! I didn't even finish my sentence!"

Complete and utter rejection. As Rito would put it. I was terrible friend to have, having already hurt her twice already, letting her down a third time would break me. There's no way I could put her through that pain again. Now if Rito ever that had the courage to ask her out already, I would reconsider. I could safely watch over the couple from a distance just like how it should be. Not all Rom-Com can end in happy tone after all.

Not that I'd ever be caught dead in one.

[...]

And just like that another day had gone by in flash. Yami and I stood inside Lala's lab, helping her organized her invention. How one girl could invent so much with bored of it was beyond me. Though I do have to question the naming scheme of her devices, Bum Bum Bat-kun, or Sniff Sniff Trace-kun the list goes on.

"Ah ha! I found it! Shiro, Yami-chan, come over here!" Lala called with excitement.

"What is it? Another messed up invent-" I paused starring face to face an odd looking device. "What on earth I'm looking at?"

"Behold, after tweaking some modification on Clingy Clingy Cannon-kun, I made the new and improved Stick Sticky Gama-Kun!" Lala exclaimed proudly showing off her new device. Like many of her other inventions, they share similar themes, the device was in the shape of a toad hince the name Gama, it also had that same strange spiral marking that are seen on her other tools as well.

Now you see what I mean with those names of hers.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked glancing towards Yami who tried her best to hide behind me.

"Ngn, I'm not very fond of slimy creatures." Yami said. "Especially, that removes clothes. However, since it belongs to princess, I can't just slice it to piece as I see fit. Truly an unfortunate circumstance."

That's was oddly specific.

"Er, Lala. I don't think you should point that around people." I pleaded. Specifically, at us. There's no telling what would happen, given the nature of her failed invention in the past.

"I have no idea what you're talking about? Gama-kun, is completely harmless." Lala patted her invention affectionately, almost as if it was a living creature. "Now, which one of you would like to help with testing Gama-kun?"

"Not it!" Yami and both I shouted.

Yami swore as she was a few seconds late to respond. She trembled while taking a step forward, Gama-kun eyes gleamed is it's target appeared in front of it. Lala being all to oblivious to what she had unleashed.

...

..

.

"Well that certainly happened." I muttered. Yami and I both stood in front of the entrance to bathroom clothes covered in slime. Yami hadn't stopped glaring at me since we left Lala's lab.

"Shut up! Speak any more of this and I'll kill you!" Yami seethed.

Allow me to explain how all this happened.

A few minutes earlier...

"~NOOOOOOO! Stay away! I will destroy this contraption, if it so much as touches MEEEEE~!" Yami ran all around the lab with all her might. I stood in the corner trying not to laugh at the scene.

"Mou...I don't understand what went wrong." Lala scratched her head. "There must've been a bug in the system that override it's system."

"I'm pretty sure frogs aren't supposed to grow that big." I pointed at Gama-Kun. It stood at in impressive 215 cm tall. Lala had to quickly reconfigure the lab to match his size, it seems it took quite a liking to Yami. "Can you turn it off?" I asked.

"...It's not that I can't, but doing so would be quite difficult." She sweat dropped.

"You forgot add the turn off switch." I summarized.

"I didn't think I would need it during the test phase." She admitted.

My only response earned her a deadpan stare. This girl...

"It's okay Yami! Distract him just a bit longer, well find a way to stop him...eventually!" I called out to the assassin.

"What was with that short pause?" She asked. "You do have a way to stop him don't you? Do you expect me to run forever? Cause, he's really close- He's right behind me! No, stay back! I'm warning you!"

Clomp!

"Ah!" I was honestly at a loss for words by what I just witnessed. "Well that escalated quickly."

"Oh no, Shiro help! Gama-kun ate Yami-chan!" Lala rushed over to help her friend out. "Bad Gama-kun, bad! We don't eat friends, we play with them. Spit her out right now!"

And so...After a few minutes of scolding. Gama-kun released Yami from his grasp and shrunk down to his normal size. Presumably, because her ran out of energy to maintain that giant form, Either way that didn't stop Lala from pouting over the situation. Yami covered in saliva suffered the worst shock of her life.

"Even if it's it a machine, it felt so real and now I'm covered in its mucus." Yami sniffled.

"Are you crying or that just the mucus drooling out eye socket?" I asked.

"Can't you tell!?"

"Not really, especially since you got all over yourself and you kind of smell too." I took a step back. "Seriously, go take a bath."

A brilliant plan flashed through Yami's mind.

"Nmm, Shiro it was you who tried so to save me wasn't it?" Yami took a step forward. "Then allow me to show you some gratitude."

"Gratitude? Sure, not that mind. But what's with the sudden an attitude?" I asked. "If your gonna thank me, do it more sincerely- W-What are doing?"

Yami took another step forward, her arms stretched wide open, her ominous aura that surrounded her made very clear she was out for blood. "You spoke of comradeship once before." She smiled menacing. "Thanks to you, my entire body is covered in frog secretion. I believe the only way to truly understand each other is to share each others pain and suffering."

Getting a hug by a cute girl was one thing, receiving one while she covered in mucus not mentioned smelly was another. So, I did the only sensible thing I could think of at that moment in time...I turned and ran my life.

"No! Stay away! I don't want your filthy gratitude! ACK!" I didn't make it very far as Yami captured me using her hair. And, like she promised flung herself around me pinning me to the floor. You could tell that my face immediately scrunched up upon smelling the mucus odor coming off of Yami. "No fair! You used your powers you walking cheat code! Okay, I give up! Just get off of me! Ew, you're getting it all over me!"

"I will always get the last laugh!"

[Shiro's Tale!]

And that what happened... now we stood in front of bathroom door both covered head to toe in frog mucus. Yami held a blank expression the whole way nothing betrayed her facial feature. She did shiver a few times. I scooped a bit goop off my hair.

"Ugh...it stinks..I've never been less happy to get a hug."

"You should be happy, there are people out there who would pay money to be hugged by a slimy girl." Yami said nonchalantly as she fallowed behind me."

"Well, we're not gonna solve anything by standing here. I'm off to take a bath." I said. However before stepping foot in bathroom, Yami grabbed my sleeves holding me in place. "...What do you want?"

"I hate being slimy. Let me go first." Was all she said.

"It's not like I enjoy it either." I threw a sour look a her. "Beside, you're the one who set off Lala's invention that put us in this situation. You know the old saying 'you reap what you sow', Now weep silently in the corner and suffer in silence."

"If I let it sit long enough, the goop will dry into my clothes, then I'll never get the smell out. Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'ladies first'? Show some chivalry!" Yami asked in threatening tone.

"I'm an advocate for true gender equality!" I declared. "I have no patience for ones who talks about female privilege when it suits them. And then complains about not being a man when it's convenient."

"I alway knew you were a brute, but to think that you're nothing more than a lowlife scumbag." Yami scoffed. "Is that how you talk to every woman you come across? Or is the princess the only exception to the rule?"

"I treat everyone as equal and show the same amount of respect as they show me. Nothing more, nothing less. If you wanna be treated like a woman start by waiting till your old enough to be treated like one." I shooed her away.

"Your treating me like child? For the record, I'm older than you in Kurosu years."

"Well Kurosu is Kurosu, and earth is earth, and I live on earth. Here your still an underage minor." I pointed out. "If you want me to start treating you like a woman than start acting like one." I said taking off my shirt. I could care less if my other occupant saw me naked, I came this far I wasn't going to back down from this. The young assassin bit her lips in frustration then snorted as if she came up with something brilliant.

"Very well then, you don't see me as a woman. Well, let's take a bath together, then! If I'm nothing more than child to you, that should be normal enough." With triumphant smirk, it seemed like she one this argument in the bag.

"True. Getting in together would solve both are problems."

"Wha!?" However her hopes were completely dashed by his nonchalant anwer. "Excuse me, but is this not the part where you say something embarrassing like, 'I-Idiot, we can't do something', and then bashfully allow me to go first?"

"Why should I follow some hackneyed script like that?" I asked. "Just so you know, I'm not the type to fall for cliches. Say for instance, you were in love with me, and some other girl was making a move on me. If you were to, out of jealousy, inflict some unjust violence against me, I would fight back with no hesitation. I'm the type of guy does what he has to do! You do well to remember that!"

Perhaps Yami finally saw that she had lost, because she started to leave the bathroom. "I can see I've underestimated you, Shiro. But worry not for I shall not fall in love with you, so there's no need to be concern. I get the application of that saying leaves something to be desired, but alright fine."

"So after provoking me like that, you're not gonna join me?" I spoke with a mocking tone. "I'm surprised by your lack of resolve, some fearless assassin you are, Konjiki no Yami."

"How dare you!" Yami eyes flared red as she seethe through her teeth. "You think I lack resolve!?"

"Yep."

"Those are fighting words! Fine, I'll get in! It's just a bath, then I'll do it!" She threw her coat off and flung it at me covering my eyes. "Don't you dare peek while I change! Hurry up and take your pants off and get in the bath!"

"Yeow! Stop, wait! Quit trying to take off my pants you little pervert! Show shame at least!" I bellowed out.

...

..

.

"Ngngng! How did I let you convince me do this?" Yami growled as she sunk herself lower in water. "You suck! Your an awful person. I should've killed you first chance we met." She can threaten all she wants, but she brought this upon herself.

This was her punishment for messing with Lala's invention.

"Pfffft! Hehehe! I still can't believe you agreed to begin with." I struggled to keep my laughter in check. "No one forced you to do this you know. You could've easily walked away in defeat. It's not my fault you wanted to join me in the tub."

"Kill yourself!" It seemed she was gonna take awhile to vent out her frustration.

"Can I ask you question?" I decided to change the subject.

"I told you before, I won't devolve any information to my target." Yami replied.

"Why didn't you just say no? You could've avoided being covered in slime entirely?" I asked.

"...!?"

"I mean it's not like any of us could force you to do anything that you don't want to do." I continued. "You could do whatever you want, we won't get mad if don't wanna stay here after this."

"True, but even if I moved out that doesn't mean I would stop pursuing you as my target." Yami stated. "Making friends with the princess doesn't change the relationship between us."

"Is that so?" Dang it! It seems the gap between us still remain as large as ever. The awkward tension in the air was obvious it time to change the subject. "Okay then. How about a different question?"

"If it'll end this pointless conversion sooner, than by all means." Yami respond.

"Last one, I promised." I said. "Hypothetically speaking, if you were to somehow lose your memories of your life as an assassin, and were able live your life peacefully until you remembered who you used to be. Would you give up your normal life to pursue the assassin path? Or, would you leave the assassin life behind and never look back on it?"

"...That in oddly specific question for a hypothetical scenario." Yami narrowed her eyes. "Am I to assume those 'only' options I have? What If I choose neither and decide to pursue both path. Just because you lost your memories doesn't mean you have to give one life up over the other."

"I see." I couldn't help but smiled her response. "What a selfish answer, I think you and I can agree something for once."

"I-It's weird seeing you smile like that!" Yami stuttered. "S-Stop that! You have the eyes of a creepy predator. It's no wonder you have such a vial reputation. Turn around, I hate ecchi people."

"P-Predator!" I exclaimed. "You're the one who striped me naked you fricken pervert! Using you're powers like that, are you sure you're not some kind of exhibition!?"

"Exhibition!" Yami screeched. "It seems I've truly underestimated that unruly vulgarness mouth of yours. If there's nothing more you wish to discuss with me, then were done here."

And with that, Yami stood up and stormed out of that bathroom using her hair to completely cover her naked body. I was left alone contemplating on what to do next, I know one thing for sure. I just had a bath with one of the most dangerous female assassin in the universe.

And I lived to tell the tale...

(Afterwords...)

Lala couldn't put her finger on it. But something was definitely wrong with her two roommates. If the awkward tension in the air didn't clue her in, than perhaps it was the fact the two were glaring at each other that spelled it out for her. The residents sat down on the table eating dinner.

"Those two are acting weirder than usual." Peke commented.

"You're right." Lala agreed. "Hey, did something happened while I was cleaning the lab?"

"Ecchi." Yami muttered.

"Exhibition." Shiro snapped back.

"Hmph!"

"Tch!"

The two turned away from each other and resumed eating there food. Lala couldn't help but sweat drop. Yep, somethings was differently wrong with those two. Lala glance at Shiro as much as he tried to hid it, he had smile on his face which made her heart swell with joy. Well whatever the case may be, she trusted Shiro enough to resolve this on his own just like always.

She just hoped that one day they both get along with each other.


	25. The sleeping Darkness

**Volume 3 Chapter 25:** The sleeping Darkness

* * *

Mundus magicus- the Inverse mars (Shiro's home plant)

In a time were the universe was at constant war, Gid deviluke the recently new king of deviluke rose to power. He sought to end the ceaseless fighting by gather the strongest allies across the known universe under the name of his planet. With his ferocious tenacity and great leaderships skill, he won the war that later be known as the Galaxy Unification War. However, faction that had broken away from the war spreaded out across the universe, in hopes that one day they can reignite the flames of war.

That story was neither here nor there. Instead, this is a story of young boy who, despite his shortcoming, did everything in his power to stop his planet for reentering a war with the universe. But first he had stop his own plant waging war against each other.

 **Highland Region. Imperial capital city, Glenwood.**

"Damn it, we're too late!" A young boy with familiar white haired muttered. His group had arrived on the scene were dozen upon dozen war ship had already enter the planet atmosphere. They had already began their assault on the capital city. He could here cannon and laser firing in the distant, as well as the cry of soldiers fending off the monsters. "I don't like this, not one bit!"

"What now Shiro?" Leon asked his leader.

"I don't have a plan." The young boy with white hair is known other than Mashiro Yuuma(Shiro for short) Age 12. Leader of the Crimson Union gritted his teeth. "But, we have to help them however we can."

"There more than likely after the imperial princess." This was Mizuha Izawa our female companion stated. She wore a mask that concealed her face and a sword tied her hip of her waist. But she had long beautiful blue hair and despite being in her clear early teens was blessed with a good figure. Her breast while small was still developing but she would be a looker in future with the curves she has.

"But she just a kid!" Leon exclaimed. "What could they possibly want with her?"

"True, She's just a kid now, But currently holds the highest position of political power." Mizuha explained. "When she's older and becomes Queen, she change the ties of war, kidnapping her or killing her now would hurt us in the long run."

"That's just too cruel!" Leon cried out.

"That's the way the universe works." Mizuha said coldly.

"Even still, If we sit around and do nothing. We might as well let the enemy walk all over us. That's not cool at all! I say, let's take the fighting to them!" Shiro turned around with determined look in his eyes. "Come on, let show them what the Crimson Union is made of!"

"Yes!" His friend followed him in suit.

...

..

.

"All shots from the mana cannon are completely wiped out!"

"Wiped out! What about the Capital's magical barrier, can it hold out!?"

"Negative! Decrease in magic detect in the surrounding area. Sixty percent and counting! No wait, fifty-five! She losing mana by the second!"

The imperial city was in mayhem, civilian and Soldiers were being slaughtered left and right. Monsters had infiltrated the capital city destroying everything insite. A lone knight ran for his life a giant monster with four arms chased across the streets.

"H-help me! I don't wanna die!"

" **10,000-Fold! Tiger blade!** " Mashiro with gravity blade in hand swung with all his might cutting the monster right in half. The force of the attack was so great that it knocked seven hundred creature away all with just one attack. "Come on, you're supposed to be imperial knights, the top dogs that all Mages look up to! Start acting like it!"

"Y-you! Y-you're the Crimson Union's leader Yumma Mashiro!" The imperial knight stuttered.

"Ha! So have fame in the capital, neat!" Mashiro said scratching his head.

"You're just a kid!"

"You know, you're being pretty rude to the guy who just saved your life." Mashiro turned and noticed all monster that gathered all round them. "I guess there really is a lot of them."

"There so many! There's no way we can beat them!" The imperial knight exclaimed. That didn't stop Mashiro from stepping forward to face the hordes of monster approaching them. "What are you doing Kid? You need to run! You can't win!"

"Huh? Say who? Just watch me, I'll wipe them out in one go!" Mashiro grinned as he unleashed his spell. " _Gather O Spirits of fire, upon our pact do thy bidding, come and blaze forth, incinerate and reduce all enemy to ashes,_ **Inferno hell blaze!** " What happened next, a huge explosion occurred. Not only did Mashiro wipe out the horde of monster but also most of the building in the surrounding area leaving a massives giant crater.

"Whoops, I may have gone a bit overboard." Mashiro said scratching his head in mild embarrassment.

"You can't be real! Just who in the world are you people?" Asked the imperial knight.

"I'm the most powerful Mage in the world!" Mashiro proclaimed. "Even though I was dead last in the school of magic academic."

He whispered that last part silently to himself.

"Not very convincing when you destroy the half the place were suppose to protect." Mizuha said catching up to Shiro. She too had fought her fair share of monsters before noticing Shiro's explosion spell.

"Yeah, yeah. I did say I was dead last at school." Mashiro muttered.

"Even as powerful as you claim. A single man cannot possible change the world on his own." Mizuha stated coldly. "Even if you help out here, who's to say thing would end here? They'd just attack over and over again. It's three to ten thousand! The odds aren't exactly our favor, so why bother even trying, what's the point?"

"There isn't any point." Mashiro admitted walked forward towards the castle.

"Then why!?" Mizuha asked.

"Cause, the story wouldn't be any fun if you can guess the outcome to it." Mashiro answered honestly. "Maybe I am all talk, maybe it's all a big waste of time. I'm to weak and powerless to stop the war. But that won't stop me from trying, and as long as I kept breathing I'll keep fighting on and trying to find a way end this war."

"..." Mizuha replied with silence, it was honestly hard to tell what she thinking with her mask on. "Fine, do what you wish."

"Then let's go save that princess!" Mashiro declared.

"Wait, just one minute! Don't you dare forget about me!" Leon ran up to them with his bow in hand. "You know I don't fight in the front line often! Geeze you were about to leave me behind weren't you!?"

"~What! I have no Idea what your talking about!~" Mashiro turned his head to side. To be honest, he got caught up in the moment with Mizuha he totally forgot about his other friend. "Never mind all that, Let's go!"

"He forgot." Mizuha stated.

"He totally forgot." Leon sighed.

...

..

.

"All units defend the castle wall!"

"Protect the princess!"

"There so many! How are all these monster cooperating like this!?"

"It's possible that there's an omega class alpha monster nearby! They must be controlling it somehow!"

"An omega class!"

"Seriously! There's a monster like that!"

"Look out! Over a dozens or more Goliaths in coming to west side wall!"

"Focus all your energy and Fire!"

Goliaths were creatures of massive height standing roughly thirty five meters tall. Easily surpassing giant type category, as most giant stood between ten to fifteen meters tall. All spells fired from the imperial knights bombarded the Goliaths with little to no effect on them. It would take a strength of a hundred men to take down just one Goliaths, but this wasn't the case. They were facing an army Goliaths they would need the entire nation to support them.

"Look out, there's one incoming!"

"Waah!"

" **15,000-Fold!** **Flamberge**!" Mashiro sword flared with intense heat, a single horizontal slash set the goliath a blaze, the slash was strong enough to cleve the goliath in two as it withered away turning to ash.

"Y-You! You're the Crimson Union's leader!" One of the imperial knights proclaimed.

"Hahaha! That's right! I'm Crimson Union's leader Mashiro Yuuma remember it!" Mashiro introduced himself. "Will handle all these small fries, you guys go and focus on protecting the princess."

"All of them!" Leon paled.

"He's certainly getting into leader role." Mizuha muttered.

 _"_ Let's lay waste to them guys! _Gather, spirits of fire, strike down in a pillar of flames, come and blaze forth, **Nova Ascension!**_ " Mashiro started off.

 _"Gather, Spirits of wind, let the northern storm blow violently, breath and come forth, **Ventus Gale Storm!"**_ Leon continued.

" _Gather, Spirits of lightning, let hundred and thousand of bolt combine, Run forth Lightning_ , **_Thousand Thunderbolts!_ " **Mizuha finished her chant.

Mashiro, Leon, and Mizuha, started off with their grand magic level spells taking out Goliaths left and right. One by one all the Goliaths fell by the hands of the Crimson Union member, the imperial knights watched on in awe by their strength.

"Amazing, there so strong!"

"There just kids though, there no older than apprentice mages!"

"There a bunch of monsters themself!

"What is the meaning of this!?" A young soft spoken female voice asked. The young girl dressed in the imperial family royal garb descended the stairway leading to the outer walls of the castle. Her long golden blond hair reached the base of her waist. Her golden brown eyes scanned the battle field trying to assets the situation. This was princess Akira Asteria age 13 next in line of the royal throne. "Why are my knight standing idly by while a bunch no name commoner are fighting on the front line!?"

"You're highness!"

"There's simple to many of them for us to handle!"

"To many! So you thought the best course of action is to throw Commoners at forefront of the fight." Akira scoffed. "Are you not Imperial knights!? The royal families best of the best mages throughout history. Stand and fight, attention all units! Support the commoners with all your might!

"Yes, your majesty!"

"Hmm, what the heck are they doing!?" Mashiro saw many of the imperial knights leaving there post to fight the goliaths. "There fighting a losing a battle! Are they stupid or something, call off your troops already, damnit!"

"Hmph! I take no orders from commoners." Akira huffed. "Listen and listen well, there's not a solider in my army whose isn't willing to die for this country. We live as we die on the battlefield. We are the royal imperial knights! This country's symbol of strength and justice! And we will defend this country to bitter end!"

"There is no such thing in honor while dying for needless cause! When your dead your dead, its just an excuse to throw away you're soldiers lives!" Mashiro argued. "Then who's left to protect your kingdom and its people!"

"And who are you to command me, what should and shouldn't with my own army?"

"Someone who gives a damn the people!"

"Hey...Um, guys." Leon intervene. "Hate to intrude on your lovers quarrel, but can we not argue in middle of an invasion?"

"Stay out of this!"

Both the imperial princess and Mashiro snapped at Leon. He sweat dropped at the twos behavior, Mizuha snickered behind him.

"Well those two are certainly in sync."

"Is that what it looks like to you? Good grief, will this country really be okay?" Leon muttered. "Guess it's up us like usual."

"Hmpf, try not to slow me down." Mizuha scoffed before dashing off.

Man everyone's a bitch today.

"That's mine line." Leon stood behind, guarding the rear with his bow in hand. Firing arrows at any monster that dared approached the tower.

[...]

"Don't get the wrong idea. It's not like I'm doing this to thank you or anything. Consider this an act of payment for service. You did save this kingdom in end." The Imperial Princess Akira grumbled. "As such, You've earned an audience with me. So, out with it. What is it you so urgently seek from me?"

"It's not like we did to save you're sorry ahh!" Shiro grumbled before Leon hit him in his ribs. "Basically, we need your permission to enter the sanctum."

"The church of cruxis." Akira leaned forward. "Whatever for?"

"Your excellence, we believe they have ties to the renegades attack on Lady lake." Mizuha spoke. "And so, following the leads we've gathered. They may have plotted with them to overthrow the royal family."

"Preposterous! What evidence do you provide for such a claim!" Akira denied

"Your such a pain, here." Mashiro hand over her an envelope.

"What's this?" She asked opening it up.

"A list of cities whose taxes has gone through the roof since the Renegades attack. All of them just so happened to built a church there afterward." Mashiro scowled. "Think about it. Not only are cruxis neutral to both highland and lorence, they are only one to benefit after an attack on townsfolk. They would offer donation in return for free service to help fix the town. But where does all the money go?"

"To the homeless?" Akira eyes narrowed. "At least that's I presume."

"To the homeless filled with renegade soldiers."

Akira's eyes widen, horrified by the new revelation. To think the source of their country biggest issue has been right under there nose this whole time. Her heart ached for the thousands of family she ruled over all this time that have been suffering under her watch. But what could she do? She can't act without evidence. Maybe she didn't have to. After all the solution was right in front of her.

"I can't the let common folk wonder about are sacred chapel."

"What the hell!" Shiro roared. "Even after all that, you still won't open your damn eyes to the people that need you're help!"

"It's the law of Maxwell, that have been enforced imperial knights for generation! We will protect our country's secrets!" Akira bellowed.

"It's that same BS spouting nonsense over and over again that lead to Glenwood invasion in the first place!" Shiro snapped.

"Which is why I bestowed upon you the title of Imperial knight." Akira crossed her legs. "I welcome you to our ranks Sir Mashiro Yumma. I hope you disappoint me and choice. Now leave my presence this instant. I have other matters to attend to.

"Just like that!" Shiro exclaimed. "Wait, what the heck just happened!

"I think she just gave is permission to raise hell." Leon muttered.

"It must be hard being confined in castle all day." Mizuha snarked. "The princess must have her hands full to deal with this matter herself. It's only natural to use the knights to get the job done."

"I don't get. Politics are way to complicated." Shiro scratched his head. "Anyways, It looks like we got permission now, so let's explore the church already."

"Right!" Both Leon and Mizuha agreed.

With the team in pursuit of their next target. Cruxis was there number one priority. The battle was over for now, but the war has yet to cease.

[...]

A few months have passed since the battle of Glenwood, and with their recent victory over Cruxis, the Crimson Union's name began to spread all throughout the world as the heroes of Highland. In return of course, that made them the number one enemies of the Gallas Empire. As the group continued on the adventure they made many more enemies along the way.

Cruxis an organization impeded itself as neutral to all afflicted party had been defected from Highland due to the Crimson Union Action. However, it's influence had spread deep within Lorance was well. In turn, the Crimson Union arrived in Lorance to finish the job. Even if it means being enemies to the neighboring country.

 **Lorance region. Magalos- the outskirts city of the gallas empire.**

"Good grief. This is why I hate war. The stock prices went up again."

"Never mind that. Let's go take at the War beast soldier."

"Do you think there stronger than imperial knights!?"

"Don't be ridiculous? The princess wiped them all away, obviously the knights are stronger!"

In side a fancy booth, Xyaqom with hood over his head listen in to citizen around him he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "You seem to be having trouble swaying over your people. Now pray tell, what does the future prime minister of magic want with with a little old assassin like me?"

The man in a fancy business suit and a hat the covered his eyes, nodded to one of his bodyguards, he showed several pictures of the Crimson Union. "These people are your target including him."

The last picture showed Mashiro Yuuma wanted poster stating - dead or alive.

"Him!? He's just a kid?" Xyaqom scoffed. "You're telling me that trained soldiers are having trouble dealing with group of brats?"

"Don't underestimate him because of his appearance." The man in the suit mumbled. "He's the main reason are plan to recover Oastia failed. We've sent an organization of elites after them but were ALL defeated by him. If it's men you want, we can supply them, but won't be trained soldiers or anything. They'd all be mercenary or bounty hunters-"

"Don't need them! I'll be fine on my own, They'll just end up getting in the way." Xyaqom stood up and left. "The Crimson Union, Huh? Sounds like an interesting challenge."

[...]

 **Lorance region, South of the Forest of Togan**

"Hehehe, I've been waiting for this. Behold, I introduce the dish from the old world, japanese Nabe!" Masiro Yuuma grind ear to ear. It was early in the morning the next day. The Crimson Union decide to a rest the day prior to regain their stamina.

"That aroma smells heavenly." Mizuha gazed at the hot pot dish.

"Indeed, the different vegetable presented here reminds me of Okumura vegetable soup dish." Jin Hasemi adjusted his glasses. "When did you have time to acquire such ingredient?"

"I woke up earlier and found vegetable near the forest and decide to harvest them." Shiro answered. "I also did some shopping and found a bunch of meats that were on sell."

"No freakin way, is that salmon!?" Leon eyes glowed with excitement. "Those are hard to find when there out of season! Tilapia, shrimp and even Wale meat. The whole pack is here!"

"Disgraceful," Jin scowled. "Eating only meat when your meal should consist of a healthy balance vegetable, it helps keep your body fit."

"Dude, lay off me. Beside this a meal, you gotta start with the good stuff first." Leon reached over to grab his portion of food. "Like some of this, and that, oh maybe so Udon as well?"

"You should be more refrain, take Lady Mizuha for example-"

"Seconds please." Mizha finished her plate and passed it over to Shiro.

"Sure." Shiro took her plate and server more food. He was happy she enjoyed his cooking, he completely ignored the others shocked expression. "Here you go."

"...How did she eat all of that with her mask on!?" Leon questioned leaning over to Jin. "Well? Go on, Tell me how I should be more like her?"

"Truly, there are many mystery in the world better left undiscovered." Jin mumbled.

"...What?" Mizuha looked up from her plate to notices her friends staring at her.

"Don't worry about," Leon dismissed her concerned. "Now back to the main course-"

"Look out!" Mizuha grabbed her sword and quickly moved out the way. A giant tree log slammed into the middle groups camp site. Shiro and Jin with fast reflexes grabbed most the food that spilled over the pot, the rest spilled all over Leon.

"Sorry to bother you while you eating!" Xyaqom shouted standing firmly on top of a hill. "I heard this were the Crimson Union were hiding out! And being the kind assassin that I am decided to give a special tour guide to hell! Courtesy of you're deaths provided free of charge!"

"Hmm, who is that idiot?" Jin asked munching on some meat.

"No idea, he doesn't look like a renegade soldier." Shiro who never stopped eating eating, he answered in a disinterested manner.

"And I doubt Cruxis would hire such crude man." Mizuha muttered.

"You scoundrel!" Leon growled. "Wasting perfectly cooked salmon, you...deserve to die." In flash Leon had covered over ten meter in mere seconds appearing behind Xyaqom. Who quickly turned around clashed with Leon's sword with his own arm blade.

"Whoa...so fast!" Xyaqom exclaimed.

"Second blade: Venom strike!" Leon unleashed his artes skill, which caused the ground around him, including the hill they were standing on, to collapse in on itself. Xyaqom slid down the hill meating Leon's several slashes with own thrust attack as the battled on the collapsing hill.

"Impressive." Shiro whistled. "The guy is surviving Leon's onslaught attack, he's got some skill."

"He's been trained well." Mizuha acknowledging Xyaqom's prowess. "More importantly, shouldn't you be stepping to help by now?"

"Say that when your not eating as well." Shiro mumbled with a sweatdrop. He realized the hypocrisy of his own words, while Leon and Xyaqom were busy brawling the hearts out. The rest of group watched on stand by finishing their own meals.

"Whao, whoa wait a second here!" Xyaqom waved. "You're like seriously strong, time out for second."

"Enough playing around!" Leon scowled. "If you wish to fight then get serious!"

"If that's what want! Don't say I didn't warn you." Xyaqom smirked and fired a tail beam at Leon sending him fly to tree. Leon groaned as he recognized the trident shaped tail behind Xyaqom.

"Ngn, Aw man...no wonder he's strong. He's a deviluke...Shiro, tag in." Leon passed out.

"Hehe, that's one down. Who's next- Eh!" Xyaqom was interrupted by an intense he that scoured the ground he stood on.

" _Gather O Spirits of fire, upon our pact do thy bidding, come and blaze forth, incinerate and reduce all enemy to ashes, **Inferno hell blaze!**_ " Shiro unleashed a devastating at attack erupted beneath Xyaqom.

BOOOM!

'What a high level attack!' Xyaqom though landing a few feet away from Shiro. 'No doubt it's him, the leader of the Crimson Union, the white hair fire mage with no weakness. Mashiro Yuuma!'

"Yo!" Shiro greated with a grin. "You roughened up my friend quite a bit, I'm going a have to kick your butt for that! So don't expect me to hold back!"

"Fheh, I'm not like the other assassins you've faced kid." Xyaqom grinned. "Don't expect me to go down like some rookie mercenary."

"Guys, this one is mine." Shiro smiled with excitement.

"No need to tell us." Mizuha stated.

"How troublesome, Let the idiots fight each other." Jin muttered.

And with that the two fighters leaped at each other slamming there fist their face at the same time. Shiro was sent flying while Xyaqom held his footing. Shiro back flipped using mid air shundo to bounce back and made several afterimage to confuse Xyaqom.

"Ngn, how annoying. Are you some kind of ninja?" Xyaqom questioned as he fired his tail beam destroying all the afterimages. However in doing so, a giant magic circle appeared beneath Xyaqom and it covered the entire area. "Crap! A big one is coming!"

 _"Gather, spirits of fire, strike down in a pillar of flames, come and blaze forth, **Nova Ascension**_!" Shiro casted his spell and the entire forest, Xyaqom included, was caught up in his explosion spell.

Xyaqom emerged from rebell of ashes, and clashed his fist with Shiro. Both fighter soon disappeared and shockwaves boomed the thus, there battle raged on, scorching the earth around it, causing massive environmental damage, for the pass thirteen hours straight.

Later that evening..

Both fighter were seen on hill kneeling on one knee, exhausted and coughing up blood. "Damn it, to think there were someone as strong as a deviluke on such a backwater planet like this. I admit you're good kid." Xyaqom growled.

"You ain't bad yourself, I'm just satisfied with knowing there someone as strong as me." Shiro said with a grin. "Let's just call it tie for now."

"No, I challenged you to four on one, to end up like this...I completely lost." Xyaqom admitted. "Hey you, Mashiro Yuuma! This isn't over, you hear me. I'll be back for a rematch..We will settle this!"

"Looking forward to it, this is better than fighting in some nonsense war any day." Shiro spoke as he was carried by leon who recovered a few hours ago.

"Did Shiro forgot he's trying to kill us?" Jin grumbled. "Good grief there both idiots."

"Fufu, it's too late now, he already taking a liking to him." Mizuha laughed to herself.

"My salmon." Leon merely glared back Xyaqom for ruining his food.

And thus, the Crimson Union continued on their journey while encountering the assassin Xyaqom multiple times, before eventually making him an ally later him join their ranks. But that's a story for another time.

[...]

...Some time before the final Showdown...

"What is wrong with you!" Xyaqom roared slamming the door open in rage his target Shiro. "When the hell where you gonna plan to tell us!" Picking him up, he slammed Shiro against the wall.

Shiro merely gave him a solemn look as he averted his eyes. "It the only way to end this war."

"By sacrificing your humanity, you think that's any better!" Xyaqom slammed his fist against the wall next to Shiro's head. "That's exactly what there after! Even if you stop the war. If you go through with that plan, you won't be you anymore! Don't you understand!?"

"I already can't eat or sleep. I can feel my connection to Lailah slipping away every day." Shiro glanced at Xyaqom fist that trumbled with his words, and frown before looking back at him. "Nor can I no longer feel pain from myself or even others. I guess I am becoming a monster. Even so, If it brings a few more years of peace, I'll be glad bare it all. That's the price of a human vessel."

"But why does it have to be you!?" Xyaqom roared slamming his fist again. Shiro merely starred with a blank expression. "What about your own future!? Your own dreams!? Is that really the 'peace' you had in mind when you started your journey!? Why do you have to bare everyone's sins!?"

"My goals haven't changed." Shiro spoke with determination brimming through his voice. "I'm going to end this war and bring peace to the universe! And than, I'm going on my own adventure, to see new horizons, and learn more about the worlds outside our own."

Xyaqom only stared at Shiro before scoffing. He released him by shoving him to the wall. "Your such a hypocritical bastard, you know that."

"So I've been told, I'm fine with that." Shiro laughed before looking downcast. "Your the only that knows about this right? So, promise me."

Please. Please stop.

"If I become like her..."

Don't make me! Don't make that promise!

"Please just...put an end to me."

 ***Beep**Beep**Beep***

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 ***Click!***

It was early dawn, the first thing Xyaqom noted as he rose from his slumber with a groan. His hand stretched out from turning off the alarm. He scratched his head before look down at his hand. "Another dream again." He muttered. After brushing his teeth and putting clothes on. He flew out of the house. With a new day dawned and a promise to keep.

And he will keep his promises.


End file.
